Shield Sarah
by LilAngelz101
Summary: When Sarah's best friend, Randy Orton gets her the dream job, being a WWE Diva she is over the moon, but what happens when she attracts unwanted attention from the Shield, especially one member in particular.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: When Sarah's best friend Randy got her the dream job, to become a WWE diva she was over the moon, but what happens if she attracts unwanted attention from the shield, especially one particular member. **

**I don't own WWE or the wrestlers and divas mentioned, the only character i own is Sarah and any other OC's I may mention later on. **

**A/N: I've added some divas and superstars that are not in the WWE at the moment, it's only because I like them and they go with the story. **

- Line Break -

*BANG*

I groaned, of course Randy would be round at a stupid time, I looked at my clock,

_'it's eight in the morning, I wanted a lie in' _I thought to herself as I pulled myself out of my comfortable, warm bed. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I was decent. I pulled my messy red hair into a ponytail and pulled my pj top down, which had thumper from bambi on it, my matching shorts seemed to be fine, I smiled and sighed before walking out of my bedroom.

"I know I gave you a key to my apartment for emergencies but that doesn't mean you come round whenever you want" I said running a hand over my head, I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, he was sat there on my sofa with his feet on the coffee table, drinking a bottle of water.

_'make yourself at home... geez' _I thought to herself as I sat next to him, he looked at me and smiled sweetly at me.

"hey Sar, I have news for you"

"well I guessed you were round for a reason, unless it was to steal my food again"

he smirked at me and tutted,

"no.. although if you have some crisps..."

I cut him off, "no I don't now continue with your news."

He leaned forward and looked at me

"I have got you a brilliant opportunity... one you would really love"

"what"

"A job as a WWE diva"

I fell off the sofa, my legs in the air, not looking very attractive, Randy snorted, before getting up and helping me up, I saw an opportunity so I launched myself at him to give him a crushing hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" I squealed in his ear, Randy laughed before pulling me off him,

"don't worry about it but get dressed we need to go over there and introduce you to Stephanie and then I need to give you a tour and then you will be training with me for a while until you've grasped the basics and then you can start making appearances on the show"

I sighed and put my hand on my hip, before patting him on the shoulder

"I knew I kept you round for a good reason"

before walking back into my bedroom, sniggering as Randy then realised I had insulted him when he started muttering threats under his breath.

lets that a little trip down memory lane, I had been friends with Randy since I was 10 years old and he was 15, he lived across the street from me and I challenged him to a wrestling match for his packet of skittles, I won of course (although he said he let me so I would like him). Now me being 22 and him 27 we were still very close, even when he had to be on the road most of the time being 'the viper' on WWE, we skyped each other when he was free and I always wished him luck before his matches and watched all of his matches, only to use what I had seen to tease him.

I looked in my wardrobe and pulled out my favourite denim shorts and a tight white tank top that had a picture of a womans face on the front in black and purple, I then picked out my black sneakers with studs on the side, I brushed her hair, curled it and let it cascade down my back. I put a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss before walking out of my bedroom smiling.

- Line Break -

The journey to the WWE headquarters wasn't very eventful as I was too nervous to speak I felt like I was going to bubble over or combust, which Randy wouldn't like as it would make a mess in his car and he loves his car more than anything. When we got there I jumped out of the car, slamming the door.

"SERIOUSLY... what has my car done to you" Randy exclaimed rushing round to make sure I didn't leave a dent, I rolled her eyes,

"come on I want to get started"

It was then Randy's turn to roll his eyes,

"alright keep your panties on"

"how do you know I'm wearing any?"

Randy stopped in his tracks, turned round to me and raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head.

"I don't want to know thank you"

"well if your interested they are white and lacy"

Randy's eyes widened before turning round and putting me over his shoulder.

"well that's enough of that conversation"

I giggled as he carried me into the building, it always freaks him when I speak about my underwear or anything else that proves that I'm a woman, as he still sees me like a little sister, which I find amusing. I stopped my train of thought as I heard a voice

"Randall what are you doing?"

I sniggered, Randall (I knew that was his name but it was still funny to hear and I know he hated it)

Randy smiled

"sorry Steph, here you go"

before dropping me on her ass, "SERIOUSLY!" I shouted at him, while glaring what a bitch, throwing me on the floor, he snorted before helping me up, I turned and saw Stephanie stood there looking very amused.

"you must be Sarah, I'm Stephanie Mcmahon and I've heard alot about you"

"hello Stephanie... and I hope it was all good" I replied still glaring at Randy, knowing the information she got about me must of come from him. Randy shrugged and began to trace an imagionary halo above his head, making me shake my head. _'you are far from being an angel Randy'_

"oh yes all good Sarah, now I hope Randall has said, he will be training you, teaching you the basics, in ring and outside the ring skills, you will be sharing his locker room at the moment, only until you get yourself on the show and make a name for yourself, now are there any questions?"

I shook her head still in awe, _' wow she speaks really fast and not look stupid, how does she do it' _ I can't believe Stephanie Mcmahon was talking to me and other than the fact she met me when I was on my ass, glaring at Randy Orton, but it could be worse, _'I could of flashed or be caught wearing my hello kitty pjs'._ Stephanie smiled at me before nodding at Randy.

"Then Randall will take you on a tour, I think you know some of the superstars already so good luck and I will speak to you soon"

with that she walked off, I turned to Randy and pouted

"come on... Randy... gimme the tour"

Randy cringed before motioning towards the open door

"after you Sar"

- Line Break -

Randy and me walked down the long corridors, Randy pointed out the different, what he called important rooms, the canteen, the gym, the girls and guys changing rooms.

"no-one changes in them really, they do that in their locker rooms, but they have good showers which the divas like"

I gave him a funny look, _'note to self, NEVER shower in the changing room as Randy seems to have cameras in there' _

I then looked forward and grinned

"JOHNNY" I yelled before running at him, Randy pouted

"I thought I was your favourite" he mumbled

John Cena, Randy's best friend grinned at me as he saw me running towards him, I first met him when I came with Randy to the show one time and I tripped over and faceplanted the floor infront of him, hightly embarressing but seemed to set our friendship off. He was adorable, a good listener and had a hot body (and believe me I had dreamt of that body many times).

"hey Sarah" John said as he caught me with a bone crushing hug

"John... Can't... Breathe" I wheezed, he immediately put me down and mouthed sorry, Randy was then beside me and gave him a manly hug

"hey John... I see you already know our new diva"

John smiled and clapped, "oh who is it? is she hot?"

Randy and I rolled our eyes, John may be good to look at but he can be a bit on the stupid side.

I pointed at myself, "me... I'm the new diva and I must say I am very hot" I said winking,

John's mouth opened and hugged me again.

"I'm so happy for you... I will have to help you train, teach you my moves"

I blushed _'bad dirty mind'_

Randy grunted, "no i'm training her" he whined, I raised my eyebrow at him, _'SERIOUSLY'_

"but I want to train her" John whined back, I looked between the two of them and sighed, _'why are my friends so wierd' _

"how about you both train me?" I suggested, they both looked at me and nodded, John smiled and walked off, waving his hand as he went, I watched his ass casually as he walked away, before turning back to Randy

"so the tour... continue"

- Line Break-

The tour ended at Randy's locker room,

"so this is our locker room, this is where you will spend your time, other than in the training room and the gym, now there is someone that has been dying to see you down the end of this corridor" he pointed down the corridor, I looked at him and he smirked before going into his locker room. I looked down the corridor, I couldn't see anyone, I shrugged before making my way down the corridor.

I looked down at the floor, _'wow the floor is sparkly that is so random, I wonder if it's tiny gems, bet the Mcmahons can afford that'_

lost in my thoughts I didn't see the other person coming towards me until I bumped into them.

"hey I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was..." I stopped as I realised who it was, looking down at me was the unhappy face of Dean Ambrose.

Now I have never met the shield members (and it wasn't on my to do list), but I had seen enough shows to realise they weren't nice people, Randy kept saying they took the characters way too seriously and that they were dicks. (and Randy looked very seriously when he said this so it was probably true). I didn't know what to do, Dean was known to being the most unpredictable member. _'please don't hurt me' _

"who the hell are you?" he sneered, I tried to side step him, but he stood infront of me, when it ended up with me against the wall and him walking towards me, closing the gap.

"I'm the newest diva... yay" I said my voice losing it's confidence near the end, he smirked.

"I really don't care, you need to watch where your going or next time I will have to do something with that pretty little face of yours"

_'wow he just called me pretty thanks... wait he means he's going to hurt my face'_

"yes I will take that into consideration"

he was breathing down on my face, I could feel every breath, _'someone help me please' _

then just like my thoughts had been heard, Dean's head turned away from me, looks like someone has come to help me, he turned back to me and leaned closer.

"oh and congratulations... new diva" before pushing himself away from me and walking away. I let out the breath I was subconciously holding, I turned to look at my hero and growled, there stood CM Punk _'great my hero is him' _

Now I don't hate CM Punk, me and him are kind of friends (although Randy says we both have pent up frustrations and will end up together and getting married and having loads of strange kids) we just like teasing each other it's kind of a love/hate relationship, he walked towards him, smirking and tutting. I pushed myself away from the wall and glared at him, daring him to say anything.

"thank you Punk, your face finally comes into use, scaring people away"

Punk tutted louder

"honestly SaSa only you could find trouble before even starting, by the way congratualtions on the new job and your welcome for saving you from the scary shield"

I tapped him on the arm

"I wasn't scared, his... breath just smelt"

Punk looked at me unconvinced, obviously he didn't believe my excuse

"I saw your face, you looked like you were going to pass out, although to be honest if the shield was that close to my face I wouldn't be too happy about it either, now come on let's get you to get some wrestling stuff"


	2. Chapter Two

So Punk took me into a different room where three women were sat, as soon as we walked in they all turned and stared at me

_'woah... that was creepy' _

The nearest one to me, who had blonde hair and glasses smiled,

"you must be Sarah, my name is Jill, the brunette next to me is Lena and that on the end is Emily, would you like to help design your wrestling attire?"

"OH MY GOD YES!" I squealed jumping up and down, Punk rolled his eyes,

"ladies I'll let you take over, later SaSa don't cause any more trouble when i'm gone"

I stuck my tongue out at him, how dare he, I do not cause trouble, well there may have been a time I kind of set Ryback on him but that was a complete accident, I just told Ryback that he looked like Brock Lesnar but a smaller version and he growled and ended up punching Punk, who was laughing at him, so technically kinda not my problem.

"okay so what sort of outfit would you like?" Jill said to me

"can I have multiple outfits?" I asked curiously, I wanted shorts, skirts with shorts, dresses, trousers ppfftt give me everything!

Jill's smile grew,

"of course... I'm so glad you said that I hate making the same type of outfit day in and day out, how about a skirt sort of bottom and a sport bra shaped top?" she asked,

"hell yeah sounds like a plan batman"

She gave me a strange look before pulling a laptop out of nowhere

_'where the hell did she hide that thing?... actually I don't want to know' _

"how about something like this?"

It was a sports bra top, black with a giant S in the middle in hot pink, then the skirt was hot pink with netted fabric over the top, then my wrestling boots were black with hot pink stripes down one side, it looked awesome.

"yes please that is amazing"

She looked really pleased before nodding at the other two, both of them nodded back (at the same time might I add) and began working, she turned back to me and said

"we'll drop it off in Randy's locker room, for now do you have things to wear?"

I nodded, I could wrestle in this outfit and then also I had loads of tracksuit stuff so I would be fine.

I walked out of there smiling and walked back to Randy's locker room

- Line Break -

I opened the door

"I have a wrestling attire being made" I sung as I entered the room, Randy looked up and ran over and picked me up

"I heard you had a run in with the shield I was so worried they kidnapped you and used you as a play doll or something"

I rolled my eyes, "let me guess Punk told you" he nodded so I continued, "well for one, It was only one member of the shield, not all three and two he was only being wierd and breathing all over me..." I gasped

"maybe you were right Randy, he was trying to breathe in my scent hes going to hunt me down like a puppy" I threw in a dramatic shocked face aswell, Randy instantly dropped me and I giggled,

"joking... although it was my fault anyway, should of been looking where I was going, not my fault the guy was PMSing all over the shot, I mean who does he think he is, for one I think he needs to wash his hair and brush his teeth and second of all, he needs the other two to fight I mean come on who... why have you gone quiet"

_'shit Randy looks like he's seen a ghost... please don't say I'm going to die'_

"he's right behind me isn't he Randy"

Randy nodded and pulled me towards him and there stood Dean Ambrose and the other two shield members Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns,

_' well at least Seth has the decency to look amused' _

"that was a lovely speech, I'll remember that" Dean said half glaring and half smirking.

_'double shit, maybe if I run and hide now in a locker, or under the bench, no-one will see me... please kill Randy first i'm too young to die' _

apparently luck was on my side today... again as Dead quickly turned to Randy

"Steph wants me to let you know could you start the training as soon as possible and that you will be in a match tomorrow... against Ryback... bye bye"

and with that he stalked out with the other two behind him, I waited until he closed the door and then waited some more, (you never know he could of turned around and put his ear to the door... he might of been hiding a glass in his pocket to listen in... or an extendable ear from harry potter)

Randy looked at me and laughed, "you should of seen your face"

I punched him on the arm, he pretended to be hurt which made me feel better,

"how could you not tell me he was behind me, SERIOUSLY... do you want me to die?"

"well apparently you have a death wish, twice in one night" he looked up at the ceiling apparently lost in thought, before looking back down to me.

"Don't make this a habit, he may of let you off today but I'm pretty sure Dean is a monster and I highly doubt he has morals so I'm pretty sure he would hurt you"

"bugger it... here I was thinking of inviting him over for a tea party" I replied sarcastically,

Randy snorted, "anyways lets start your training tomorrow, it's getting late and obviously you have bad enough luck as it is... I don't want to risk a third time"

I agreed, "can you buy me dinner though?" I pouted aswell (just incase he tries to deny me food)

Randy groaned, "yes but no pouting"

I clapped, before he continued, "we will invite Punk and Cena"

I groaned,

_great more time with Punk_

- Line Break -

Apparently John and Punk can read minds as they were leaving at the same time as us, I looked at them funny

"do you guys communicate by your minds?"

Punk laughed, took out his phone and pointed at it, "no it's called texting"

I tutted, "who would text you... you have no life"

Punk put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt

"oh SaSa you hurt me... but I do have a life, just cos I don't have to do stupid things that nearly gets me killed... I have a life"

I looked at him and shrugged, "whatever"

I got into Randy's car and we drove off to our favourite food place, Frankie and Bennys. When we all got out, we were shown to a table, I unfortunatly was sitting next to Punk and Randy, but opposite John _'well at least I get good eye candy when I'm eating'_

We all ordered, I had the pulled BBQ pork sandwich and fries, Randy had a salad, Cm Punk had a beef burger and fries and John had ribs and salad.

"so how was your first day at the headquarters Sarah?" John asked me smiling, but before I could answer Punk decided I was incapable of answering and answered for me.

"well other than the fact she decided to get in the way of Dean Ambrose from the shield"

"twice" Randy added, making me glare at him

I put my hands up in defense "no I didn't decide to do anything, what happened John was I was looking at the sparkly floor and bumped into him then he went all PMS and backed me against a wall and breathed on me"

"I thought he was either going to kiss her, kidnap her or kill her" Punk added smirking at me

"well good thing none of those happened" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"what happened the second time?" John asked

"well.." I started before Randy decided to answer for me

_'seriously guys I can answer myself, I do have a big enough gob' _

"It was hilarious, she was telling me about what happened and started mouthing off about him and I looked around her and saw all three of them standing there, Dean's face went from shocked to angry in about a couple of seconds"

"hey it's not my fault he doesn't like what he hears and is mental, although at least Seth found it amusing"

John laughed, "so you've had quite the day then... hopefully you won't piss off any more members from the shield or any other group"

"ooooh you should piss off the Wyatts next" Cm Punk said in quite an excited tone.

I shuddered, "no they are freaky, if you want to piss them off, go ahead I won't stop you"

"but you have to... your more entertaining" Punk whined

"SERIOUSLY, it's my first day, I had two encounters and you think I'm going to make a living out of it, yeah hey Steph I don't want to be a WWE Diva infact I just want to go round and annoy the crap out of everyone yay let's party" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Punk grinned, Randy snorted and John laughed

"Welcome to the team Sarah" John said smiling

I smiled back and we all ate our meals in silence

- Line Break -

Randy was nice enough to drop me off at my house

"thank you Randy" I said rubbing my eyes,

_'why was I so tired I didn't do anything'_

Randy smiled and gave me a hug

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight"

"in the morning?"

"yes"

"NO why Randy I want sleep" I moaned, he tutted

"no eight, you better be ready in your work out clothes, training starts tomorrow... bye bye Sar"

I waved at him and got into my apartment, had a glass of water, changed into my Pjs and collapsed on my bed, I looked at my clock and set my alarm for seven, smiled at went to sleep, dreaming about being a WWE diva


	3. Chapter Three

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I groaned and slapped my alarm off my bedside table, I opened one eye and groaned again. Time to get up and get ready to get working out. I pulled my top up and looked at my stomach, It was flat, not too defined, so at least I didn't have to work that much.

I jumped in the shower and then put on my grey crop top, then my black leggings and my black sneakers. I put my hair in a high ponytail, applied a little bit of make up and winked at my reflection. I didn't get enough time to admire myself as there was a knock at the door. I blew myself a kiss, picked up my bag, which had the essentials in it and glided to the door.

"Morning Sar" Randy said smiling at me, he was in a tight tank top and shorts, my eyes widened slightly while Inner dirty me was going mad

_'now I don't mind waking up and seeing those lovely muscles' _

I shook my head, although I saw Randy as a bit of an annoying brother, I couldn't help but admit he was attractive... now Cena on the other hand...

_'shit my mind is wandering and he is probably looking at me like i'm an utter wierdo'_

sure thing he was, I smiled and got into his car, and then we drove to the headquarters. We dropped our bags off in his locker room and he took me to the gym.

- Line Break -

The gym had a small ring in the middle and then on the sides, various gym equipment, Randy looked at me

"I know you already exercise enough as you exercise with me so we will start with the ring, now I reckon you may be able to go over the middle rope if you would like"

_'oooo I could do Velvet Sky's entrance...'_

I looked up and he was already in the ring, he smirked

"come on then, how would you enter a ring?"

I grinned at him, I walked towards the ring, climbed up the steps and put my back to the ropes, I did a little pose and blew a kiss to the pretend audience, then put my leg over the middle rope and bent over.

"that ass though"

I blushed before quickly entering the ring and looking at who said it, Punk smirked at me and grabbed a chair.

"don't mind me, it's better looking at your ass than your face"

"fuck you Punk"

"if you really want" he smirked

I spluttered before glaring at him, then turning my attention to Randy who was on the floor laughing, I glared at him aswell.

"come on then"

Randy got up and looked at me

"well you didn't fall in the ring so that was good, now obviously you should know how to build the crowd up, by taunting, smiling, waving that sort of thing"

"or be a giant dick like you do" I said smirking, he looked at me and gasped, I rolled my eyes before doing the 'you can't see me' hand motion.

"but I can see you Sar" Randy said smirking, "your not invisable"

"Oi that's my move... but you can borrow it"

I turned round and John had sat next to Randy, he then put on a giant foam finger, "go on Sarah"

I looked at Randy who smiled, "right let's teach you the basics of falling properly"

- Line Break -

After what felt like hours of falling onto my back, side, front... any possible place to fall on, Randy nodded

"you have the hang of it now let's wrestle... you know some moves already"

I nodded, me and Randy used to play wrestle so I had picked up a couple of moves off the show (I know it says don't try this at home... but who listens)

Randy let me punch him and kick him, he then pushed me towards the rope and I did a clothesline. Randy looked at me like 'what was that', so I tried it again and for the sake of my happiness, fell on the floor.

I pinned him, John quickly slid into the ring.

"I... 2..." Randy then put up a shoulder.

"damnit Randy let me win"

Randy smirked at me, "that isn't going to get you to win"

I sighed and ran at the turnbuckle, before climbing onto it, Randy got to his feet and I jumped at him and he caught me.

"nooooo put me down" I whined while thrashing around,

Randy smiled and dropped me on the floor, he then tried to pin me but I reversed it and pinned him, just when John was about to count I had a brilliant idea, I tickled him. Randy started laughing (Randy is very ticklish)

"okay I give"

"you submit"

"yes stop tickling me"

I jumped up and John held my arm up, Punk facepalmed himself (which was also amusing to see) and I bounced around the ring, I stood on the turnbuckles and posed

"that's right bitches I am the CHAMPION... I can take on anyone, anywhere... anytime... cos i'm AWESOME"

John and Punk looked amused, Randy got up

"next time you can't win by tickling but good move" he shook my hand and put me on his shoulders, I put my arms up in a victory pose.

"can you teach me the RKO next?"

"no thats my move"

"please..."

"no"

Then we heard the door slam close and John and Punk were staring at us like they had seen a ghost.

"what's wrong?" I said jumping down from Randy's shoulders.

Punk rubbed the back of his head

"I'm pretty sure I just saw the shield walk out of here... but I didn't see them here when I entered"

John nodded, "they were here" he whispered, "I heard Dean muttering something to the other two while they walked past us, he then looked and smirked at you two in the ring... this is bad"

I rolled my eyes, "maybe they were just staring at my ass"

Punk nodded, "It is a gorgeous ass"

I bent over and wiggled it at him, "and you ain't ever gonna get it"

Randy then decided to stand like a statue, Punk went silent and John coughed, _'for fuck sake...'_

I turned round and Dean was at the door, he smirked at me, _'great if he wasn't looking at my ass he was just then, I just gave him an opportunity FUCK MY LIFE' _

"well well I wasn't expecting to see that when I walked into the gym" He smirked at me, I rolled my eyes, Punk and John crawled into the ring, making Dean's eyes darken.

"don't worry Sarah we will protect you" John said, putting his arm round me, Punk nodded and glared at Dean. Randy did the viper death look at him, making Dean smirk even more.

"Sarah right?, well Sarah maybe we should keep an eye on you and maybe I will see you again, maybe when you haven't got your bitches panting round you"

with that he walked out, John looked at us all.

"did he just call us bitches?"

I nodded and giggled, their facial expressions were hilarious, they all looked at me and laughed aswell. Well at least I know I have my friends there just incase shit goes down... which it probably will knowing my luck.


	4. Chapter Four

My in ring training was going really well, I had now started doing more high flying moves and taught myself the shooting star press. Randy was really impressed and Stephanie seemed really impressed when she came to see how I was getting along, now I had to learn mic skills.

I had dressed in my short demin skirt and purple halterneck top and my black flats, my hair was down and I had smokey eyes and pale lipgloss. This was meant to boast my confidence.

"I can take you down anytime I want"

Randy shook his head, "one you are too close to the microphone and also you don't sound like you mean it... put some ooomph into it"

I nodded, and tried again, making Randy shake his head and walk towards me, "like this" He said before he took the microphone from me, he then stared down the camera and said in a menacing viper tone,

"I can take you down anytime I want"

I stepped away from him and put my hands up, "okay... okay I get it"

"channel my inner viper..." I thought outloud,

"what did you say?"

"nothing Randy I swear"

I grinned and looked at the camera, I flicked my hair and glared down the camera

"I can take you down anytime I want"

Randy clapped, "well done... that's the basics... now let's try an interview"

- Line Break -

Randy decided to use Punk as the interviewer

_'which in my opinion was a screwed up idea' _

"Hello ladies and gentleman I am joined by the newest diva and knucklehead Sarah, now Sarah how are you feeling? feeling good?"

I looked at Randy, who gave me the thumbs up.

"well Punk I feel great, just beat up Randy Orton"

"that sounds like a dirty dream... so what are your thoughts on Cm Punk, he's a brilliant wrestler don't you think?"

"he sucks... he's crap and is so far up his ass... he can suck my dick"

"you have a dick?"

"metaphorically of course"

Punk snorted, "so if Punk sucked so much why did you shake your ass at him?"

"it wasn't for him" I said smirking

"oh it was for Dean Ambrose then... bet he loved it"

"yeah oh Dean can do me anyday" I said sarcastically, Punk laughed and I heard a facepalming noise coming from Randy's direction.

"so you are saying you liked it when Dean pushed you against the wall and wanted to kiss or kill you... must of been very exciting the thrill of not knowing if you were going to die or get laid" Punk said, still laughing, I smirked,

"oh yeah got me all hot and bothered with his greasy hair and pushing his body against mine... the thrill of the danger" I sighed dramatically, "I had to repay the favour and shake my ass at him" I replied as sarcastically as the other answer, by then Punk was on the floor, I looked at him and looked at Randy, who was storming towards me, looking mega pissed off.

"I'm sorry Randy I can't work like this... he's asking me freaky questions and rolling around on the floor" I declared, pointing to Punk, who was still rolling around on the floor.

"do you have a death wish" he snapped

_'I can't be that unlucky can I'_

"what happened?" I said paling

"Seth was standing by the door and heard you say everything, he then grinned and rushed that way" he snapped pointing towards the door,

"FUCK"

with this I ran in that direction.

- Line Break -

"Seth... oh Sethie old pal look can we have a chat, maybe a cup of tea and a biscuit... maybe just biscuits... talk about your hair... my hair... play a video game together... chill... oh come on"

I saw him a couple of metres away from me,

_'well Seth is the least scary looking one and he seems to have a sense of humour at least I could try it'_

I waved at him and he smirked back,

"hey Seth you know that thing you heard, I was practising a character... none of it was true and I don't want to cause trouble and please don't tell anyone especially him or anyone at all would be great"

Seth smirked back, but didn't say a word.

"Don't you talk SERIOUSLY please please please... i'll get on my knees and beg if you want me to do... don't tell anyone I know you guys might think I'm strange and I do seem to drop myself in it alot recently please don't do it"

Seth smirked even more, I sighed before a voice came from behind me

"I think i'd quite like you on your knees if your still offering"

I jumped and nearly jumped straight into Seth, who looked even more amused by the situation. I looked and saw Dean Ambrose smirking at me, I looked at Seth and sighed,

"you already told him everything haven't you?"

Seth nodded and smirked even more

_'does he has another facial expression'_

"and I mean everything... you told him everything I said"

Seth nodded again

I turned to Dean rubbing the back of my neck, "look uuummm... I didn't say anything... I'm gonna just go" I said gesturing behind me with my thumb.

"so you didn't say you were shaking your ass for me and I got you all hot and bothered" Dean said tilting his head to the side, I gulped _'i'm going to die' _

"uummm... bye"

and with that I legged it, I could hear Seth laughing and Dean tutting before what sounding like him walking after me.

_'great I've now turned it into a challenge' _

I ran and then saw someone coming out of their locker room,

_'please be someone nice... please be someone that's not going to kill me aswell'_

they looked up it was John, I was saved (thank god)

"John... John... John help me"

he quickly grabbed me, pulled me back into his locker room and closed the door as quietly as he could, still holding me he looked at me (to be honest I could get used to being so close to his chest like this)

"what the fuck have you done this time" he whispered

"you can't hide from me Sarah, I will get you" Dean practically sung outside the room, my eyes widened.

_'i'm going to be kidnapped and then killed... great'_

John looked at me and put his finger to his lip, we heard Dean's footsteps growing softer and I sighed,

"basically it wasn't my fault Punk asked me a question and I answered sarcastically I didn't mean it I swear and with my luck Seth had heard the whole thing and told him and I didn't mean all of it and then he looked like he was going to pounce on me and I ran" I whispered rambling on a little bit.

John rolled his eyes, "what did you say exactly?" he whispered back

"that I shook my ass for him and he gets me hot and bothered when he pressed me against the wall" I whispered, we both jumped at a bang on the door

"go and hide in one of the lockers"

I didn't need to be told twice, I ran and hide quietly closing the door behind me, John looked behind him to see if I was hidden and then opened the door, Randy walked in with Punk following behind him.

"have you seen Sarah?" Randy asked,

John closed the door

"did Dean see you come in here?"

Randy looked at him and shook his head, John looked at me and motioned for me to come out, I climbed out of the locker and Punk jumped back

"shit you scared me"

Randy came over and hugged me, "you are a A class prat you are"

"I didn't think he would rush and tell him like that"

"well me and Punk followed you and saw you run and split up trying to bump into you, then I saw him walk, smirking to himself, looking quite mental going back to his locker room, I then knocked on John's locker room door to see if you were in here or if he had seen you running around like a headless chicken"

I breathed a sigh of relief

Punk smirked, "although I have to say something"

"what" I snapped

"he seemed very interested in finding you... I think perhaps you shouldn't be left alone... for a while"

Randy nodded and John agreed, I groaned

_'great just my luck I've made an enemy without even trying and this enemy can kill me or do worse things.. I don't want to think about' _

- Line Break -

The rest of my training went well without any mishaps, we ended up having to do alot of mic training in Randy's locker room, with John and Punk there by the door, just incase and Stephanie seemed to like what she saw when she came and saw me.

"you can do your first television interview next week" she told me and smiled, before walking out.

I had only seen the shield a couple of times, first time was when Randy was giving me a piggyback, John and Punk on either side of him when we saw them walking towards us, Dean smirked but didn't say anything.

the second time was when I was talking to Stephanie Mcmahon about the interview, what to wear, what exactly should I speak about and I could see them out of the corner of my eye watching, when Stephanie walked away, they looked like they were going to come over but Punk and John showed up, took me by the arms and walked away from them with me.

After a busy month, I was glad to have the weekend to rest and relax, I collapsed on my bed, Randy had decided to stay round and was sleeping on the coach (just incase the shield knew where I lived apparently... but I reckon it was so he could wake me up early tomorrow, deny me of another lie in and then steal my food)

I put my pjs on and climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

**Sorry I just wanted to get the training section done and get her into being a WWE Diva, hope you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it **


	5. Chapter Five

After the non-eventful weekend, I was ready to get back into it on Monday, Randy still stayed round my apartment and stole most of my food (I don't know where he puts it.. maybe in one of his toes or something) I got ready, put on a white vest top with butterflies on it and my light blue skinny jeans and my sneakers. Today was the day of my first interview, I walked up to Randy and smiled,

"I'm ready!"

Randy nodded, "now please don't do anything to annoy the shield today"

I put my hand up to my head "I'll try sir" he makes it sound like I go out and do it on purpose.

Randy smiled and got into his car, I got in too and we drove to the headquarters.

- Line Break -

When we got into Randy's locker room, I gasped there hung up was my new wrestling attire and it looked AWESOME, Randy smiled "that looks nice, we'll can do some practice in the ring before your interview if you want"

I jumped up and down, "yes... now get out I need to change"

Randy growled but turned around muttering under his breath something like I'm not leaving my own god damn locker room woman, either way he wasn't looking so I got changed, the sports bra top was nice and snug and the skirt was just above the knees, it had small hot pants underneath so I wouldn't be flashing my panties off to everyone and then I put my knee pads on and my wrestling boots and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked hot, like a real diva.

"ready!" I said and Randy turned around, I spun around for him and he smiled at me, "you look like a proper diva now... let's go wrestle"

for some reason, Punk and John was already there, probably due to what happened last time, John gave me and hug and said I looked lovely and Punk looked like he was catching flies, I climbed up the steps, blew a kiss to John and Punk and then put my leg over the middle rope and bent down I shook my ass a little bit, John whistled, which made me laugh and then I got into the ring.

The Match between me and Randy was a work out, he was still taking it a bit easy on me but It was still tiring, after a while we both called it quits and high fived. John clapped

"that was really good, loved you trying to do the STFU on him"

"yeah well... It felt like a good idea at the time"

"except the fact I've been in that submission move WAY too many times" Randy said smirking, "and I now know how to stop it happening"

"took you long enough though" John said, making Randy glare at him, I sighed "well I need a shower, thanks for the match Randy"

they all looked at each other, like they were having a mental discussion with each other, before Randy said, "I'll wait outside the shower room for you"

- Line Break -

I waited until we were halfway to the girls changing room and said to him

"you know the shield are probably bored with me now, they probably just thought of it as an activity to pass the time... I'm no threat to them"

Randy shook his head, "no I saw the way Dean looked when he was looking for you, It was like he was really enjoying himself"

"kind of like when you go into viper mode before you RKO someone?"

Randy looked at me, looking a bit upset, "yes exactly like that"

"oh crap... I didn't mean this to happen Randy, I promise I didn't challenge him or anything"

"yeah but you bumped into him, mouthed him off, shook your ass in his direction and then said he makes you hot and bothered... it's a bit of a challenge or a tease"

"it doesn't sound good does it Randy"

he shook his head and sighed, "hopefully he will get bored soon... maybe find a new toy or a hobby"

He then looked forward and froze, I looked aswell, coming round the corner, the shield who were in deep conversation (probably about how to wear more black in their outfits and look more badass) They also froze when they saw both of us.

"shall we run?" I whispered to Randy, he tutted at me

"no of course not... I don't want them thinking that's another challenge and besides I'm Randy Orton I don't run"

I tutted at him,

"damn and yes you do... you do it all the time in the ring"

we continued walking, so did they and then they blocked our way, crossing their arms.

"where do you two think your going?" Dean said tilting his head, looking at me. I looked at Randy _'come on Randy answer for us you have a big enough gob' _

"I'm walking Sarah to the girls changing room so she can clean up"

Seth sniggered and Roman grinned, Dean looked at me and then his eyes raked over my body, making me shudder _'I feel so dirty' _

"I'm pretty sure a tough thing like her can walk herself to the girls changing room by herself, shes a big girl, isn't that right Sarah?" He smirked at me, I looked at Randy and sighed _'well my brilliant ideas have got me into this much trouble already why the hell not' _

"I am tough but me and Randy are going to have sex aswell laters" and with that I walked past him, Randy hurried after me, we looked over our shoulders Seth and Roman's mouths were open in shock and Dean looked slightly surprised, he seemed to be the first to recover he smirked and glared at me.

"I highly doubt that but well played Sarah... I shall see you soon" and with that they walked on, Randy looked at me and laughed

"what made you think of that?"

I shrugged "no Idea, just came to me... just thought you know YOLO"

Randy shook his head, "never say that EVER again"

I giggled and went in the girls changing room, locking the door after me, luckily I had brought my bag with me so I had a shower and changed back into my clothes for the interview, I dried my hair and reapplied my make up. I came out of the changing room and looked at Randy

"I'm ready"

"you keep saying"

I giggled realising I had said that alot today, we then walked to the backstage area, ready for my interview.

- Line Break -

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am happy to introduce you all to our newest WWE Diva Sarah"

I walked infront of the camera smiling,

"hello Josh"

"now Sarah how does it feel to be a WWE Diva?"

"it feels great Josh, I can't wait to get into the ring, see the WWE universe and do some fighting"

Josh laughed, "It won't be long I'm sure, now you are good friends with some of the WWE superstars already, I hear you are going to be CM Punks valet next week for his match against John Cena, any thoughts on that?"

"I can't wait to help my friend Cm Punk and be there when he wins and also see the action up close with the WWE universe it's going to be amazing"

"indeed it will well, we will see you next week, nice to meet you Sarah"

"nice to meet you too Josh"

The camera then stopped filming, I sighed, Josh looked at me and smiled, "first proper interview?"

"was it obvious?"

he shook his head, "no you did brilliantly, you had a good teacher" I could see Randy behind the camera patting himself on the back, that has probably blown his ego up into space with that comment, I rolled my eyes and walked towards him,

"tag your it" I said while hitting him on the arm, he rolled his eyes and grinned at me,

"you still have loads of energy and you want to play a childish game?"

I nodded and ran, I could hear him running behind me, I laughed before running, taking different corridors and short cuts, I looked behind me and it looked like I had lost him, I laughed and then bumped straight into Dean Ambrose.

"SERIOUSLY" I said as I fell onto the floor, I quickly got up and brushed myself off, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"look I'm sorry again, I was looking behind me... for Randy he was chasing me and... your not listening"

Dean smirked, "I am listening sounds very interesting your near me with no guard dogs"

I crossed my arms, "I'm not scared of you... I don't need them around me 24/7... I don't like you please get away"

Dean laughed before glaring at me again, he then took a couple of strides towards me, stopping when he was right infront of me, staring down at me I looked up into his eyes _'god his eyes are lovely... scary but lovely' _ he leaned over towards my ear and whispered.

"oh but you should be scared of me Sarah, especially with the things I have planned for you"

I shuddered as he looked back into my eyes, _' run run run run fucking run' _

"i'm not scared of you" I said my voice wavering slightly _'geez Sarah pick the worst time to be brave... how far was Randy behind geez choose a really brilliant time to let me win a game Randy!' _

Dean's smirk seemed to get bigger,

"We shall see about that sweetheart" and with that he walked away leaving me stunned.

Randy came round the corner a couple of minutes later panting, I turned round to him and put my hands on my hip

"what took you so long old man"

"got talking to people on the way" Randy mumbled, he then saw the look on my face and hugged me

"Sorry shit I wasn't thinking... we shouldn't play games that separate you, you saw him didn't you"

"he said hes got plans for me" I shuddered again

Randy held me closer, a thousand thoughts going through my head. I waited in Randy's locker room with John and Punk, who were both looking at me like I was going to explode any second, while Randy had his match. When he finished he drove me home and nodded at me

"I'm going to stay tonight... just in case"

I nodded too tired to argue or tease him, I changed straight into my Pjs and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

_I ran as fast as I could, I could hear him panting behind me, I didn't want to look behind me, then before my eyes a wall appeared, I was cornered shit, I had no choice but to look behind me, I turned around quickly and pressed myself as close to the wall as I could, hoping he had given up, he couldn't see me, of course I was wrong. I could hear him getting closer, I could see his eyes, his smirk, his shield uniform, his hair, he was getting closer and closer until he was right infront of me, pressing me against the wall even more, I was trapped between his body and the wall, a rock and a hard place, I dared to look at him, his eyes looked cold and empty... emotionless. _

_"caught you sweetheart now the fun really begins" Dean said leaning closer to my face. _

I woke myself screaming, thrashing around, I heard Randy come in and grab hold of me and pulling me onto his lap, I snuggled in and whimpered, he stroked my hair softly.

"it's only a dream" he whispered over and over until I fell asleep on him.

- Line Break -

I woke up, I looked at the clock and sighed, I got dressed in my black shorts and my blue crop top with the word 'Babe' written in italics on the front in white. I brushed my hair and put some make up on and walked to the living room, Randy was already up, judging by the amount of coffee he was drinking he didn't have a good nights sleep, I looked away feeling guilty.

"thank you for last night" I mumbled, he looked up and patted the sofa next to him, I walked slowly towards him and sat next to him, he gave me a little hug.

"don't worry about it" he said simply and nothing else was said about it.

During the week, I was visited by those nightmares every night, Randy who now seemed to refuse to go home had to calm me down every night, by the next show Randy looked shattered, we made our way to the headquarters and met John and Punk outside, they both looked at us with concern.

"you both look shattered, is everything okay?" John said his voice laced with concern, I gave him a small smile, Randy shook his head.

"It's fine just haven't been getting alot of sleep"

"both of you?" Punk said curiously looking between both of us, he put his arm round me, "want to talk about what's really happening?" he mumbled in my ear, it was wierd him acting all concerned we usually just tease each other and pretend to hate each other.

I shook my head, "it's just me being silly don't worry about it"

He sighed, still keeping his arm round me, "well come on then I want to wrestle you" I tutted and shrugged, "fine"

- Line Break -

I changed into my ring attire and me and Randy met Punk and John there, John took a seat and Randy set next to him, before I could get ready to get in the ring, then I noticed them, the shield were working out at the end of the gym, Randy seemed to follow my eyes, his eyes closed slightly before giving me a reassuring smile, I made my way up the steps, I blew a kiss towards Randy and John, John clapped and Randy smiled, making me smile, I put my leg over the rope and then realised, I would be shaking my ass at the shield... AGAIN, I sighed _'well this will show I'm not scared of them' _ so I did just that, Randy looked over and John started giggling next to him, I got in the ring and me and Punk locked up,

"you do realise Dean was just staring at your ass, like a big old perv" he whispered

"I guessed, too bad he can't get it" I whispered back, he sniggered and I pulled him into a headlock. The match seemed to last ages, I finished Punk off with a shooting star press and John pretended to be ref when I pinned him.

"1... 2... 3...!" John shouted, I had won... Punk pretended to be dead on the canvas, with his tongue stuck out, I giggled as John put my arm up, I then jumped around and climbed each turnbuckle, leaving the one nearest Dean to last, I climbed up it and looked him straight in the eye and smirked _'you don't scare me bitch' _ his eyes darkened and his tongue flicked over his top lip before he smirked back at me. I jumped down and was grabbed by Randy who pulled me in for a hug.

"stop playing with fire" he muttered in my ear, I shrugged

"he's not going to get to me"

"I think he already has, you've been screaming out his name all week and not in a good way"

I looked at him and looked down, "I can't let him know that... he would of won, I don't want to be a coward"

He gently touched my cheek and smiled, "you are my brave little soldier"

I smiled back before climbing out of the ring, Randy and Punk following, we walked over to John and left the gym.

- Line Break -

"you should of seen his face when you shook your ass at him, it looked like he was trying to stop a boner" Punk laughed, I giggled and put my hand on my hip,

"well my ass is that good"

Punk licked his lips and leaned over the side like he was trying to have a look, "hell yeah"

I pushed him gently, "you have as much chance as him, wierdo"

he then pouted, "I thought you started liking me"

"naw I'm okay"

we all laughed at Punk's expense before going into Randy's locker room.

"but seriously I can think of a few things he wanted to do to you" Punk said waggling his eyebrows suggestively to me, I rolled my eyes

"it's not gonna happen"

"well you never know if you keep poking the fire like that... maybe you like it"

Randy growled, successfully shutting Punk up, I smiled

"so I'm your valet on monday Punk"

Punk nodded, "yeah against this prune" pointing at John, John frowned

"hey douche"

I laughed, "don't worry I will make sure he plays fair John"

"no hey your meant to help me win, hit him with a chair or something"

I rolled my eyes, "no I wouldn't hit John with a chair... EVER"

Punk tutted while John mouthed 'thank you' to me, we then all chilled in Randy's locker room until the end of the show, me and Randy got in his car and drove to mine, he looked at me and let himself in and got comfortable on the sofa, I got changed into my Pjs and was about to get into bed, when I felt like I didn't want to go to sleep anymore, I couldn't look at him again, not in my dreams... I had more chance of fighting him off in real life than my dreams, I had a bit more control and also there didn't seem to be walls always blocking me in reality. Him forcing himself onto me, I shuddered before creeping into the living room, Randy was just about to go to sleep, he looked at me

"Randy"

"yes?"

"could you sleep in my bed... with me tonight please?" I mumbled, I hated being seen as weak, Randy nodded and came back into my bedroom.

"you need to tidy up" he said as he closed the door behind him

"shut up" I mumbled back before getting into bed, he hesitated at first before climbing in, I turned off the light and fell asleep and for once in a while, no bad dreams came _'wow Randy works better than a bloody dreamcatcher' _


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: At the moment I know the shield don't seem like nice people, but this is from Sarah's POV and 1. she doesn't know them yet and only has seen them as their characters on the show and 2. she hangs around with Randy, John and Punk who also don't like them, so her judgement at the moment is clouded, it may change when she does start getting to know the different members but at the moment they still seem evil to her. thank you :)**

- Line Break -

I woke up feeling some what refreshed, I turned to my side and there was Randy still sprawled out, drooling on my pillow. I tutted before leaving the room, to go and have a shower. While I was in the shower, my thoughts went to what would be happening tonight, tonight would be the night I would accompany Punk to the ring when he has his match against John. I have no idea why they were going against each other to be honest, although I guess you couldn't categorize Punk as a heel or a face because he did whatever he wanted at at this moment got away with it.

I sighed before drying myself off and changing into my clothes, Stephanie wanted me to come down in a dress, so I changed into my black strappy dress, with small grey pictures of skulls and bones all over it, I then brushed my hair and put some makeup on.

I walked back into my room, thinking Randy would still be there and he wasn't _'he's like a ninja' _I thought looking around, I then walked out of my room to see he was ready by the door, he smiled at me.

"slept well?"

"yeah I've never slept like that"

"me neither to be honest... although you seemed to use me as a teddy during the night" he said scratching his head, my eyes widened.

"what..."

"well you cuddled into my chest, snuggled in as close as you could and sighed"

"I did not"

"you also mumbled something in your sleep aswell"

"what"

"that the shield could kiss your ass"

I laughed, that sounded like me, I looked at Randy again and smiled, _'well at least he's a nice looking teddy bear... although I can't see his chest being comfortable since he seems to like baby oil...'_

"well come on then, we will be late for your big night" he teased, my smile grew bigger before putting on my high heeled ankle boots with chains on the side and then flicked my hair behind my shoulder and walked out the door.

- Line Break -

"wow you look super hot" Punk exclaimed as soon as he saw me, John nodded in agreement before coming and giving me a hug.

"lovely Sarah" he said spinning me round, making me giggle, we all walked back to Randy's locker room, smiling like idiots. We watched the matches before Punk vs John's match, when it was the last match, me, Punk and John made our way to the gorilla position, as we was walking there, we walked into the shield, who just seemed to be strolling around. Punk and John seemed to move closer to me, nearly squashing me in the middle, Dean smirked.

"nice dress" he said looking me up and down, Roman looked uninterested and was staring at a wall and Seth just looked amused, _'is he always so amused?'_

"thank you... now bye bye"

and with that I pulled Punk and John with me through them, they moved out the way, thankfully and we continued on our way.

Punk giggled, "you should of seen his face, he was looking at your ass when you walked past"

"he can look all he want, he ain't touching this" I said gesturing to myself, John tutted

"come on children, let's go and make this match awesome"

- Line Break -

John entered first, I watched him do his entrance, then looked at Punk who gave me a reasurring smile, he then held out his hand, which I took (because I was so nervous), a couple of minutes later Punk's music started and we walked out, he dropped my hand so he could interact with the crowd, I smiled and waved as I went down to the ring, I stayed on the outside while Punk went into the ring.

Then the match started, It was awesome seeing a match so upclose like this, (my inner WWE fan was going nuts) John ran at Punk, making John end up infront of me, he winked before continuing his match. I tried to get the crowd behind Punk, banging my fists on the ring and clapping. Punk smiled at me, which made me think I was doing a good job, but then out of nowhere John clotheslined him and was about to do the STFU when all of a sudden.

'Siegma, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta... SHIELD'

I glanced at Punk, who looked confused, John instantly got off Punk and looked at me. _'oh for fucks sake' _

I looked to the crowd to see if I could see them and there they were making there way down to the ring, Seth passed me and smirked.

"don't you know where the entrance is or do you just like fans groping you?" I whispered to him, he looked at me and snorted, obviously he heard me and it proved he had a sense of humour. Then I looked in the ring, there was Seth climbing into the ring and Roman was already in the ring fighting against John, but where was... he was right behind me... of course... why did I think anything else would happen.

I turned around and there he was smirking at me, I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hip.

"seriously" I shouted at him, making him smirk even more, he moved towards me making me clutch the ring. _'perhaps I should go under the ring... but then if he followed me I would be stuck under with him... yeah maybe not'_

He was then leaning over me, _'please don't hurt the face' _

I stared into his eyes, glowering at him, before trying to push him away, he moved slightly. _'what the fuck is he made out of metal... need to start hitting the weights' _

He leaned closer to me, his breath fanning over my face, I still stared at him, I would not back down infront of everyone, the crowd seemed to be going mad.

"KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER"

my eyes widened... _'nnnoooo crowd why chant that your meant to be on my side'_

Dead smirked, like the idea was going through his mind, but he shook his head and whispered to me.

"believe in the shield" before kissing me on my forehead, he moved away and I sunk to the floor, Roman and Seth seemed to have done what they wanted in the ring, so they met Dean and began to make their way up the entrance ramp, I groaned before getting to my feet and looking in the ring, they were both there staring at me, I got into the ring and stood between them.

"what the hell was that" Punk whispered, not looking at me

"no idea.. but he kissed my forehead" I whispered back

"eeewww gross... you will need to wash your forehead in bleach"

I rolled my eyes

"I wouldn't go that far"

We then all made our way up the entrance ramp, not saying another word.

- Line Break -

We were greeted by Stephanie who was clapping

"brilliant acting Sarah, well done... I didn't realise you and Dean had so much chemistry"

Punk and John snorted behind me

"uumm... me neither" I mumbled, (well I couldn't disagree with her she seemed in a happy mood... didn't want to change that)

"so we are going to work you into a storyline with the shield, it seems like the fans want to see you and Dean, so you will have quite a few interactions with him from now on, it's obvious he wants you and you looked like you were challenging him... great job"

and with that she walked off leaving me speechless, I turned round to Punk and John who looked like they had seen someone kill a puppy.

"does... that... mean I will be playing Dean's love interest?" I stated at them, looking shocked, they both nodded at me and I sighed in frustration.

"DAMNIT!"

we all walked to Randy's locker room in silence, once I got in the room, Randy was hugging me and looking at my forehead

"did he hurt you... I was so worried I was going to have to break character and run down and help you"

"no he just kissed my forehead..." I mumbled

"I told her to bleach it later on" Punk said helpfully, John nodded quickly agreeing with Punk, before smiling at me.

"on the bright side, at least he didn't kiss you on the lips"

I smiled slightly at him, (John always trying to make everyone happy) he walked out of the room, Punk rubbed the back of his neck.

"so I'm gonna go home and rest ready for more actions with the shield bye bye" I waved at him and he left aswell.

leaving me and Randy in his locker room, he sat down on the bench and I said on the bench opposite it.

"you sure your okay?" he said searching my eyes

"yeah I'm fine... will have to get used to it, Stephanie liked our 'chemistry'" I said doing air quotes with my fingers when I said chemistry, "and wants us to work more together, basically I'm Dean's love interest"

Randy's chin nearly hit the floor,

"what" he said rather comically and high pitched,

"yeah... oh well at least Seth seems to have a sense of humour"

Randy looked at me like I had grown a second head, then he shook his own head.

"well I'm going to go to the gym for a while, will you be okay on your own, won't cause any trouble?"

I rolled my eyes, "no I was thinking of going to the Shield's locker room and challenging them all"

Randy laughed before walking away, I waited a couple of minutes, swinging my legs.

"you know what let's go for a stroll... see who we meet"

- Line Break -

I walked down the many corridors, smiling... _'this place is like a maze, I LOVE IT'_

I saw Daniel Bryan chilling against a wall, he looked at me and waved, I waved back.

"hello Daniel" I said smiling at him, he smiled back

"hey Sarah isn't it" I nodded, (god this guy is awesome)

"I heard your going to be working with the shield more" I pulled a face making him laugh,

"well at least you don't have to work with Kane" I nodded, _'well that's true... although I'm pretty sure Kane wouldn't try and kiss anyone'_

"well just shout yes at him and he will get confused" I said nodding at him, he laughed.

"are you part of the yes movement?"

"hell yeah" I said smiling, he laughed and I walked on.

The next superstar I bumped into was Cody Rhodes

"hi Sarah" he said to me smiling, I smiled back, (I didn't know much about Cody Rhodes but Randy said he was pretty sure he would turn gay)

"hey Cody" I said

"guess what"

"what?" _'well this is intriguing maybe he's going to tell me a secret'_

"I used to have a moustache"

I looked at him funny, _'ooook someone's taken a few to many blows to the head'_

"it was a nice one" and with that he walked on, _'what the hell just happened?'_ I shook my head before continuing, there at the end of the corridor was Bray Wyatt (he FREAKS me out) he stared at me and smiled a creepy smile.

"what's a pretty doll like you doing so far from it's home" he said it an even creepier voice, my eyes widened

_'aaaahhhhh'_

he started walking towards me, chanting to himself about saving me from the world and following the buzzards. I stumbled backwards before then falling over my own foot and landing on my ass. _'god damn it brilliant time to fall over Sarah' _

I looked up and saw he was getting closer, I closed my eyes not wanting to see him up close and personal before I heard a voice behind me.

"Didn't your mum tell you to treat ladies nicely"

I heard Bray mutter something under his breath, I sighed in relief and opened my eyes, there was a hand helping me up I took it and was about to say thank you when I looked at his face and my eyes widened.

"Seth?"

**I know you may have wanted Dean to help but I want to build on Seth's and Sarah's friendship first as that is the one she has seen a good side to with his sense of humour so it just makes sense to me :) **


	8. Chapter Eight

"Seth" I repeated not being able to believe this was true, he looked at me amused.

"yes that is my name don't wear it out"

I gasped, "it speaks too... I thought you just smirked"

he snorted and smirked at me, "come on... let's get you away from this area before Bray comes back and wants to turn you into a lantern or something"

I shuddered but followed him, he seemed the less likely shield member to kill me or sexually assault me and he just saved my life (dramatic I know) so I have no reason to not trust him at the moment. I followed him and he stopped outside a door.

"Is this your locker room?" I said to him, looking at the door

"the shields locker room"

I stepped away from the door, the looked down the corridor I could see Randy's locker room from here, no wonder I kept bumping into them, we pass their locker room on a regular basis.

"will the other... members in inside?" I asked, trying not to be too obvious, Seth turned towards me and smirked again.

"no... Dean won't be in there he's busy at the gym" he said emphasizing on the word Dean, I rolled my eyes

"fine" before following him into the room.

- Line Break -

The shield's locker room was bigger than Randy's and had a television in it, with a games console I gaped at it (why doesn't Randy have this?) Seth saw me looking at it

"you play?" he said gesturing towards the xbox, I nodded and he smirked

"I'll play wrestling against you" I nodded (YAY someone who plays games) I sat down next to him on the sofa ( Randy your locker room needs an upgrade come on now, I know you have a television but you need a proper sofa and a games console) and grabbed a controller.

Seth chose himself, I rolled my eyes

"obvious much"

"well I wanted to play as the best"

I snorted, "you are funny Seth"

I chose Randy, making Seth snort "obvious much"

"well I wanted to play as the best" I said mimicking him

we played for what seemed like hours, we were equally matched, I won some and he won some.

"Put the chair down Sarah" he said laughing

"NEVER" I said running round the ring with it, it was funny seeing Randy's character running around the ring with a chair, with Seth following him. I turned round and smacked him with a chair, ending the match in DQ.

"damn you didn't turn DQ off" I said, Seth looked at me and laughed.

"yep... sorry"

then the door opened, making us both jump.

"don't let him get me Seth" I said jumping behind the sofa, making him snort again, I peered over the sofa to see Roman, looking confused, I sighed and stood up,

"I've never been happier to see you" making Seth laugh again, Roman looked at me and shook my head

"I suggest you leave" Roman said giving Seth a look, Seth nodded like he agreed and understood what the look meant and looked at me.

"Roman means Dean is on his way and that you should leave otherwise if he finds you here he will probably kidnap you"

I groaned, "thanks for the heads up" I said, giving him a thumbs up, before making my way to the door, I opened it and looked down the corridor, Dean had just turned round the corner and was staring at me, I stared back and before I knew it I was against the wall and he was infront of me. _'damn he's fast'_

"what I didn't walk into you, or insult you, or shake my ass at you so why am I against the wall again... is this how you get your kicks" I whined, he smirked, I looked at his eyes and I saw a flicker of amusement.

"what were you doing in my locker room?" he said tilting his head to the side.

"pfft what... I wasn't in your locker room I was just... casually standing here... looking normal..."

"really... I just saw you come out of the door of my locker room, so don't try to make up crap"

_'damnit' _

"no you didn't...ppfftt you wish I was in your locker room... hey oh look at the time, I really need to be going Randy is probably getting worried and will come looking for me and will kill you if he found us in this position"

Dean smirked at my rambling and leaned closer, he got a strand of my hair and gently put it behind my ear, my eyes widened.

"see you later than sweetheart" and with that he leaned closer and his lips brushed against mine and then he was off. I stood there frozen, my hand instinctively going up to my lips, I stood there for a couple of minutes before shaking myself and walking back to Randy's locker room.

- Line Break -

I opened Randy's locker room door and saw his pacing, he looked up at me and hugged me.

"where have you been?"

"well I took a walk and bumped into Daniel Byran, which was AWESOME, then into Cody Rhodes who told me he had a mustache... I think he's got a screw loose and then Bray Wyatt" I shuddered at the last name

"he didn't touch you did he?" Randy said looking concerned, I shook my head

"no Seth saved me"

Randy stepped away from me and looked confused, "Seth"

"yep"

"as in the Seth from the shield?"

"is there any other Seth's yes"

Randy looked suprised, "ok... didn't expect that"

"neither did I, he seems really cool and then he invited me into his locker room and they have a tv, xbox and sofa in there's Randy seriously you need to upgrade your locker room and we played wrestling, he played as himself and I played as you"

Randy shook his head, "did you win?"

"I won some, he won some... he's pretty good"

"was it just the two of you?" he said, I could hear the worry in his voice, I nodded

"yep, Roman came back and told me... well kind of told Seth to tell me Dean was on his way back so I came back here, that's about it"

Randy sighed with relief, "oh that's good... making new friends and not getting into trouble, let's go home"

We drove back in silence, Randy looked at me and I shook my head and smiled, "don't worry Randy I'll be fine tonight, you should go back to your house, it's probably growing mould by now"

He looked like he was going to object but thought otherwise at the last minute, waved goodbye to me and took off, I sighed, let myself in and grabbed something small to eat, then changed into my pjs and lay down in my bed. I looked at the ceiling thinking about what happened today.

_'is it really bad that I wanted him to kiss me more?' _

and with that I went into a sleep, surprisingly dreaming of Dean Ambrose's lips.

**Only a short chapter to help grow the friendship between Seth and Sarah :) hope you liked it **


	9. Chapter Nine

I woke up to Punk's face close to mine

"BWAH" I shouted throwing myself back away from him, He laughed and fell off my bed, making me look at him funny, Randy was standing casually by the door.

"what is he doing in my bedroom" I demanded, Randy smirked

"he wanted to wake you up" he said innocently, I glared at him before looking over the edge of the bed at Punk who was still on the floor,

"you okay down there?"

"hell yeah... by the way this top you have hidden under the bed... looks alot like a CM punk top"

I turned bright red (okay I liked the design) "thats great" I said running a hand through my hair,

"now what are you doing here so early" I complained, Randy walked over to help Punk off the floor, who decided to pull the top from under the bed.

"It IS my top" he said gleefully, he came closer to me, "do you wear it to bed?"

I shook my head, "no I liked the design... that's it.. what are you doing?" He stopped rubbing the top all over himself,

"i'm giving you my scent"

Randy snorted while I rolled my eyes, blushing slightly, "give it back and GET OUT" I yelled, Punk shrugged and left the room, Randy looked at me and smiled, "go and get ready" he said, "I'll control this one out here" with that he walked out giving me time to get changed.

- Line Break -

We turned up at the headquarters and we saw John running towards us, we all got out and he gave me a hug.

"you poor poor thing"

"what have I done now?" I wondered, _'seriously I have done nothing, I haven't long woken up... could I have caused trouble in my sleep?' _

"you haven't seen the script for tonight have you" he said patting my head in a sympathetic way

I shook my head and grabbed the paper from him.

"don't say I didn't warn you" he said softly

I read the paper and my eyes widened

"WHAT!"

I threw the paper back at John and ran both of my hands through my hair, '_why me, why me'_

"let me see" Randy said grabbing the paper, "okay I have a match against Batista, you will be going with Punk again... on a three on one match against the shield"

"great... I'm doomed" Punk wailed facepalming himself

"Punk gets pinned, loses then Sarah goes in to the ring, making sure Punk's okay and the shield enter the ring, surrounding her... they enter and walk towards her, she backs towards the turnbuckle, then Dean kisses her"

"WHAT" Punk yelled, I sighed

"that's what I said" I yelled back, Punk smirked and waggled his eyebrows at me

"great minds think alike... although to be honest at least you get some nice action I probably die in the ring... all you will need is to bleach your mouth out, I may need serious medical help"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "well we will swap then, you kiss Dean and I will be knocked out"

"hell no... he's not my type" Punk said winking at me, I snorted before we all went into the building.

- Line Break -

We all sat in Randy's locker room (which now has a proper sofa thanks to me) watching Randy's match, he was doing pretty well.

"come on Randy" I cheered, John and Punk looked at me

"he can't hear you" Punk said, "although if you want to cheer feel free to pretend to be a cheerleader... go and get the outfit and pom poms and doing the whole shabang"

John pushed him off the sofa, making him land on his ass,

"ow" he said getting up rubbing his ass, making me laugh, then all of a sudden there was a loud bang on the door, making us jump. We all looked at each other, then they both turned to me.

"Sarah get the door" they both said in unison. I tutted at both of them before opening the door slightly.

"hello?" I said before my eyes widened comically, there stood Dean, smirking at me... like usual, I sighed

"what do you want?" I hissed,

"to talk to you about the script tonight" he whispered, I turned to Punk and John (god I have a death wish)

"I'm just going to go and speak to this person in private... see you in a bit" I said to them they both looked at me and nodded, obviously too involved in the match, I closed the door behind me and moved slightly away from the locker room, to a spot which was halfway between Randy and the Shield's locker room, I put my hands on my hips.

"what about it?" I snapped, I wasn't in the best of moods because of it, when Stephanie said a few interactions, I thought they may have ruined a few matches or spoke to me again and then it would be a while until the kissing scenes, enough time for me to get out of them... but apparently not.

Dean smirked before walking towards me, I stepped backwards and ended up against the wall again.

"Seriously, Is this how you are always going to talk to me" I whined, Dean smirked even more.

"If this is how I can make sure you listen... sure"

I rolled my eyes, _'he has a wall fetish he means...'_

"so what about the script that you want to talk about"

His eyes went to my lips, while he licked his own. _'oh I think I know what you're thinking about' _

"I was thinking... since we have a... scene later on if you wanted to practice it?" he said, as innocently as he could do, my eyes widened and I tried moving away from the wall, he saw it instantly and blocked me with putting his arms on either side of me and leaning closer.

"why do you think I would want to practice?" I mumbled trying not to look in his eyes, or at his lips.

"just to make sure it doesn't go wrong" he suggested, "or to make sure you don't faint and go out of character" he smirked _'big head' _

I glared at him, "I wouldn't faint... your not that good ppffttt it's more likely I'll be sick"

his smirk was then replaced by a cocky grin, "was that a yes to practising then?" he leaned closer his lips brushed against mine, my eyes instinctively fluttered close. _'I'm going to go to hell... just think this will help later on' _

He closed the gap, I gasped, his lips were so soft, so warm, he kissed me gently. I whimpered at the sensation of his lips moving over mine. _'was NOT expecting this' _He pushed himself closer to me, he hands came up and cupped my face, my arms flung themselves round his next. He nibbled gently on my lip, making me gasp again, he took this an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue teasing mine. What felt like a lifetime, he pulled away slowly, his hands still on my face. I opened my eyes and stared straight into his. Both of us were panting slightly.

"well... at least we know I won't throw up" I mumbled, still trying to get my head around what happened, Dean rolled his eyes and let go of my face.

"I'll see you later"

and with that he walked on, I stood there for a while to calm myself down, before making my way back to the locker room.

- Line Break -

I got changed into my skinny jeans and a purple crop top and brushed my hair, I walked out of the locker room and looked at Punk, he nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"let's go and get killed"

I snorted and followed him to the gorilla position, the shield were already there. Seth saw me and smirked

"haven't been in any trouble recently" he said still smirking, Punk raised his eyebrow to me and I shook my head,

"nice to see you too Seth... just because I beat you at wrestling" I said, making him roll his eyes, I looked at Roman, who looked uninterested as usual, then at last my eyes landed on Dean, who looked a bit confused, his eyes then met mine, they seemed to turn slightly darker, he licked his lips and looked away, I blushed before looking at Punk.

"ready?" I asked and he nodded and we made our entrance.

I gave him a hug in the ring, (since I was meant to care about him)

"don't get injured too much" I whispered in his ear

"I'll try" he said sarcastically, "don't get hot and bothered too much" he whispered back, I tutted at him before leaving the ring.

the shield then made their entrance, Seth walked past me and smirked

"I want to talk to you later" he whispered, I looked at him confused but nodded slightly, still staying in character.

Then the match started, to be honest for a 3 vs 1, Punk was doing well, he started against Dean and landed some really good punches and reversals, then Dean tagged Seth in and Punk kicked him in the side of the head, I thought he could win if it wasn't scripted for him to lose. It ended with Roman superman punching him, knocking him out and thus getting the pin.

The shield left the ring and started making their way up the entrance ramp, I slid into the ring and bent down, pretending to check on Punk, Punk who had his eyes slightly opened whispered,

"I can see down your top"

I pulled myself away from him, then looked at the shield they had already surrounded the ring, I stood up, looking scared. They all entered the ring at the same time, I looked round the ring trying to find a way out, I backed myself towards the nearest turnbuckle, they followed. Dean walked in front of the other two and was in my face in a couple of seconds.

I looked into his eyes, he smirked and whispered

"round two"

with that his lips crashed onto mine, his hands came and pinned my arms down to the rope on either side of the turnbuckle, his lips moved against mine, a little rougher than last time for a while before he backed away, he wiped his lips and winked at me before leaving the ring with the other two members of the shield. I stood there shocked for a moment before rushing over to Punk, trying to wake him up, then Raw went off air.

Punk eventually got up and rubbed his head

"Ouch... i'm going to have a headache later on tonight" He grumbled as we walked back up the entrance ramp.

"guess that's karma for looking down my top" I said, smirking at him, he looked at me and smirked back

"well it was worth it then.. I'm going to die a happy man" he sighed, when we got back, I saw Seth standing there on his own looking at me,

"I just need to speak to Seth quickly, will you be okay getting back to Randy's locker room?" I whispered to him.

he nodded but looked confused, "when were you friends with Seth?"

"since he saved me from Bray Wyatt that's when"

he looked at me and then nodded, before making his way back to the locker room, I watched him go before going to Seth.

"you wanted to see me?" I said, Seth looked at me and smirked

"me and Roman are playing wrestling tomorrow, I thought you and your friends would like to come, have a 3 vs 3 match"

"wheres Dean going to be?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "probably the gym or the bar, he doesn't like wrestling games he prefers to fight in real life not on a screen" he said trying to mimick Dean's voice, I giggled... not a bad impression of him to be honest.

"sure why not, gimme your number and I'll let you know tonight"

he nodded and gave me his number, I smiled at him before walking back to Randy's locker room.

- Line Break -

"you okay Sar?" Randy said giving me a hug, I nodded

"yeah I'll be fine.. listen Seth has invited us to play wrestling with him and Roman, tomorrow"

Randy and John looked at me like I had grown a second head, Punk smiled at me

"i'm in... I could beat them at wrestling games but you didn't say freako's name"

"he won't be there" I looked at Randy and John, "please Seth isn't bad... you will like him and Roman doesn't seem to talk so it's all good"

John smiled, "I'm in... I've spoken to Seth before he seems okay"

Randy looked torn before he sighed, "fine... fine" he said shrugging, "now lets go home" I clapped and we all left the building.

Randy looked at me as we reached my house, "you sure about making friends with one of the shield"

I nodded, "Seth's not that bad.. everytime I've seen him he's been nice to me and he has a sense of humour"

Randy nodded, "as long as you are safe.. I'll see you later then"

I nodded and smiled, "bye bye".

I went into my apartment and sent a text to Seth.

'Hey we are all In, me, Randy, John and Punk'

he sent one back in a couple of minutes.

'AWESOME! see you tomorrow, we shall have the match in the shields locker room'

I smiled and then went to bed.


	10. Chapter Ten

I smiled to myself, today will be a good day. I went and had a shower and sent a text to Randy explaining where we will be meeting and at what time, then got dressed.

I wore my denim skirt, black strappy top that was sparkly and my black boots. I brushed my hair and curled it and done my makeup. I looked in the mirror and smiled, before chilling in the living room until Randy turned up.

Randy turned up half an hour later, wearing a shirt and jeans, he smiled at me, looking a bit nervous.

"you okay?" I said concerned, he shook his head.

"yeah it's just wierd you know, these guys seem like pricks and then they invite us to play games with them... it's wierd" he muttered, I nodded (he had a point)

"well at least we can beat them fair and square on the game"

He smiled at me and he drove to the headquarters, John and Punk were waiting outside, John was wearing one of his own tops and jean shorts, Punk was wearing black shorts and a white top with a black skull on it.

"ready guys?" I asked, they both nodded and I led them to the shield's locker room.

- Line Break -

I opened the door and smirked

"we're here!" I said throwing my arms up in the air, Roman looked at me wierdly while Seth snorted.

"we can see that... let's play"

I sat down next to Seth, who was sat next to Roman, Punk, John and Randy took the other end of the sofa.

"now you will have to be on our team" Seth told me, I opened my mouth to disagree with him but he shook his head.

"three vs three"

I tutted before grabbing a controller, everyone chose themselves, it was just me to choose.

"you will have to be Dean" Seth said smirking

"but why" I whined at him

"because we will be the Shield then" he stated as it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"fine" I grumbled, before choosing Dean.

We had a few really good matches, it was 4 wins to each team, now this was the decider.

"come on lets do this" I said excitedly, Seth chuckled. Roman was currently in the ring against Punk, Punk had reversed his clothesline and ran outside the ring, Roman then tagged Dean (me) into the match, I got out of the ring and punched Punk before getting him back into the ring.

"hey let me win SaSa" Punk said grinning

"nope not gonna happen" I said smirking at him, I did a DDT on him and started taunting him.

"come on DEAN... DEAN... DEAN... DEAN..." I screamed at the screen as he wasn't reversing any of Punk's moves, at that moment, the real version of Dean walked in.

- Line Break -

"not that I'm complaining but why were you screaming my name" Dean said smirking, I facepalmed myself, luckily I had tagged Seth in so he had quickly pinned Punk and we won.

"well that was fun, let's go" Randy said looking at me, Dean tilted his head looking at me, since I hadn't answered his question.

Seth looked at both of us in amusement, "you know what Roman let's go with Orton, Cena and Punk quickly" and with that Seth walked out, John followed (since he couldn't see this was a dangerous situation... hes too trusting) Punk and Randy were pulled out with Roman. Punk looked angry and Randy looked upset. they left, closing the door behind them.

Dean sat himself down next to me _'god he's gorgeous... wait... no... damnit his kisses have melted all my braincells' _

"so why were you screaming my name?" Dean said leaning closer to me

"I was playing as you" I mumbled gesturing towards the television, where the shield were still celebrating their win.

"and why did you play as me?" _'he was WAY too close' _

"because Seth told me to... so we could be the shield" I mumbled back refusing to look at him, since I had no control over my hormones (seriously two kisses off this guy and I've gone all stupid)

He moved even closer to me, grabbing my face gently making me look into his eyes, he smirked.

"I can think of better ways to make you scream my name"

and with that statement his lips crashed into mine again. _'PUSH HIM OFF PUSH HIM OFF'_ but apparently my body was thinking other things, I wrapped my arms round his neck as he gently pushed me back, making me lie on the sofa and him on top of me. He nibbled on my lip again, I opened my mouth and gave him entrance to my mouth. He didn't hesitate in sliding his tongue into my mouth again and playing with my tongue. I moaned and shifted my hips making him groan. I could feel he was getting very excited by this kiss. His arousal was pressing against me, making me gasp. My hands went up into his hair pulling him closer to me. He moved off my lips and placed kisses on my cheek, making his way to my ear and then down my neck. I moaned, then my mind seemed to kick in and I gently pushed him with my hands, he moved away, panting. I looked at him, his eyes were glazed, darker and half closed, his lips were slightly puffy from our make out session. He licked his lips and sighed before pulling himself up into a sitting position, bringing me with him.

"well... that was unexpected" I panted, not wanting to look at him, he rolled his eyes

"you were the one screaming my name" he stated, looking at me, I blushed dirty thoughts rushing to my evil brain.

"maybe I should go..." I mumbled before pushing myself towards the door, I was nearly there before he grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him

"I want you" his eyes darkening, he leaned closer, placing butterfly kisses on my neck, "let me take you" he murmered against my neck. My eyes fluttered

"I can't" I panted, he looked at me and smirked

"you will be mine... sooner or later, no one can resist"

I looked at him and scoffed, "this was a mistake... I wasn't thinking straight... meant nothing goodbye"

and I walked out.

- Line Break -

Randy and Punk were waiting by the car, they both rushed to me and hugged me.

"you okay?" Randy said looking at me

"I'm fine" I said, trying to reassure myself aswell as them two

"can I just go home please"

Randy looked at me and nodded, Punk hugged me before letting me climb into the car and Randy took me home.

"if you ever want to talk about what happened or how your feeling let me know" Randy said as we reached mine, I nodded.

"could you come in and we will talk"

Randy nodded and gave me a little smile, I walked into my apartment and sat down, Randy sat opposite me

"what happened?"

"he kissed me... for the third time"

"third?"

I put my hand up and he pretending to zip his mouth up

"he keeps kissing me... and I like it"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Randy's eyes widened comically, if I didn't feel ashamed of not being able to control my lips or my hormones or body, I would of laughed.

"maybe it's because you haven't been with anyone in a while?" he said trying to sound like the idea of me kissing Dean wasn't freaking him out.

"are you offering yourself to me Randall?" I teased, making him go bright red, like a tomato.

"no... no that's not what I meant... PUNK!" he mumbled before shouting Punk at the end, I looked at him confused

"no I'm Sarah"

_'maybe he's taken a few too many shots to the head?' _

"that's not what I meant, it's perfect he likes you and you are desperate simple, kill two birds with one stone" he said jumping up and clapping his hands together.

"I shall set you guys up later"

and with that he walked out of my apartment leaving me confused,

_'did he just whore me out to CM Punk, man he is going to get a bitch slap tomorrow' _

- Line Break -

I woke up with a start, I looked at the time and groaned, _'time to get up' _ I went for a shower before getting changed into some denim shorts and a white tank top, I walked into the living room to see Randy already there with Punk, Punk looked at me and smirked.

"I knew you wanted me" he said gesturing to himself, I ignored the urge to tut at him,

"what have you been smoking?" I said when I put my converses on, Punk tutted at me.

"I don't smoke... straight edge yeah" he said crossing his arms and doing his pose. I rolled my eyes

"well you have to be on something and Randy you are not whoring me out" and with that I slapped him on the back of the head, I know it didn't hurt him but he did have the decency to pretend it hurt and rubbed his head.

We made our way to the headquarters and John was there again, with a bit of paper in his hand. I sighed

_'now what is going to happen, I'm not going to have sex with him in the ring am i?'_

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you Sarah" John said shaking his head, I tilted my head at him.

"I thought you were John Cena not Bad news Barrett" I teased, trying to ease the horrible feeling in my stomach, he pulled a face at me before passing me the piece of paper.

"read it out loud" Punk whined, "I wanna know if we will need bleach or not... and also if I live to see tomorrow"

"okay, Randy you have an interview, the I have a match against... Alicia Fox, but oh no the shield come in and interfere, Dean comes in and kisses me again, then Punk you come out and help me and then you and Dean have a match and he then goes to do his finisher on you and I kiss him, then you do your finisher on him and you win and then he says he will make me pay... great"

Punk sighed, "well at least I win... kind of"

Randy looked at me and looked worried, "don't worry about it Sar"

"I'll try not to Randy"

- Line Break -

We walked to Randy's locker room, when I saw Seth I waved at him (although he left me with Dean last time I saw him but I find him amusing so meh)

"hey Sethie"

"Sethie?" he said looking at me wierd

"yep... that's your nickname, how are things"

he smirked, "good we are about to go to the gym, if you want to come and join us"

I looked at him and smiled, "you want a match against me I know but I would win"

he rolled his eyes before smirking, "I think there is another person who would love to wrestle you more"

and with that he left, I sighed before going to Randy's locker room to see I had a new wrestling attire. It was black short shorts, with a purple band around the top and a purple cropped top. I smiled and changed into it straight away.

"Randy... RANDY!" I yelled as he wasn't listening to me, he looked up and whistled

"wow nice outfit, want to go to the gym?" he said smiling at me

"I was about to suggest that, lets go"

We got to the gym and they were there, Dean looked at me and smirked, Roman looked at me and nodded and Seth came over

"hey Sarah, nice outfit" he said as he came over

"well thank you Sethie"

"come to wrestle?" he said gesturing towards the ring with his head, I nodded

"yep I'm going to wrestle Randy, you can help me if you want"

Seth looked at the other two members of the shield and smirked,

"sure... why not"

Seth got in the ring and then I got in.

"right I see your pretty good at high flying moves, the only problem is you pick the wrong time to do the move" Seth said to me looking very serious, I nodded (I didn't actually expect him to help but meh)

he whispered instructions in my ear and I nodded again, smiling, then me and Randy wrestled, he pushed me against the turnbuckle, he walked away and was about to run at me, I moved out of the way and swapped our positions so he was against the turnbuckle, I then did a handstand, grabbed his neck with my legs and pulled, he followed the move and it looked pretty AWESOME.

Seth clapped, I highfived him and looked over to other shield members, Roman was smiling and Dean... where has he gone

"I want to help" _'of course you do... perv bet you have more than wrestling in your head dirty boy'_

Seth looked amused, "easy win" he whispered in my ear, "if you play your cards right"

he whispered different instructions in my ear, making Dean look uncomfortable, he probably wasn't used to one of his team members helping out someone else, Randy had got himself out of the ring but didn't sit down just incase, I smiled and high fived Seth again, before looking at Dean and smirking.

"lets go"

Dean smirked at me and went to grab me but I moved out of the way and shook my head, he looked at me confused and tried it again, I giggled in the end I ended up against the turnbuckle with him infront of me, he smirked thinking he had me where he wanted me, but I don't think so

"oh Dean!" I moaned, making his eyes widen, Seth snorted and Randy tutted and muttering something under his breath like "dirty tactics"

I advanced forward, Dean moved away not sure what he was meant to do. _'well well someone doesn't like it when he's not in control' _

"Dean oh yes" I moaned again before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the turnbuckle, thus reversing our earlier position, he gulped and looked at me with crazy wild eyes.

I leaned in, my mouth to his ear

"Dean" I moaned in his ear making him groan, _'got ya'_ and with that I grabbed the back of head and did a running bulldog, he groaned as he went on the floor, I rolled him over but purposely pinning him with my ass in his face.

"1...2 ... 3" Seth shouted and I got up, Dean whimpered and I high fived Seth

"Poor Dean" Randy said getting into the ring, "but nice bulldog"

"thanks" I said smiling at him, Dean got up and glared, "dirty tactics" he muttered.

"not really, use your opponents weakness against them... and besides you didn't seem to mind it" I said giggling, Dean growled before grabbing me by the waist.

Randy looked torn in helping me or looking amused, Seth just looked amused. Dean looked into my eyes, I could see they had got slightly darker, I could feel his excitement against me. He leaned closer to my ear,

"I will have you and then you will have a reason to moan my name like that"

and with that he walked out of the gym, I looked at Seth and Randy,

"he's just a sore loser" I shrugged, not wanting them to know I was excited about later on now.

- Line Break -

Me and Punk watched Randy's interview from his Locker room, when he had finished we looked at each other,

"see you in a bit" I said getting up, Punk nodded and smiled

"don't worry I won't be late to save you" He winked, I laughed and left the locker room, I made my way to the gorilla position and saw Alicia Fox there already she smiled at me before she went out, I was a bit nervous, when my theme started, Skillet - Whispers in the Dark.

I made my way down to the ring, smiling at the audiences reaction to me, I waved and got inside the ring. The match itself was really good, it was back and forth, until I got her in the corner and did a running bulldog and then,

'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta... Shield'

I looked around, Alicia fox had already backed herself in the corner, then I saw him Dean coming down looking smug, (and probably still a bit annoyed about earlier) he got in the ring and walked right up to me, I tried to back away but he grabbed my waist and crashed his lips onto mine again. I could feel the aggression coming from him by how rough it was but it was good, I then heard CM punk's music and Dean let go, Alicia had gone somewhere and Punk had made his way down to the ring and went after Dean. Then Triple H's music hit, we all looked up and Triple H and Stephanie entered.

"well well well... we have a perfect match here" Triple H announced, making the audience cheer, "Punk vs Dean... with Sarah in Punk's corner... IT BEGINS NOW" and with that he walked off.

The match was good watching from the sidelines, Punk did some really good reversals, I stood on the side of the ring and clapped, getting the audience behind punk, Dean then went for his finisher and I knew what I had to do, I slipped in the ring, grabbed his face and kissed him, he immediately let go of Punk and went to grab me, but I moved away, then Punk hit him with the go to sleep and won by pin.

Punk hugged me and we high fived in the ring and started to make our way back to the locker rooms before we heard Dean's voice.

"you will pay for that you hear me Sarah" he spat down the microphone before throwing it down onto the floor, I rolled my eyes and we continued walking.

- Line Break -

Randy met us backstage, "wow it was like Deja vu" he said winking at me, I giggled and gave him a hug, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean, he looked at me and then looked straight away and walked off, I felt like a moth towards a flame.

"excuse me" I said to them both leaving them confused, I followed Dean making sure I kept my distance, he then stopped turned round all of a sudden and grabbed me.

"I thought you were following me... giving in are we?" he whispered in my ear

"no... I was just checking on you" I mumbled, Dean looked at me

"why" he whispered, "no-one cares about me to do such a stupid thing like that" and with that he started to walk away

"that's because you act like a dick most of the time people don't care for dicks Dean" I yelled at him, he froze before coming back and pushing me against the wall, hard _'ouch that fucking hurt' _I grimaced and looked at him.

"why do you think I act like a dick huh Sarah, so I don't get used and abused" I looked at him, he looked pretty upset, obviously something from the past had come into his mind and then I don't know what I was thinking but I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

He froze a first before giving in and kissing me back, my hands found his hair and he ran his hands up and down my sides, he pulled away and put his forehead to mine, panting slightly.

"why?" he murmered

"maybe your growing on me" I mumbled back to him, not looking into his eyes, I mean this guy I've made out with more than anyone and I'm not even dating him.

Dean's lips quirked upwards slightly, like he was about to smile, but within a second it had gone.

"but you said I'm a dick" he mumbled to me, I stroked his hair making him flinch away from me.

"maybe I don't know you enough" I said looking at him wierdly, his eyes looked wild now, like an animal trying to escape a cage.

"maybe if you invited me out on a date then maybe I would say yes and give you a chance to prove me wrong?" I mumbled to him, I went to stroke his cheek but he flinched away from me again. _'ooook not a fan of loving touches' _

He looked at like he was a bit lost, after a while he nodded and we swapped numbers, He nodded at me and left, which was odd since he had his tongue down my throat only a couple of minutes ago. I smiled to myself and walked to Randy's locker room.

"you seem happy" Randy noted as I walked into the room

"I have a date"

"oooh who with"

"Dean"

Randy looked at me and laughed, "I knew this might happen"


	12. Chapter Twelve

"WHAT" I screamed at Randy, who was still looking smug, "what do you mean, you knew this might happen"

"because you both have started giving each other bedroom eyes" he said winking at me, although looking a bit awkward at the same time, I blushed

"I do not.. its all him" I whined,

"you do... anyways lets get back to your house, I have a surprise for you"

I clapped and jumped up and down, (god I love surprises) before following him to the car, we got to my house and there was Seth, Punk and John waiting outside, I grinned.

"did we kidnap Sethie?" I said tilting my head to the side still grinning.

"no silly we are having a sleepover" Punk said jumping up and down, I rolled my eyes at him, "does that mean we are going to have pillow fights and stuff?"

"no Punk" we all said to him, making him sigh and mutter, "damnit" under his breath.

"where's Roman?" I said looking at Seth, he smiled,

"well someone had to keep Dean company, by the way... I'm not meant to be here, Dean doesn't know so shhh" he said winking at me, I giggled (this is the beginning to a beautiful friendship)

"so lets all go in" I said letting everyone in, I changed into my pjamas (because they are comfortable) and saw everyone else had just simply taken their tops off _'wow alone with 4 topless guys... RESULT!' _

I set up a bed for two of them of the sofas, the guest bedroom was set up for one of them and the air bed in their aswell, we all sat on the sofas, Me, Randy and Seth on one and John and Punk on the other one.

"so why are we having a sleepover?" I asked them

"so we can discuss you and Dean" Seth said simply, Randy snorted, John smiled and Punk tutted

"there's no SaSa and Dean, SaSa is mine" Punk stated before getting a pillow chucked at his head, "enough denying it SaSa you love me" he said throwing the pillow back at me, making me giggle. (he's such a wierdo)

"so what about me and Dean, we're not a couple I have no idea you guys loved to hear about this"

"well Seth knows alot about Dean so I thought he could help you out on your date, which is..." Randy looked at me waiting to answer, I got my phone out _'shit I don't think we set a date or time' _

So I sent a text to him 'yo it's Sarah, when's our date and what time'

within a heartbeat he replied, 'hello sweetheart, tomorrow, i'll pick you up at 7'

I repeated this information to the wierd guys sat near me. Seth snorted,

"doesn't hang around does he... to be honest the state he came back to the locker room it was like you had raped him... poor guy"

my eyes widened, "I didn't do anything I swear I just told him if he wanted a chance to take me out on a date and then I went to stroke his hair and cheek and he freaked out, like MEGA freaked out"

Seth nodded, "yeah he doesn't like shows of affection, it took me years to get him to hug me, I used to have to pretend I was trying to give him a bear hug for him to be comfortable"

"why is that?" I asked curiously,

Seth shook his head, "not my place to say I'm afraid, better wait until Dean tells you but just keep it rough with him tomorrow yeah" with that he winked.

Randy laughed, "treat him mean, keep him keen", making us all laugh.

"so what are you wearing?" John said smiling at me,

"I haven't thought about it yet" I mumbled, frowning slightly

"ooh wear blue or black, that's his favourite colours" Seth said helpfully, I rolled my eyes

"so the colours of a bruise?" I asked smiling slightly, Seth looked like he was thinking about it before nodding.

"oh yeah... didn't think of it like that"

"so I have a dark blue dress with a black belt and I can wear my black strappy shoes... okay next hair"

"I think you should have it curled" Punk said grinning at me, "cos you look like a fiesty woman" I stared at him funny, while he shrugged and Seth nodded.

"yes I remember Dean saying he liked your hair curled cos it looked like sex hair" I tutted, _'of course sex hair... that's the look I was going for' _

"anymore advice?" I asked, "because I want to go to sleep" I looked at the look it was 11 already. Punk smirked,

"need beauty sleep?"

"no but you do... loads of it, might make your face less scary" I smirked as he pretended to be hurt by the comment, Seth looked at me

"If his eyes start going wide and wild like, either your scaring him or you need to run"

I looked at him, shocked, "great... thanks" I mumbled,

"if that happens you have my number and I shall be your getaway driver" Seth said grinning, I laughed

"anyway bed time" and to bed I went.

- Line Break -

I got up early and got changed into comfortable jeans and a pale pink t-shirt, I walked out of my room and saw Seth and Punk asleep on the sofas, Randy was in the kitchen with John, John smiled at me as I grabbed a can of coke. Randy rolled his eyes at me.

"really... coke at this time?"

I nodded, "need sugar" I looked over at the two still sleeping, "how long shall we let them sleep?"

"however long you want... it's your apartment" John said taking a sip of his water, I grinned before walking over to Punk, I saw Seth open his eyes and open his mouth to say something when I put my finger to my mouth to tell him to be quiet, he nodded and grinned. I squatted infront of Punk's face.

"Punk" I said in my sweetest voice

"no five more minutes" he mumbled, trying to bat me away, I giggled

"Punk no more time... get up lazy ass" I said as I poked him in the face,

he opened his eyes and saw how close my face was, his eyes widened before he quickly leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips, I moved away shocked.

"HA free kiss in the morning" he said jumping up, I tutted and slapped him, "bitch" I mumbled before walking back into the kitchen

"you loved it" he yelled after me, making me give him the finger

"that's the last time I wake him up" I told the other three, Seth had joined Randy and John in the kitchen, sipping water aswell. _'why water yuck at least add some squash or something' _

"what happened?" John said

"he kissed me"

Randy laughed, "well don't get so close to his face, it's Punk... he's wierd you should know this by now" I pouted at him before finishing my coke off.

"what's the plan for today?"

Seth looked at his watch, "I need to go back and say that I stayed round my sister's house to back up Roman's story so good luck with the date... text me if you need help"

and with that he was off, I looked at the other lot and they all shouted

"watching TV!" and with that ran out of the kitchen and started fighting about what to watch, I calmly walked in grabbed the remote and put on Teen Wolf, Randy smiled, "good choice"

"my television, my programmes" I smiled and sat down next to them, wondering about my date with Dean later on.

**A/N: this was a kind of filler chapter, only to build up the friendship between Seth and the group, I was also wondering although the main pairing will still be Sarah/Dean, do you want little moments between Sarah and some of the other characters later on, like the one with her and Punk. Let me know :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I looked at the clock, the others had left an hour ago to go to the gym (they would probably live there if they could), I was relieved to be honest, I didn't need them standing around making me and probably Dean feel very uncomfortable with their staring and comments (it would be Randy trying to have a stare down with him, Punk will be saying some sexual comments and John would just be there frowning or going into protective mode), I ran a hand through my hair and bit my bottom lip, before going and having a shower.

I dried my hair and curled it, then put my dark blue dress, luckily I had put a strapless bra on as the sleeves hung on my shoulders, the dress was quite tight with a small black belt round the middle, I put my black strappy heels on and put a bit of make up on, I looked at myself and winked. _'I know... I look great' _

I glanced at the clock, it was seven (sweaty palms... yucky), but before I could think about it too much, there was a knock on the door, I grabbed my small black purse which went over my shoulder and opened the door. There stood Dean with messy hair, black shirt and dark jeans. _'I could eat him up' _I thought to myself, eyeing him up and down, when I reached his eyes, he smirked.

"like what you see?"

I blushed, "it's nice seeing you not in all black with gelled hair" I said putting a hand on my hip, he rolled his eyes before gesturing towards his car, I nodded and followed him over to it.

- Line Break -

We turned up at a little italian restaurant, which seemed pretty quiet, which was good (the last thing I needed was pictures being taken and it going all over the internet), he walked round and opened my door for me, I got out and looked at him and smiled,

"ah there is a gentleman in there... shocking" I teased, he smirked

"theres alot about me you don't know sweetheart"

I stuck my hand out and wiggled my fingers, he looked at it and raised his eyebrow at me, I pouted before wriggling my fingers anymore.

"it's not going to bite... I need to hold on just incase I fall over" I explained, as he started looking nervous. He smirked and put his arm round my waist instead

"better?" he whispered in my ear, making me blush

"well if I fall over your coming with me" I told him, trying not to think of his arm round me, before we walked into the restaurant.

A very happy waitress showed us to our table and then in front of us undid a couple of buttons on her shirt at the top so her chest spilled out. _'what the fuck' _ Dean glanced at her and looked straight back at me. _'haha SUCKER put them back in their cage' _

"so what do you want?" he asked me after we looked at the menus, I looked up and bit my bottom lip (it helps me think), Dean's eyes darkened as he looked at my lips making me stop biting it.

"I've have the cheese and tomato pizza with a coke please" he nodded and then told the waitress when she came over, she kept moving closer to him, I could see his face being suffocated any minute now. (I'm pretty sure I know first aid but this would be an awkward story to tell if it happens)

"excuse me" I said coughing, she ignored me so I said it louder, "EXCUSE ME MISS", she sighed, and smiled at me, a really fake smile.

"yes honey can I help you, I'm trying to help your brother here" she said gesturing at him, I looked at her funny (we look nothing alike what the fuck)

"i'm sorry..." I started, then looking at her name tag, "Becky but this is my... boyfriend and we've already said our order so can you please piss off and get it please and stop shoving your chest in his face"

"why are you jealous" she sneered at me, looking me up and down

I laughed, "why would I be jealous of you, the saying goes if he can the real thing at home, why play with a barbie doll... why would he bother with a burger meal when he can have a steak meal at home... i can go on, you get the point... now get us our food"

and with that she scurried off, I smirked and fist pumped the air,

"Sarah one point, slutty waitress nothing"

Dean sniggered and smirked at me, "boyfriend am I?" he said tilting his head, "I didn't realise I was upgraded so soon" I tutted

"not yet.. you haven't earnt it yet" I said trying to find something else to look at other than him, "I was only telling her so she could stop trying to shove her boobs in your face... it was awkward to watch"

"of course" Dean said laughing, our food and drinks came at the same time (which I find odd, it should be drinks first) Dean had ordered a big pizza for us to share and two cokes, I smiled as we started eating, when we finished I grinned at him.

"that was lovely... can we have ice cream next?" (I LOVE ICE CREAM!) Dean looked at me before nodding, a different waitress came over and took our plates.

"can we have an ice cream sundae please" I said to her smiling, she smiled back

"sure pet" and walked off, I grinned at him, "Ice cream time"

When the icecream came I noticed two spoons, I went to give him one but he shook his head, I shrugged and started eating it, I moaned at the taste, licking my lips as I continued it, when I had finished Dean's eyes were almost black and his eyes were half lidded.

"tease" he muttered, I looked at him confused

"what?"

"you heard me, moaning and licking the white ice cream off your lips, licking the spoon... tease"

I rolled my eyes, feeling my cheeks heat up a little bit "where to now?"

"it's a surprise"

- Line Break -

We walked out, Dean paying and not letting me give him anything for it, "it's a date the guy pays if Roman told me correctly" he said before walking out, I rushed after him nearly tripping, we started walking down the steps.

"should I be worried where your taking me, your not going to tie me up and kidnap me are you?"

"don't tempt me" he replied not even looking at me, I gasped before I tripped on the last step, I waited to hit the floor, braced myself for the impact and hoped I didn't cry but it never came, I opened one eye, then the other. Dean had turned round and caught me. I could feel his strong arms round my waist. He gently pulled myself up, so I can look into his eyes.

"wow... fast relexes" I breathed, glad I didn't faceplant the floor, Dean looked at me and let go

"thank you" I said, he nodded quickly and started walking back to his car.

We got in and he drove, to a park. He again opened the door for me and led me to the park.

"so the big mighty Dean Ambrose plays on the swings in his spare time?" I said smiling to myself (what an image a man that is known to being dangerous likes playing in parks wow what a way to ruin an image)

Dean rolled his eyes as he led me through the park to the small wooden area.

"this isn't where your going to kill me and cut me into loads of pieces is it?" I asked looking a bit worried now, (because that's what happens in horror movies that involve woods), again he rolled his eyes at me and led me further, we ended up on the top of a cliff, overlooking what looked like the city, Dean put down a blanket that he must of been carrying. (why didn't I notice that?) and sat on it near the edge of the cliff, I sat by him, making sure I didn't flash anything off.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow at him,

"it's a place I go when I want to relax, think and get away from reality" he explained not looking at me, "I thought you might like it too"

I looked up at the clear blue sky, "it's lovely Dean, thank you for bringing me here" my hand automatically went on his arm softly, he tensed and looked at me with nervous eyes, I let go immediately.

"sorry, it was just instinct you seemed upset so I wanted to comfort you" I muttered quickly, Dean took a deep breath and looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"wow it smiles, I thought you only had one facial expression" I teased smiling back at him, his smile grew and it was the most adorable thing I had seen (awww he's sooo cute).

I looked at him and edged closer, he gave me a funny look, I watched him, judging his reaction and moving slowly, I dropped myself a little bit and leaned on his chest, he tensed.

"it's okay Dean I just want to get comfortable and you forgot pillows" I said smiling at him, he looked down at me, took another deep breath and slowly moved his arm and wrapped it round me, his hand resting on my waist.

"this... isn't... bad" he mumbled, not looking at me

"it's because it's me and I'm an awesome cuddler and a teddy bear" I said winking at him, he rolled his eyes but I could hear him calming down. I seemed to have pushed him to do something he wasn't that comfortable with.

We stayed like that for ages, I didn't want to move as it was just so comfortable and warm in his arms, for some reason I felt safe (even though he is one of the most dangerous people I know but meh), I felt my eyes slowly closing, before they eventually closed and I went to sleep.

**A/N: aww bless poor Dean, He doesn't really know what to do with affection or gentle touches, you will find out later why he is the way he is, I didn't want him to go round blabbing his secret to everyone as that wouldn't make sense, anyway next chapter see what happened after Sarah woke up. **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I opened my eyes slightly, must of left a window open or something because I was chilly and had no cover on... and I apparently had company, my head was on someones chest (which was not Randy's I could tell you see), his arm was wrapped round me, holding me closer, I looked up and saw the sleeping face of Dean Ambrose.

_'aw he looks so adorable, so content' _I blushed, who knew Dean looked so vulnerable when he was asleep, I got up slightly and rubbed my eyes and looked around, looked like we had both fallen asleep after the date, I looked back at Dean and smiled.

_'so tempting to take a photo' _

"stop being creepy" he mumbled, opening one eye, his arm never leaving my side

"I'm not being creepy" I said putting a hand to my chest, for dramatic effect, he rolled his eyes.

"your watching me sleep... it's creepy" he mumbled again before pulling me down so I was resting my head on his chest again

"sleepy time" he mumbled, pulling me even closer (who knew Dean was such a cuddler when he was tired), I reached to grab my bag, which was close to me and looked at my phone, 5 messages and 10 missed calls... it was 11 in the morning.

"shit" I said quickly getting up, Dean looked at me, still looking half asleep

"what are you doing?" he sleepily asked me, I raised my eyebrow at him

"it's 11 in the morning"

"so" he said slowly sitting up (he didn't seem to get how knowing the time was important), he sat there crossed legged infront of me, his head resting lighting on his hands.

"well my peeps are getting worried, look 5 messages... 3 from Randy and 2 from Punk and 10 calls, 5 from Randy, 3 from John and 2 from Punk"

Dean tutted, "honestly... whats the problem silly people" and with that he stood up, brushed himself off and grabbed the blanket, we made our way back to Dean's car in silence, mostly because I was thinking what I was going to say and Dean probably due to still being half asleep.

He drove me all the way home, luckily without any accidents although I had to poke him several times to wake him up. When we reached my apartment, I sighed, there was Randy, John and Punk's cars lined outside my apartment.

_'great I feel like a naughty teenager' _

Dean opened the door again for me and I got out, his hair was a mess and he still looked quite calm and cute, I smiled at him

"thank you for last night... it was fun"

he gave a small smile, before closing the gap between us, he placed a kiss on my forehead

"glad you enjoyed it sweetheart, see you later"

and with that he left, I watched him leave and sighed (time to face the music)

- Line Break -

I walked into the living room to see, Randy, Punk, John and Seth waiting in the living room, Randy was the first to stand up

"where the fuck were you... do you realise the time, I thought you had been kidnapped or killed" he yelled, his face was twisted in fury. he waited a moment before pulling me into a crushing hug

"i was so worried" Randy mumbled, (woah mood swings Randall), John looked like he was going to cry and Punk was looking me up and down, before giggling

"didn't you wear that to your date?" he pointed out, grinning, Seth noticed this aswell and smirked

"well well what were you doing last night" Seth said laughing, Randy let go of me and gasped

"it's not what you think" I said quickly, Seth nodded like saying 'yeah right' Punk clapped

"it's not I swear I didn't have sex with him... anything else dirty... god get your minds out of the gutter" I said sitting down on John's lap, John raised an eyebrow at me, I looked at him

"well I wanted to sit down, as far away from them and you can now protect me" John smiled before pulling me off his lap, sitting me next to him in the corner (damn he was pretty comfortable).

"so what happened" Seth said, leaning in, looking very interested.

"Well we went out for a meal and this slutty waitress was practically shoving her tits in his face" I started huffing at the memory, making them all chuckle

"then after that we went and lay down in a field and star gazing and we must of fallen asleep" I didn't want to tell them it was Dean's special place or where it roughly was, Seth raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything, Punk grinned.

"so you did sleep with him" he said waggling his eyebrows at me, Randy snorted and John laughed

"well technically I did sleep beside him but not it the way you think" I said shaking my finger at Punk, "now if the telling off is over, I need to have a shower I feel so dirty"

Punk and Seth burst into laughter (again heads in the gutter seriously no wonder my mind is so bad), Randy shook his head and John snorted, I sighed leaving them to their dirty imaginations. I had a quick shower and dressed in black shorts and a purple vest top, I brushed my hair and put on a small amount of makeup. I came back into the living room to hear them discussing my love life.

"hey i'm standing right here" I said pointing at myself, Randy looked up, looking a bit uncomfortable

"well let's go to the headquarters"

- Line Break -

So we all drove to the headquarters, I went in Randy's car like usual, when we got there we waved goodbye to Seth, who went to find the rest of the shield (and to probably question Dean about the date), Punk sighed

"you know what I like Seth, he's my type of fella" I looked at him and smirked

"ask him out then" I teased, Punk looked at me and gasped

"nope not in that way, he's like my best friend material... I like boobs not dicks thank you very much"

he then clicked his fingers at me and walked off, I giggled as me, Randy and John followed him into the building, both of them were shaking their heads.

I was lucky I didn't have a match tonight, Randy had a match teamed with Punk and Ryback, against the shield.

"please please please come down with us" Punk pleaded, "we need something to take the attention of Rybacks face"

I giggled, "he's not that bad... he's like a caveman" I said grinning,

"but please come down with us... everyone will love it... I promise"

"i'll think about it, what do you think Randy?" I said turning to him, he smirked

"if you can handle coming to the ring with the viper than hell yeah" I snorted,

"Randall your like a teddy bear" I teased, he did his viper expression, making me giggle and run out of the locker room, I knew he was chasing me, I was in hysterics it was so funny.

"oh help the viper is coming" I yelled pretending to be scared but still laughing, Randy eventually got me and picked me up, his arms wrapped round my stomach, my feet dangling, my hands went to his arms trying to prye them off.

"you were saying" he said in my ear, making me laugh,

"awww teddy bear's giving me a hug... help he's going to hug me to death" I said still giggling, "is this what you do in the ring, because I still don't see the scary factor"

Randy tutted and gently shook me around, making me laugh even more, then we heard a voice,

"what the holy hell"

I looked up and there was Seth and Dean, standing there, Seth looked amused and Dean looked confused (to be honest if I saw this I would look confused), Randy dropped me, luckily I landed on my feet otherwise it would be embarressing.

I walked up to Dean and Seth smiling,

"oh don't worry Randy wanted a hug cos he's a teddy bear" making Randy growl behind me, Seth snorted

"anyways I have to talk to you missy" Seth said in quite a stern voice, I looked at him and put my hands on my hips

"what have I done now?"

"well... I came into my locker room to find Dean nearly asleep on the sofa, sitting up might I add, looks like he had a tiring night, you sure you guys only slept beside each other" he said amusement creeping on his face, I blushed and Dean smirked.

"I wish" Dean commented before grabbing hold of my hand, "can I talk to you?" he said staring into my eyes, I nodded and waved at Randy and Seth

"see you in a bit guys"

Randy rolled his eyes and Seth called out, "use protection children"

making me give him the finger as we walked off.

- Line Break -

"so what did you want to talk about?" I said looking at him (I wasn't against a wall which was wierd since all our conversations start like that)

he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not used to this... dating facade, am I your boyfriend now?" he said looking at me a bit nervous,

I raised my eyebrow at him, "we went on one date"

"and we've made out... alot" he said smirking at me, I spluttered, before stepping towards him, until I was against his chest, I poked his chest before looking up at him.

"well maybe when you can prove yourself to me that you want to be my boyfriend and not use me as a cheap fuck maybe I'll think about it" I winked at him before walking away.

I opened the locker room to see Randy ready for his match, I looked at him and smiled, "I'm coming down with you"

Punk came out of nowhere and clapped, "YAY we are like one big happy... slightly crazy family... how was Dean by the way Seth said he was falling asleep today in the locker room, kept him going all night eh?" he said nudging me, I rolled my eyes.

"no... and I think he just asked me to go out with him" I said looking thoughtful, Punk gasped

"what did you say?"

"I technically turned him down, I don't know the guy, yes I've made out with him a couple of times but I'm not sure I like him in that way, I don't know so I said he has to prove himself to me" I said smirking, "I'm not gonna be easy for him to win and then screw to then ditch me"

Punk highfived me, "well done girlfriend... now lets go"

I giggled at him before following them to the gorilla position, Stephanie Mcmahon was there (random), she looked at me and looked confused,

"do you have a match?"

"oh no... Punk and Randy wanted me to accompany them if that was okay and I thought since they are going against the shield it will go with the storyline" I said, hoping I didn't piss her off, she turned round and smiled.

"fair enough"

and walked away, I sighed with relief, to turn and see Randy and Punk standing there ready, the shield were already in the ring, I grinned and stood inbetween them

"let's do this" I shouted and we all fist pumped the air.

- Line Break -

We walked down to the ring, luckily I had my converses so it wasn't difficult to go down to the ring, I looked at the shield waiting in the ring, Seth looked amused at me, I gave him a thumbs up, making him shake his head. Dean looked grumpy and Roman smiled at me... (wait hold up... Roman SMILED... WOW) I smiled back to him and nodded. Punk and Randy got ready and Randy was going to start against Dean.

"ppsstt Punk" I said standing near where he was standing, he glanced at me

"what"

"Roman smiled"

his eyes widened and he looked at me, "really... you sure?"

I nodded, "wow" he said before shaking his head.

Randy tagged Punk in and he went against Roman, I was pretty sure in his head he was still getting around the idea of Roman smilling, Randy looked at me and raised an eyebrow,

"go and annoy the shield" he mumbled under his breath, I looked at him and smirked,

"why not got nothing better to do"

I walked round the ring and sat on the announcers table, I waved at king and Michael, who smiled back,

"what are you doing?" king asked me, I shrugged before smiling back, I looked over at the match, Randy looked at me, amusement written over his face, Seth turned around to see me there and facepalmed himself, Dean looked at him funny (again so would I if my teammate just randomly hit themselves in the face), Seth pointed at me, making Dean turn round and smirk.

Dean was then tagged in against Punk and it looked like he was going to win, Randy looked at me and did a gesture like he was pulling up an imaginary top, I smirked (why great idea Randy).

"DEAN!" I yelled, standing up on the announcer's table, he was about to hit his finisher on Punk, he looked at me, Seth looked at me and raised his eyebrow, Roman looked at me and rolled his eyes. I grinned back at them before grabbing the bottom of my top, slowly rising it up, exposing my stomach.

Dean's eyes widened as he licked his lips (I could swear he was also slightly leaning towards me), this seemed to distract him enough to let Punk roll him up and to get the win, I put my top down laughing, Seth got down from the side and walked over to me.

"dirty tactics" he muttered, smirking before walking past me, Roman walked past me and smiled again before walking after Seth, I got into the ring with Randy and Punk and hugged them both, Dean was in the corner looking confused at what had just happened, he stood up and walked over, Randy and Punk didn't know what to do, they went to stand infront of me but I shook my head, letting myself be grabbed and pulled towards Dean.

"dirty tactics again" he mumbled in my ear, "I will prove to you I don't just want to sleep with you, I will make you want me and love me"

and with that he stalked off, I looked at Randy and Punk and mouthed "i'll tell you later"

before we continued celebrating by high fiving and picking me up (we would of danced but that would of broken Randy's character).

**A/N: I know I'm a bit mean to poor Dean, but don't worry it does get better for me, find out how he's going to make Sarah want him and love him later on :) hope you liked it **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I got up the next morning and smiled to myself, I got dressed in my grey and black sports crop top and grey tracksuit bottoms, I tied my hair up into a ponytail and walked out of my room, I saw Randy already waiting in his shorts and vest top.

"let's go work out" I said clapping him on the back, when we got there, Punk and John were already there, I hugged John and stuck my tongue out at Punk, making him do it back to me, the gym seemed quite empty, although it was 9 in the morning.

I started on the running machine at a gentle jog, Punk got on the one next to me

"why hello" he said smirking at me,

"why are you here?" I said glancing at him, "there are loads of different machines and a ring and you choose to stand right next to me"

"well have to make sure you do a good job" he said winking at me, I rolled my eyes before continuing, I did it for another five minutes and went over to the mats. Punk followed me,

"so what are you going to do?" he said looking at me,

"this" I said before going into a handstand, Punk whistled and I brought myself back to my feet

"awesome... shame you don't have a baggy top on" and with that he left me, I rolled my eyes again and did some more handstands and stretches, when I heard the door open and in came the shield, they didn't seem to notice me as I was on the floor doing side splits, stretching, I watched them as they put their bags down. Seth looked over to me and winked before saying something to the other two and sneaking over to me, he lay in front of me.

"yo" he said smirking, I raised my eyebrow at me

"hello Sethie... what ya doing?"

"just chilling... wanted to talk to you for a bit when someone hasn't noticed your here"

I giggled, "fair enough, I didn't expect you guys to be here so early"

"well Roman prefers it quiet and Dean spends alot of time here anyways and I just like coming along and chilling... by the way isn't that uncomfortable" he said gesturing to my legs, I shook my head

"nope, I could sit like this for ages, used to do gymnastics when I was little"

Seth nodded before smirking, "well don't let Dean see you like that he will get loads of dirty ideas in his wierd little brain"

I slowly got up and sat crossed legged,

"do you think I should just hide down here?" I said to him, making him snort

"naw he will come over soon anyways... oooh do you want to do hula hooping with me, Roman usually does it with me but since you guys are here he probably won't" Seth said excitedly before pouting at me, I grinned at him

"sure"

he stood up and helped me up, I looked over at Roman and tried to imagine him hula hooping, Seth looked at me and then saw what I was looking at and grinned

"you can't picture it can you?"

I shook my head, "nope not at all"

"you should see it, he usually picks the pink one aswell"

and with that we walked over to the hula hoops.

- Line Break -

Randy raised his eyebrows when he walked up to me and Seth,

"what are you two doing?"

"hula hooping" we both said nodding at him, Randy shook his head and sat down,

"whatever"

I grabbed the purple one and Seth grabbed the blue one, he then started and he was pretty good,

"woooo look at me go" he said his hands in the air, I giggled forgetting about my own. his face was a picture, I smiled before looking around the gym to see where everyone was, my eyes landing on Dean, he had his back to me and looked quite sweaty, he put down the weights he was doing and he pulled his top off.

my eyes widened as he grabbed his water and poured some over his head, turning slightly so I could now see his naked chest, I could feel myself drooling as I saw droplets of water slowly making their way down his chest. I didn't realise Seth had stopped hula hooping and was staring at me.

I watched Dean's chest move as he breathed, he was toned, not as toned as Randy and John but toned enough, I bit my lip as he ran a hand through his hair

"SARAH!" Seth yelled next to me, I blinked a couple of times before looking at him, I blushed

"what... i wasn't doing anything" I stuttered, making Seth smirk

"sorry to ruin your staring but you started to drool"

I quickly wiped my chin, before glaring at him

"i'm going back on the mats... I need to cool down"

Seth winked and carried on with his hula hooping, I walked over to the mats, eyes on the floor, when I got there I did some more stretching. I put both of my hands on the floor, without bending my legs.

"looking good sweetheart" I heard from behind me, I got up slowly and turned round to only be staring straight at a wet Dean's chest

I licked my lips, feeling myself blushing _'it looks even better close up'_

"my eyes are up here Sarah"

I looked up at his face, he was smirking, I had been caught looking at his naked hot chest (DAMN)

"see something you like?" he said gesturing to himself, my mouth opened on its own accord but no words came out, he pressed two fingers under my chin, gently getting me to close my mouth, I blushed as I looked into his eyes, they were tinted with amusement. He then let go of my face and walked away.

- Line Break -

"I feel for you" Punk said to me as we were both getting something to eat, I rolled my eyes

"I don't know what you mean" I said picking to have coke drink to go with my yoghurt and fruit, Punk nudged me lightly

"yeah you do... staring at Ambrose like you were going to pounce on him and lick the water and probably sweat off his naked chest"

my eyes widened as I looked at him, making him smirk.

"well that's embarressing" I mumbled as I picked up my tray, I saw Roman sitting on his own and went towards that table

"hey Roman, would you mind if we joined you" I said smiling, Roman nodded and I sat opposite him, Punk slid himself next to me and started on his salad.

"I haven't really got the chance to speak to you before" I said taking a sip of my drink

"it's okay... I don't speak to many people" Roman said to me, I tried to not look so shocked, _'that's the first thing he's said to me' _

"fair enough don't blame you, anyways I hear you gave Dean hints on dates" I said smiling, Roman looked at me and smiled back

"yes I did... he has no clue to be honest"

"he doesn't seem like the one to do dates"

Roman nodded at me, I could see out the corner of my eye Punk wanted to say something but didn't want to stop Roman from talking.

"your the only girl he's seemed to have shown that sort of interest in" Roman said, Punk looked up from his salad, his eyes widening before winking at me

"wow... I feel special"

"you should, he doesn't shut up about you... it's rather annoying really" Roman said shaking his head

"anyway I better get back to them two... see you soon" and with that he left

I looked at Punk, who looked back at me, we then turned and watched Roman leaving before both saying

"wow it speaks"

We then heard someone sit infront of us and we both looked around to see a smug Dean Ambrose

"you don't mind do you?" he said looking at me, I shook my head, _'pity he has a top on now' _

We finished our food in quiet, I could feel Punk shaking next to me, trying not to laugh at the situation, I looked up at Dean to see he was licking sauce off his fingers, I watched his tongue snake out of his mouth before he took his finger in his mouth and sucked on it, I bit my lip as I watched. _'looks skillful with his tongue' _

I started dreaming about that tongue before I was nudged by Punk

"what" I snapped, before blushing, Punk snorted and hid his face, I could hear him laughing, I looked at Dean who had his eyebrow raised at me

"you okay?" he said before licking some more sauce off his other finger, my eyes went straight to that finger and watched his tongue, I licked my lips before quickly realising what I was doing and shook my head

"I'm fine... I better go wow Randy will be worried later" I said before running out of the door

- Line Break -

"obvious much" Punk said as he caught up with me, I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair

"I have no idea what's happening to me today" I said feeling my head with the back of my hand, "maybe I'm coming down with a bug"

"or maybe you just want someone to fuck you... your sexually frustrated" Punk stated, I looked at him in surprise

"what no... I'm fine... Shut up" I stuttered before walking off, Punk following after me

"you know if you just to relieve it I'd be happy to take one for the team, let you have your way with me"

I froze and stared at him, he winked at me and walked past me, "just saying although to be honest you seem more interested in banging Ambrose" and with that he walked on.

I stared at him before walking back to the gym, I picked up my stuff, Randy looked at me with concern

"you okay?"

"yeah just tired that's all"

Randy nodded, "let me just go and finish up, meet me outside my locker room in a couple of minutes" I nodded before taking a slow walk to his locker room.

I was nearly there before I saw Dean standing near there, _'fuck me' _ he looked so content standing there, I walked closer and his eyes went straight to me, he smirked before walking towards me

"I'm sorry for running out of the canteen earlier... I wasn't feeling well" I mumbled as I felt myself be pushed against the wall

"what's wrong?" he said sounding slightly concerned, he put his hand to my forehead, "seems like you have a temperature"

I watched as his face got closer to mine, my breath hitched as his lips were so close to mine.

"your breath seems quite fast" he commented before his hand went slowly from my forehead to my neck

"your pulse seems erratic aswell"

_'take me right now' _

I gulped as his hand slowly went to my shoulder and then down my arm.

"your even getting goosebumps" his hand then enclosed round mine

"my my you don't seem well at all" he said, his face going to my neck, his breath tickling it

"I think I know how to cure you but you won't be ready for it" he said licking my neck slightly, I whimpered

"I don't know what your on about" I mumbled, my face felt bright red, his face went to mine again, he smirked

"yes you do Sarah" his lips brushed against mine, before he walked away, leaving me feeling like a bloody mess.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I woke up the next day feeling a bit more relaxed, _'what ever happened to me yesterday won't affect my work today'_

I got dressed into my dark blue jeans and a white top that had a picture of a wolf's face in silver on the front.

I brushed my hair and answered the door to Randy, he smiled at me

"feeling better?"

"yeah... must of been tired yesterday" I said walking to his car, we got to the headquarters and saw John and Punk there, Punk looked like he was laughing and John was shaking his head. I got out of the car and went over to them

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Sarah" John said looking at me, Punk giggled

"well it depends on your perspective to be honest John.. I think it's highly amusing"

I rolled my eyes, "what is it"

Punk looked at John, "can I tell her?" John nodded and rolled his eyes, Punk turned to me.

"due to what happened in the last match, your going to have a match tonight and Dean will be on commentary and he is allowed to say and do whatever he likes"

I looked at them confused, John shook his head

"well we went past him a couple of minutes ago and he was smirking, looked like he was having the best day of his life... so he obviously has something planned but you need to lose the match either way"

I tutted and looked at Randy

"great so I have to put up with him on commentary and lose anyway" I mumbled before walking into the headquarters.

- Line Break -

I got ready for my match, I put on my black short shorts with a blue belt and my blue cropped strappy top, I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded. I saw Randy standing waiting for me,

"you ready already, your match isn't until later"

"yeah but I need to try and get my mind in the right zone" I said doing some stretching, Randy raised his eyebrow at me before shaking his head.

"you okay?"

"yeah just a bit nervous that's all"

"why?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "well I don't know what he's going to do or say... all I know is I'm going to lose due to him interference and he could say anything or do anything and i'm just BLAH... kill me now!" I said throwing my arms in the arm, Randy sniggered

"you'll be fine, don't worry about it, anyway he's got a match first, why don't you come and calm down and we can watch it together"

I sat down next to Randy and watched the matches, Dean's match was the first match, mine being the fifth match, right before the main event.

I watched Dean enter, a cocky smirk was on his face, he was going against Kofi Kingston and it was a really good match, I was calming down until the Dean bent over to taunt Kofi, the camera man caught a glimpse of it and I have to say my eyes widened _'that ass though' _I blinked a couple of times and scoffed

"if the camera man gets any closer he will see what Dean's had for breakfast"

Randy snorted, "just because you were looking"

I blushed and shrugged, watching the rest of the match, the image of his ass stuck in my mind.

Dean won the match and celebrated with the rest of the shield members, I sighed and watched the next match and then half of the other match before I said to Randy,

"I better go and get ready"

he nodded and I walked out of the door, only to see Dean making his way there aswell, I blushed thinking of what I had been previously staring at, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"going to the gorilla postion?" he asked me, I nodded and he walked on infront of me

"ah crap" Dean said all of a sudden, bending over, looking like he was examining his shoe, I stopped behind him and tilted my head _'the tv doesn't do it justice' _ I bit my lip, feeling my breathing going funny again.

He got back up and looked at me, "sorry had a foot cramp, you okay?"

I nodded quickly and hurried on, we made it to the gorilla position and there was Maria Kanellis, I smiled at her and she gave me a hug

"hey honey" she said smiling at me, I smiled back

"hey Maria"

"so your my oponent?" she asked letting go of me, I nodded, "can't wait" she said smiling at me.

Dean made his way down to the commentary table and then Maria did her entrance and then I did mine and the match began

_'it can't be that bad right' _

- Line Break -

Wrestling Maria was brilliant, she was helping me aswell as fighting against me, I didn't hear much of the commentary until we locked up for the fourth time and I heard

"so Dean what do you think of our new diva Sarah?"

"well Cole, she's gorgeous and she wants me"

I scoffed making Maria roll her eyes, we continued to wrestle and I had her in the corner about to do a handstand when I heard

"you know she got me in a corner of the ring when we were practising, moaning my name, touching me up" I blushed before getting back to doing my move

"I would love to have my head in between those milky thighs Cole"

I nearly lost my balance but ended up doing the move successfully. I breathed a sigh of relief

"do you know what I found out today Cole, I found out our little new diva likes staring at my ass, was drooling over it earlier"

my eyes widened, _'damn it he knew I was looking how obvious was I being' _

I lost my concentration for Maria to knock me out of the ring, I rolled and ended up near Dean's feet, I groaned before looking up, Dean was smirking, I got up slowly and eyed him cautiously

_'don't touch me' _

I backed away slowly from him, his eyes were tinted with amusemnt. I turned back to the ring, I felt him grab my wrist and pull me towards him. He smirked down at me before whispering in my ear,

"maybe tonight I will hear you moaning my name again while I use my mouth to pleasure you"

I whimpered as he let go of me, I frowned and glared at him, before going back into the ring.

The Match continued with the odd comment about my body and how he loves hearing me moan and whimper, when I was about to hit my finisher, I was sweaty from the match and the thoughts in my head, I was about to do a bulldog from the corner, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I let go of Maria and turned round then all of a sudden Dean's lips were on mine.

Before I could even start kissing back he was gone, Maria rolled me up and she won. I made my way to the ropes and hung myself over them to look at Dean, I glared at him, while he blew me a kiss. I huffed and stood up, holding my head, I went to get out of the ring and there was Dean waiting for me. He then bent his head towards mine

"paybacks a bitch isn't it darling"

I groaned and walked on, knowing he was following me.

As soon as we were inside and I started making my way back to the locker rooms when he grabbed me again, crashing his lips onto mine. I moaned and grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me. _'YES YES YES' _

he moved us to the wall and picked me up, I wrapped my legs round him, never breaking the kiss, he nibbled on my bottom lip, I willingly opened my mouth to let his tongue in, he groaned while I whimpered with need as he tongue teased mine. He broke the kiss and placed kisses on my cheek before going down to my neck and kissing it, I moaned as he hit my sweet spot on my neck _'do it again' _I pleaded in my mind, he moved back up to it, then softly biting it

"fuck... Dean" I moaned, before we heard a bang behind us, I let go of Dean and pushed him away from me, I cleared my throat and went to walk away again, when Dean grabbed my wrist again, pulling me back.

"told you I can make you want me" he said smirking before walking away

_'ngh... fuck sake' _


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: I have just re-read what I put up and I didn't actually mean for Sarah to sound so desperate, shes meant to be very sexually frustrated as she hasn't had it in years and hasn't been interested in actually doing anything with anyone until Dean. Anyways glad you guys like it at the moment :) **

- Line Break -

I walked back to Randy's locker room, muttering death threats about a certain shield member. I have never felt this primal, animal needs before, there was only one guy that I was interested in and that was Jeff Hardy.

_Randy had introduced me to Jeff when they became friends, this was when I was 17, Randy was 22 and Jeff was 20. I never believed in this whole 'love at first sight' crap before, but as soon as I saw him, my heart skipped a beat. We ended up hanging out more, he taught me how to draw and to express myself, I had known him for 5 months before he asked me out and I jumped around Randy's living room for about an hour, he thought I had gone insane... I probably had. He was perfect, a loving, caring boyfriend. He took me out on dates, we kissed under the stars. then on my 18th birthday, I lost my virginity to him._

_I remember the night like it was just yesterday, I was nervous, I loved Jeff and he loved me, we went out for a meal with my friends, then he took me back to his, he gave me his birthday present to me, which was a painting he had done, it was a picture of a tiger, my favourite animal but it was a rainbow tiger, it was very cool (I still have it, it's hung up in my bedroom, above my bed). He asked me if i was 100% ready and I nodded, he lit some candles around the bedroom, then we undressed ourselves, then got down to it. He was gentle and attentive, we made love and it felt nice but I don't know, maybe it lacked that passion, that need to rip each others clothes off and to feel each other, maybe it was because it was my first time so it didn't happen like that. _

_Me and Jeff were together for about 2 years (we rarely made love again, we rarely kissed since he was always busy), I can see when it started going downhill. He was feeling pressured with wrestling, they wanted to make him more of a main eventer (hence why I didn't see alot of him) and I guess he wasn't ready, him and his brother kept falling out, mainly due to jealousy from Matt, so he turned to drugs and that's when our relationship broke and i've never seen or heard from him again. Last I heard he went to TNA and that was it. _

I walked into Randy's locker room to see Randy on his own, he looked at me and gave me a hug

"do you want to go home?" he said looking at me, I nodded at him and smiled slightly,

"yes please I need to talk"

he nodded, sent a text to Punk and John saying where we had gone and then we left the headquarters.

- Line Break -

Randy bless him was the one that found me, that fateful night when me and Jeff split up, I was into my second tub of ben and jerrys and was watching gossip girl. He had asked what happened and I told him and burst into tears, Jeff was my first love and I didn't know how to act, what to do.

When we got back to mine, Randy looked at me as I sat down on the sofa

"do you want a hot chocolate, marshmellows and cream?"

I nodded, Randy knows this is my favourite drink, helps me feel relaxed and calm, plus it's chocolate... BONUS!

He came back with a coffee for himself and my hot chocolate, he handed it to me and I took a sip, Randy may be a good wrestler, but he is an AMAZING hot chocolate maker.

"so what's up?" he started looking at me.

I put down my hot chocolate and told him the whole story, everything about what's been happening with Dean, from the first moment, to the first kiss, to what I had been feeling and Randy sat there, listening intently. When I had finished I sighed.

"I have never felt this way before and I don't know what to do with it" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again.

"To be honest, I'm quite happy that you are starting to like someone else, although it's not in the same way as you know who and it is with a shield member" he stopped and leant over and took my hand into both of his.

"Don't worry about it Sar, everyone feels it somehow, it depends how you act to it, obviously you don't want to be easy, because you will just get hurt in the end, why don't you use it against him aswell, make him want you more, make him make the first move, I know you can do it"

I smiled, "thank you Randy, I see what you mean, it just scares me you, I feel vulnerable round him, but safe at the same time"

Randy nodded, "I know, I thought you would of fallen for Punk" he said in a teasing tone, I gave him a little nudge, making him laugh

"but seriously, me and the guys are going out to a club, later on tonight, you already are friends with Seth text him, make sure they are there and fuck with Dean's brains until he comes over to you begging for your attention"

I smiled, "good idea... thank you again Randy"

"don't mention it, now I need to go and get changed, I'll pick you up at eight, so be ready and look hot" he said before winking at me, downing the rest of his coffee and leaving.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Seth

'Yo Sethie, I have evil ideas, going clubbing tonight wanna join us... make sure Dean is going aswell ;)'

I smiled and a couple of minutes later he replied,

'ooooo evil plans I LOVE IT and of course, told him I need to get out and he agreed such a sucka ;)'

- Line Break -

I got ready, my hair was curled, I had my black strapless dress on with my killer black heels. My eye make up was smokey and I had pink lipgloss on, I looked awesome.

It was 8 and Randy was on time, as usual.

"why hello Randy" I said grabbing my bag, he was wearing a black shirt and jeans, he looked at me and smiled.

"yo Sar are you ready?"

I nodded and we made our way to the club.

The club was a popular place for wrestlers and divas, I'm pretty sure Shane Mcmahon owns but never asked. We got in and I spotted John and Punk, I waved at them and we made our way over to them.

I hugged John, smiling

"hey John you look tasty"

he had a white shirt on and like jeans on, Punk had a red t-shirt on a black jeans with chains on.

"do you you Sarah" he said letting go of me, I hugged Punk aswell

"you look normal" I said to him, giggling, he rolled his eyes

"naw I look smoking" he said doing a little pose.

I looked round the club and spotted the shield sitting in a corner, Roman and Seth were talking and Dean was sat there looking grumpy. I looked at Randy who had seen who I had seen and smirked.

"be right back guys" I said as I walked over there, I made sure to sway my hips probably way more than necessary, Seth looked up and waved, I waved back and smiled. Dean seemed to be wondering who Seth was waving at and looked round and saw me, his mouth opened slightly before he quickly looked away.

"hey Sethie" I said, pulling him up to give me a hug, I took that opportunity to whisper the evil plan in his ear, I could feel the amusement radiating off him, before he pulled away from me.

"why hello beautiful" he said winking at me, I smiled back and playfully hit him on the arm.

"I didn't know you guys would be here" I said acting casual, Dean seemed to be watching mine and Seth's interaction with interest.

"well I needed to get out and you know I thought this place would be cool so we are here, what are you doing here pretty lady?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I came to dance, get drunk and make out with any lucky fella" I winked at him, Dean's eyes widened and looked at me

"I know one guy I would love to snog the face off" I said trying not to look as amused as I felt at the sight of Dean nearly falling off the seat trying to listen in.

"I know who you mean" Seth said, we both looked at Dean and Dean licked his lips, his eyes darkened.

"yep Punk will be lucky" I said sniggering before walking off

"WHAT" I heard from behind me, making me laugh.

I made it back to Randy and the guys, he looked at me and smirked.

"phase one go well?"

I nodded, "yeah he thinks I want to make out with Punk, he got all excited because he thought I was going to say him"

Punk sniggered, "well how about a dance with the lucky boy?" he said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked over, Dean was watching me (probably to see if I was being serious), I looked at Punk and smirked, "sure why not?"

**I wonder what else Sarah has in store for Dean... seems like the tables have turned, I added the first bit just to give some more backstory. **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Me and Punk walked to the dance floor, holding hands. He spun me and I giggled, I wrapped my arms round his neck and swayed my hips.

"is he still watching?" I muttered as I pulled away, I put my hands on my hips and slowly moved them up to my hair.

Punk took this as an opportunity to glance over, he smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me back to him, I looked at him and he nodded, before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"you ready?" he muttered, I looked up at him curious to what he meant, before I felt a hard figure behind me.

_'it's like being in a bloody sandwich here' _

"mind if I cut in?" said the voice behind me, which I recognised straight away, I looked at Punk and winked,

"don't need to cut in, we can share" Punk looked at me and smirked, I rolled my eyes and moved backwards, I put my arms back and moved my hands slowly down his arms, I felt him tense when I got to his hands, I took them and put them on my hips, making him move closer. I looked at Punk and put my hands on his shoulders and then stuck my ass out a bit and grinded against him behind me. I heard a groan behind me and could feel he was getting excited behind me. I grinned and winked at Punk, he twitched his head to the left.

I let go of Punk's shoulders, he walked off to go and join Randy and John, while I moved my hands to the hands on my waist, still grinding, his excitement was now prodding me in the ass, I turned to him and smiled sweetly, before giving him a peck on the lips.

"thanks for the dance, Dean"

with that I walked off towards where Randy and John were stood, I looked behind me, Dean looked angry and a bit vulnerable, he shook his head and went to sit back down, I giggled.

"hey guys... gonna get me a drink?" I said winking at the bartender.

- Line Break -

"you okay SaSa" Punk said grinning

"i'm fffiiiiinnnnneeee" I slurred, wrapping my arms round his neck, I gave him a little kiss on the nose and pouted at him before he got my arms off him, he then took my hand and walked me to where the shield were sitting.

"hey guys... have a present enjoy!" Punk said gleefully before running away, Randy looked at me and I winked.

I sat down on the bench, which ended up being on Dean's lap, he stiffened underneath me (in more ways then one) I looked at him and grinned

"whoopsy"

Roman tutted and Seth snorted (he was finding this highly amusing)

"think someone's a bit drunk" Seth teased, I looked at him and stuck my tongue out.

"whatever" I said giggling, Dean coughed making me look at him, I raised an eyebrow at him

"I got you a present" I slurred at him, still grinning, he looked at me and licked his lips (probably thinking I was the present). At that moment the waitress came over with a drink.

"a screaming orgasm for a Dean Ambrose" she said as calmly as she could, making me laugh,

"i'll take it for him" I said, taking the drink from her, I looked at him, his eyes had widened, I leaned closer to him, making him gulp.

"would you like a screaming orgasm Dean?" I whispered, he went to open his mouth to say something but closed it again, before taking the drink from me and downing it in one. I licked my lips at him.

"Dean" I moaned, I heard him slam the glass down, he looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"take me home please" I moaned into his ear, I got off him and I've never seen him move so fast, Seth sniggered and even Roman snorted. Randy walked over at that exact time.

"you going?" he said grinning, he knew the plan. I nodded

"yep I've pulled, LATER!" I said grabbing Dean's hand pulling him with me, he was like a little puppy dog and he followed me. We walked to his car, when we got there he went to unlock the driver door, slightly bending over.

"that ass is gorgeous" I said from behind him, he stood up quickly, (I swear I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink) and grabbed my hand, he led me round to the passenger seat, opened the door and made sure I got in properly, he then went round and got into the drivers seat.

"you better not be sick in my car" he muttered, before starting the car off, I grinned at him.

- Line Break -

We got to mine and I unlocked the door, he stayed outside not really knowing what to do, so I dragged him in by his shirt. I pushed him against the wall, taking him by surprise so he did end up against the wall he groaned, I walked over pressing him against the wall and giggled, making him gulp.

"my my haven't the positions changed oh Dean" I practically sung, before pulling away from him. I dropped my bag, then bending down, I heard him groan behind me, before I threw the bag on the sofa. I kicked off my heels and walked towards him.

"take me to bed" I mumbled to him, pouting. He picked me up and I pointed him in the direction of my bedroom, then he threw me on the bed.

"oommph" I said landing with my legs in the air, giving him display of what was underneath my dress, his eyes darkened, it wasn't long before he practically jumped on top of me, kissing and sucking on my neck.

"mmm Dean" I moaned, digging my nails into his shoulders, he stiffened again before moving away from me.

"no I shouldn't your drunk" he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes wide and wild, I pouted at him, moved over to the side and patted next to me.

"stay with me" I moaned, he looked at me and sighed, he then lay next to me, as stiff as a board (still in his clothes). I giggled

"night night" and I zoned out.

- Line Break -

I woke up with a bit of a headache, but the feeling of achievement, I got up slowly and saw Dean asleep next to me, I grinned before making my way to the shower, I washed and realised I had accidentally 'left my clothes' in my room.

So I walked out in a towel, I started looking for clothes in my wardrobe when Dean's eyes opened, then he looked at me and his eyes widened.

"morning" I said to him, still looking for clothes to wear, when I had picked them out, I looked at him

"sorry hope you don't mind I forgot to take my clothes into the bathroom with me"

and with that I walked back into the bathroom, hearing him groan.

I got dressed in my denim mini skirt and black shoulder top, I brushed my hair and walked back out of the bathroom, Dean was still lying there, wondering what he should do. He got up when he saw me, his eyes darkening.

"when can I have you" he growled, pushing me against the wall, "you do nothing but tease, I want you so badly" proving his point he grinded his hard on against me, making me gasp, I looked at him and pouted.

"sorry I don't do just casual fucks... I date"

"if that's the case, go out with me"

"maybe"

he pushed me against the wall again, this time a bit harder.

"you will need to prove it to me, you don't just want me to for a shag" I said gritting my teeth, my head hurt now. "when you prove that then I will be your girlfriend if you can handle it"

he backed away from me, looking nervous and a bit scared, he growled at me again before he spat, "fine... i'm going to pick you up from here at 7, wear something nice"

and with that he left, I grinned and text Randy

'it seemed to have worked see you later'


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I filled Randy in the details of what happened and he grinned, "sounds like you guys are going to have fun"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I think I do like him enough to go out with him, but I don't know what's stopping me"

Randy looked at me, his eyes filling with concern, "it could be because of your past relationship Sar, it didn't exactly end well"

I shuddered at the memory, I lost a brilliant friend, I was heart broken when me and Jeff split up, I also lost being friends with his brother Matt and their friend Shannon, although I have to say them leaving the WWE made things easier as I no longer had to see them around but it still hurt.

"I know I don't want to lose everyone again" I mumbled, Randy gave me a hug, "you will never lose me don't you worry about that"

- Line Break -

Randy went home an hour after that incident and I had to start getting ready for the date which, I had no idea what to wear, so I sent a text to Seth.

'hey got date later with Dean I have no idea what to wear HELP'

He sent a text back within a couple of minutes,

'I'm not going to suggest what he said as you may get cold, but I know where you guys are going so something casual?'

I smiled and sent a text saying thanks back to him, then went to my wardrobe, I picked out my light blue denim skinny jeans, my white corset type top, which had a bow round the middle. I brushed my hair and left it wavy, I put on some light make up and then put on my black high heeled boots. I smiled at my reflection and blew a kiss to myself.

Then there was a knock on the door, there stood Dean in a black top with dark blue jeans and trainers, I smilled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, making his eyes widened, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"lets go" he said as we made our way to his car.

We ended up at the cinema, I raised an eyebrow at him,

"well I thought it would be a good idea" he mumbled, I giggled

"it's a good idea... what are we watching oooo can we go and watch Pitch Perfect?"

"no"

"please"

"but it sounds girly"

"please"

... After 10 minutes of this, we got tickets to see pitch perfect, (because I always win), we got popcorn to share and a big coke, to share aswell (otherwise I will spend most of the film peeing for britain). We went in and the film was BRILLIANT, even Dean seemed to like it (ha told him it would be awesome).

We walked out of the cinema, I was giggling and even Dean had a small smile on his face, we went back to his car and he drove to a familiar park. I smiled at him, we walked to his special place, where there was already a blanket set up, with picnic food. Sandwiches, crisps, chocolate biscuits and salad. I sat down down and helped myself to a sandwich, marmite mmmmmm.

Dean watched me but seemed to relax once he realised I was enjoying myself, we ate in silence and then afterwards Dean packed it all away and we both sat on the blanket again.

"am I doing good?" Dean asked nervously, he was sat quite tense (bless him not good at this lovey dovey stuff)

I nodded, "yes I just want to know more about you and let you know more about me, before it goes anywhere"

He nodded back and me, "so what do you wanna know?"

"well I already know your favourite colours" to which he raised his eyebrow to me, "they are black and blue, same colours as a bruise ironically" he smirked and nodded.

"what's your favourite colour?"

"purple and silver, what do you do when your not wrestling?"

he ran a hand through his hair, "I go to the gym alot, go jogging sometimes when I want to and hang out with Seth and Roman, that's about it... what about you?"

"well I spend time with the wierdos I call my friends, I play video games and I like drawing"

"are you any good... drawing I mean" he asked, resting his head on his hands.

I nodded, "I've been told I'm quite good, but I guess I had a good teacher"

"who was your teacher?"

I looked away, "Jeff Hardy" I mumbled, before sighing and lying down, Dean looked at me worried

"sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

I put my hand up to stop him, "no you didn't it's just something of my past that's all, although I guess it's the reason why I'm so nervous to be in a relationship and all" I sat up a bit and looked at him.

"I used to go out with Jeff, I lost my virginity to him and I loved him but then he had his own problems and the relationship ended, I was distraught, I didn't think I would be happy ever again"

Dean moved closer to me, "that sounds bad, I don't have much experience in this dating scene"

"you haven't dated anyone?" I said, surprised (I mean who wouldn't date Dean Ambrose)

He shook his head, "no-one has made me want to, I just used to take a girl back with me to my place and then sleep with her, that would be how far the relationship would go" he sighed before looking at me

"since you've told me something... personal... I'm going to tell you something..."

I nodded at him, waiting for him to continue

"incase you haven't guessed I have no idea what to do with affection, gentle touches, people caring about me, caring about other people" he muttered, running a hand through his hair, "it's because I never got it when I was a kid, my mum was too busy with drugs and going out every night and my dad wasn't around, no-one showed me any attention, affection, that's why it freaks me out now because I don't know what to do, I can't tell if it's a good thing or a horrible thing... so now you know" he looked at the ground, he looked broken, "that's also why I act like a complete dick cos I was hurt alot as a kid, let down time after time and I don't want to feel that way ever again... I threw myself into learning wrestling because I could handle physical pain better than emotional, it made me stronger"

My eyes softened, _he told me his secret_, he was still looking at the ground, when I moved over to him, slowly as to not scare him away, I sat infront of him and gently put my hands on his, he looked up, his eyes looked scared.

"thank you for telling me" I said to him softly, "I don't know how it must of been for you, not to get attention or affection"

I opened his hands up slightly, then putting my hands in his, so we were holding hands. He looked down at our hands in bewilderment, he didn't know what to do, he looked up at me,

"why are you bothering with me?" he mumbled,

"I think I like you" I mumbled back, his eyes widened and he licked his lips, "or maybe it's because I love getting pushed up against a wall" I teased, making him tut at me. I shook my head

"no it's because I like you and it scares me, but since you are trying to handle one of yours" I said looking down at our hands, before looking up at his eyes.

"then I will get over my past, Dean... can I still be your girlfriend?"

he gasped and pulled me forward, so I was sitting in his lap, he looked at me and very slowly smiled.

"yes"

and with that his lips made their way onto mine.


	20. Chapter Twenty

I opened my front door, feeling like I was high on rainbows, playing with the stars and unicorns... some magical shit, I turned on the light and slipped off my heels before coming in contact with a chest.

_'SERIOUSLY!'_

"Randy what are you doing in my apartment... how did you even get in?"

"doesn't matter... we want to know how the date went"

_'note to self maybe change the locks...'_

he motioned towards the living room, there was Punk, John and Seth sitting there looking at me, I rolled my eyes.

"don't you guys have a life?"

Punk shook his head, "nope... how did the date go? did you ditch him because he's not the man you need?"

Seth glared at him, I rolled my eyes, before smiling at them,

"it went well thank you"

Seth looked at me and grinned, "you said yes didn't you?"

"YES!" I screamed before running at Seth, giving him a big hug, we both laughed.

"I knew it, I could feel something was going to happen" he said letting go of me, I was then picked up by Randy

"you have a boyfriend, I'm so happy even if it is Ambrose" he said laughing, John came over and hugged me aswell. I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't hear the door open and then close.

- Line Break -

I woke up the next day, smiling, I put on my denim shorts and a pink top with black butterflies, trailing up from one of the sides, I brushed my hair, put on some makeup and then my sneakers. I went into the living room to see Randy, John and Seth sleeping there '_must of been tired for all the excitement... where's Punk'_

I looked round to see if I could see him, I shrugged (must of gone home early to get changed) I woke up the other three and they all grinned at me again before we took off to the headquarters.

When we got there, there stood my boyfriend (it sounds so funny to say it) standing there, with Roman. I suddenly felt nervous. What do I do?

I walked up to him and was about to give him a hug, but Randy had him pinned against the wall.

"you hurt her and I will break your fucking face" he seethed at Dean, I looked amused before rolling my eyes, Dean smirked but nodded at him, Randy smiled and let go of him

"awesome... beat ya to it Cena" he teased before they high fived (WIERDOS)

I felt someone's arms round my waist, I turned around and there was Dean smiling down at me.

"hey sweetheart" he mumbled, I smiled up at him, before pressing my lips against his.

"GET A ROOM!" I heard shouted at us, we broke apart and I glared at Seth, who tried to look innocent, I laughed, Dean rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm round my waist.

I said goodbye to Dean and that I would see him later before we made our way to Randy's locker room (I would of gone to the shield's but Seth said he didn't want to see us making a porno, his innocent eyes will be forever burned)

"have you guys seen Punk?" I said as I jumped onto Randy's back, he caught me, so he was now giving me a piggyback.

"no I haven't actually, he wasn't round yours this morning was he?" Randy replied, I shook my head.

"nope I looked for him"

John went all silent, "maybe he just needed time on his own" he said before walking off, I dropped from Randy's back and shrugged my shoulders at him, before grinning.

"I'm going to the shield's locker room when you have a match by the way"

Randy then rolled his eyes and smirked, "I guessed anyway I better get ready for my match"

I stayed with Randy while he got ready for the match and wished him luck when he left, I watched him leave before running to the shield's locker room.

- Line Break -

"SETHIE!" I yelled before jumping at him, he caught me although he did stumble

"Dean your girlfriend is attacking me HELP!" he said laughing, Roman snorted at him and Dean grinned at me. (he GRINS maybe I am that much of a good influence) I let go of Seth and sat on the sofa.

"hey Roman"

"hello Sarah, how are you? is he treating you right?" he said looking at me, I grinned

"yeah he's doing okay" I said winking at Dean, Dean tutted before grabbing me, pulling me onto his lap.

"only okay" he said looking at me, I smirked,

"yep"

"well let me change that then" he said smirking back at me, before gently pressing his lips to mine, I groaned before letting him explore my mouth with his tongue, his arms wrapped round my waist, my arms were wrapped round his neck.

"excuse me... we are still here!" Seth said tutting, I moved away from Dean, blushing, he didn't seem to mind, although when I went to get off his lap, he held onto me, I stared at him questioning him why and he stared back like, isn't it obvious. _'why hello mini Dean, someone's up and ready to go' _

I sniggered before moving my hips slightly, making Dean groan slightly, I grinned at him.

"by the way have you guys seen Punk?" I said turning round so my back was to Dean's chest, he put his head on my shoulder. Roman shook his head

"he was at yours before you came in I remember that, but then when we all were hugging and that I didn't see him" Seth said nodding at me, Dean gave him a wierd look

"why were you all hugging?"

"because you two are together and it's AWESOME and we had to all hug and celebrate the love" Seth exclaimed at him, I giggled and Dean looked at Seth like he was an utter wierdo.

"ooook"

"don't act like that bro, Roman told me what you did when you got back" Seth said raising his eyebrow at him, I could of sworn Dean's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"what did he do?" I said excited about this (wow Dean is wierd like me), Dean muttered under his breath something along the lines of, "nothing"

Seth grinned at me, "apparently when Dean got in yesterday he fist pumped the air and did a little dance... then told Roman there is a girl out there that likes him"

I looked at Dean and giggled, "aren't you a little cutie" I teased, before kissing him on the cheek.

"not cool" he muttered, I laughed, before Roman and Seth got up and looked at us both

"Dean we have a match, come on, you can spend time with Sarah later"

I very slowly got off his lap, before giving him a hug and a kiss.

"me and my friends are going out later if you want to come" I said to him, he smiled quickly before nodding

"see you then sweetheart"

before leaving, Seth looked at me and grinned, "I shall be there aswell sweetie pie" he said blowing me kisses, I snorted as Roman grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of the locker room, I looked around me and realised I was in the locker room of the shield... all by myself.

- Line Break -

Randy's match had just finished, so I had some time, I smirked and looked for Dean's bag, I found it far away from everything else, I looked through the bag and planted my evil plan. I zipped his bag up and walked out, smiling to myself.

I walked into Randy's locker room to see Punk and Randy there

"we found him" I exclaimed, putting my arms in the air, Punk looked at me like I went insane

"you didn't lose me"

"but we didn't know where you were"

"I was at the gym"

"oh... well I was going to look there... but yeah" I said before sitting next to him, we watched the matches in silent. I turned to Randy

"I invited Dean and that out with us, I heard Punk mutter something under his breath but didn't make out anything he said, Randy smirked at me

"I thought so, it's going to be fun"

I smirked back at him and whispered something in his ear, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"you did WHAT!"

I nodded grinning, "I'm probably going to hell" I said laughing, Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"what am I going to do with you?"


	21. Chapter Twenty One

I was giggling to myself as I got ready for tonight, I was wearing a black dress, with a bright pink belt round the middle, I put on my black high heels and curled my hair and applied more makeup.

I grinned at Randy when I was ready and he tutted, "you are so evil" he said before smirking back at me, John who was there to get a lift looked at us funny

"what has she done?"

Randy leaned across and whispered it into John's ear, John gasped.

"wow... not so innocent anymore is she Randy"

I giggled before grabbing my bag, "let's go boys".

We got to the club and the shield and Punk were already there, Punk looked like he didn't know if he was going to come over, I smiled and waved at him, he smiled and came towards me, I gave him and hug, which made him look at me funny.

"you don't give me hugs" he said, his eyes narrowing

"I know it's because I'm happy" I said smiling at him, he rolled his eyes and went off. I looked at the shield and saw Dean looking at me, I winked at him before he growled and grabbed my wrist.

"we will be back in a bit" he shouted as he dragged me outside, we ended up in the smokers area, which was empty as the night had just begun.

"what's the matter Dean" I said looking as innocent as I could pull off, I also threw in a little pout just to look cute.

"I don't know Sarah, I had a match and then when I came back into my locker room, I opened my bag to find one of my tops had gone and these" he said holding up some lacy black panties, I gasped at him

"I didn't know you wore ladies underwear... wow Dean" I said giggling, he tutted at me,

"where's my top?"

"I took it"

"why"

"so I can sleep in it, my naked chest rubbing against it, me rolling around in my bed with it on" I said, closing the gap between us, I had him pinned against the wall, I heard his breath quicken.

"oh and the panties... they were the ones I was wearing today... since you had them, I couldn't wear them tonight"

I leaned closer to his ear and grinned, "which means I'm going commando Dean" I heard him groan and I walked away from him.

_'god I'm evil'_

- Line Break -

I walked back in and grinned, Seth ran up to me and handed me a drink, before patting me on the back.

"you should of seen his face when he pulled out the panties it was like a you've been framed moment"

"he pulled them out in the locker room?" I said giggling,

"yeah he just held them up like uummm they weren't there before" he said laughing, before shaking his finger at me

"dirty girl, didn't expect you to pull anything like that on him"

I giggled, "well you guys left me alone in the locker room"

"well I won't be doing that again... who knows what we might find next time"

I rolled my eyes before having some of my drink, we walked back to join the others, Dean came in a couple of minutes later, still looking at me in shock, I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards me.

"aren't you going to give me a kiss" I said pouting, he licked his lips before leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.

"what was that" I said, surprised, he smirked

"your not getting a kiss on the lips, don't want to get you too excited" he blew me a kiss and sat down, I frowned at him before grinning and then sitting myself on his lap. I wrapped my arms round his neck and smiled

"any plans tomorrow?"

"gym" he said gulping, his arms going round my waist

"I'll join you" I said leaning in and giving him a kiss on the nose, he moved away from my face, his eyes widened slightly. I rolled my eyes, before getting off him and getting some more drinks.

- Line Break -

"PUNK!" I slurred at him, he looked at me and grinned

"someone a bit tipsy" he teased, holding me upright

"nope... I'm fine" I said giggling, nearly stumbling, luckily he had his hands on my waist so he kept me from falling over, he tutted.

"honestly SaSa, what are you like"

"dance with me" I said pulling him to the dance floor

"go dance with Dean" he whined, "he's your boyfriend"

"but he doesn't want to and you will dance with me"

he rolled his eyes before letting me drag him to the dance floor, Punk did some dorky dance moved and I giggled,

"your such a nerd Punk" I said pointing at him, I swayed my hips to the music before stumbling again, luckily he caught me again.

"oh my hero" I said fluttering my eyelashes at him, he snorted and let go of me.

"next time don't drink so much, who knows what you will do"

I giggled, "but I've already been naughty"

"what have you done now, got in trouble with more wwe superstars, you promised ryback some food... you told triple H he has a big nose... said to Aj you would kiss Dolph ziggler" he said leaning closer to me, "what did you do"

"I'm not wearing any panties" I mumbled in his ear, his eyes widened as he looked at me, I giggled, "I took them off and put them in Dean's bag"

Punk's mouth opened in surprise, he shook his head and grabbed hold of my arms, I giggled, he got to the table where the shield, Randy and John were, Dean looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"she is all yours" with that he gave me a light push at Dean, I stumbled and he caught me and Punk walked off muttering under his breath.

- Line Break -

"I'm going to take her home" Randy said standing up after about an hour of them talking about how drunk I was, I shook my head

"no Dean is taking me home" I said nodding at him, I winked at Dean who snorted, before looking down at the table when he noticed the look Randy was giving him.

"I'll take her home and put her to bed" Dean said grabbing me by the waist, "say goodbye Sarah"

I waved at all of them before we made our way to the door. The drive back to mine was uneventful, but as soon as we got into the door I was onto him, pushing him against the wall kissing him on the lips, _'those beautiful soft lips'_. He moaned before kissing back, reversing our positions so I was against the wall, I licked his lips and opened mine so he could enter, he didn't hesitate as our tongues battled in a passionate fight for dominance, he pulled away and shook his head.

"your drunk, no way..."

I pouted, "but feel how ready I am for you" I grabbed his hand and guided it under my dress and to my already soaking folds, he groaned, his eyes closing before he grabbed his hand back.

"no another time, when you are sober"

"but why" I moaned trying to bring him closer, he groaned again before moving closer to my ear.

"because I want you to remember when I fuck you... now bed" he picked my up in a firemans carry and took me to my bedroom, I giggled as he put me down. I undid the belt on my dress, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"what are you doing?"

"getting ready for bed" I said innocently, before unzipping my dress and dropping it down.

"oh god" Dean stuttered before putting his hands over his eyes, "can't believe I'm saying this but put some clothes on"

I rolled my eyes, went to the drawer and pulled out some girly boxer shorts, then put on the shield top, Dean peeked through his fingers before removing his hand from his face, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"well goodnight" he said before making his way to the door,

"stay please" I pleaded with him, he turned around, looking like there was an inner battle going on inside his mind, I pouted at him and did the puppy dog eyes, he sighed and groaned.

"fine but no pouncing on me" he grumbled before taking off his top and shoes, he pulled back the covers, I climbed into the bed and patted the side next to me, he rolled his eyes and got in, putting the covers over us when he got comfortable, I grinned before resting my head on his chest, he tensed before wrapping his arm round me.

"night night Dean" I said yawning, I felt him kiss me on the forehead before whispering, "goodnight"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: Gah can't stop writing chapters for this story, I have plans for this story and I can't wait until they all come together anyways lets continue...**

- Line Break -

I groaned, my head was pounding, I looked down to see I was wearing the shield top I had stolen and some underwear, which I was glad about to be honest, I sat up but quickly put my hands to my head, it hurt so much.

I looked at the door and gasped to see Dean standing there topless, with a tray in his hand, he smiled at me and walked towards the bed, he propped my pillows up with one hand and I slowly moved back, he then put the tray on my lap and I looked at it.

there was a glass of water, aspirins and pancakes with syrup, I started to drool looking at the pancakes, they looked so good.

"I thought I would make you breakfast in bed, since you would be feeling rough this morning" he said smirking at me, I mumbled, "thank you" at him before taking the aspirins and downing half of the water, then I got stuck into the pancakes.

"I made them myself from scratch" he admitted as I moaned at the goodness of them, I looked at him and finished what was in my mouth.

"you cook?"

"yeah had to when I was younger" he said nodding at me, "anyways eat up we're still going to the gym today"

I groaned as I finished my breakfast, I went and had a refreshing shower and got changed into my blue tracksuit bottoms and white vest top, I tied my hair back into a ponytail and walked out my bedroom, Dean was sat on the sofa, he looked at me and got up and gave me a hug.

"how did you get in?" I said to him, he looked at me

"you told me to stay with you the night, don't worry nothing happened I slept next to you and you kept mumbling in your sleep about how you would like to lick my chest" I groaned as he laughed.

"sorry for being a pain in the ass" I said playing with the tip of my ponytail, he smiled at me and gently tapped my ass.

"don't worry about it, let's go and work those pancakes off"

- Line Break -

We got to the headquarters to see Randy and Seth already there, talking to each other, they stopped when they saw us two and grinned.

"did someone have too much to drink" Seth teased, I tutted at him, making him laugh, we walked into the gym and it was empty.

I went to the mats and slid down into side splits, Dean's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head

_'oh shit forgot Seth's advice for him not to see this' _

"wow" he mumbled, Seth grinned at him before patting him on the back

"well we all know what's going through your little brain" he laughed before dodging the punch Dean threw his way, Dean glared at him before turning to me.

"can you get up please" he pleaded, coming down to my level

"I'm stretching" I said touching my toes, he groaned

"please before I have to take you into the nearest room and fuck you" he growled silently, I blushed before pulling my legs in and standing up. I ran a hand through my hair and went towards the ring, Dean followed me.

"you want a rematch?" I said over my shoulder, he wrapped his arms round my waist and whispered in my ear.

"yeah this time you might not cheat"

I giggled and moved away from him, we grappled for a bit before I grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, he moaned before trying to grab me, I let go and did a DDT, he groaned as he was on the floor, I smiled at him, but he grabbed my leg making me fall on top of him, he quickly rolled us over, so he was on top, my legs were on either side of his waist, his hands were pining my down on the floor. I shifted my hips making him growl

"keep still" he growled at him, making me smirk.

I bit my lips, his eyes focused on my lips as he licked his own, he leaned down to give me a kiss

"GET A ROOM!"

I huffed as Dean got off me, he put his hand out to help me up and I took it, I glared at Seth.

"seriously" I said putting my hands on my hips, Dean glared at him

"your such a cockblocker" Dean growled at him, while he laughed

"well you two shouldn't be trying to do it like teenagers in a not so private gym" Seth stated.

"anyways we need to go and see Stephanie she wanted to see you" Randy said as we got out of the ring, I sighed as I followed him out of the gym.

- Line Break -

We walked to Stephanie's office and I knocked on the door,

"come in"

I heard and we all went in, I stood between Dean and Randy, Stephanie smiled, "tonight's a special night guys"

"whys that Stephanie?" I heard Dean ask tilting his head to the side, I looked at her, worried about what's going to happen.

"tonight, Dean and Sarah will become an item... scripts are all done, the shield are going to come down to the ring, Dean will be talking about what happened on commentary and how he got under your skin and then you Sarah will walk to the ring and confront him, when the other shield members look like they want to interfere, you grab Dean and kiss him, then when you let go I want a big grin and for you to say your lines, then you leave, holding hands"

Seth and Randy snorted under their breath, while Dean smirked and I smiled

"why are you all happy" Stephanie said looking confused, Dean put his arm round my waist

"well Stephanie we are already an item, but sure we will share it with the world"

Stephanie looked at us both in shock, "wow wasn't expecting that... well at least that helps, good luck tonight... you are dismissed"

- Line Break -

I grinned as we all walked back out to the carpark,

"I'll let you go back with Randy, I'll see you later on tonight sweetheart" Dean said as he kissed me on my forehead and then cheeks, before my lips.

"bye" I mumbled, he smiled at the effect he had on me before he walked over to Seth, I looked at Randy and grinned

"come on then"

"bossy boots now are you" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes before getting into the car.

We drove to mine and we went straight to the television and started watching teen wolf (we were both addicted we must know what is happening with the sacrifices).

"has Punk been acting a bit strange to you" Randy said, looking at me, I looked at him confused

"he hasn't been hanging around us as much if that's what you mean" I said before glancing at the television.

"yeah I thought it was because of the shield, but when Seth is round he's fine... he keeps muttering stuff under his breath and asking me questions about you and Dean it's a bit wierd"

"huh" I said, as I didn't know what else to say, I shrugged

"maybe he's just having problems with something... maybe relationship problems I don't know"

Randy nodded, "yeah I just hope he's okay"

I patted him on the shoulder, "Punk will be fine don't worry"

- Line Break -

We got back to the headquarters, running a bit late, I changed straight into denim shorts and a black vest top with an S on the front in multi colour. I brushed my hair and put my wrestling boots on and made my way to the gorilla, I smiled to myself, before listening to the shield, who were already in the ring.

"As everyone saw last week, that new diva Sarah, wants me, I got her back for costing me a few of my matches, but making her lose hers, it was quite easy to do and I know if I was Sarah I would be pretty embarressed about what happened, especially now she has the attention of the shield..."

on cue my music starts and I stormed down to the ring, I got in and grabbed a microphone and got myself in Dean's face, he smirked at me

"you think your funny don't you Dean, obviously your such a sore loser you have to try in the divas division... perhaps it's you that should be embarressed by letting a new diva distract you so much, maybe you should make more use of your hand" I said smirking at him, I moved away and looked like I was going to attack him, I saw Seth and Roman shift, that was my cue.

I grabbed Dean's face and pulled it to mine, his lips came crashing down on mine, we kissed for a while, hearing some boos but mostly cheers, before I let him go, I picked up the microphone that I dropped on the floor.

"that's your answer... I will be your girl Ambrose"

he smirked at me before grabbing the microphone off me, "and I will be your shield Sarah"

with that we left the ring, Dean held the rope open for me as I got out, then he grabbed my hand as we walked back up the ramp.

We got to the top and kissed again, making the crowd go mad, I giggled as we walked back into the gorilla position.

- Line Break -

"that was AWESOME you two are toooooo adorable" Seth said grinning at us, Roman smiled at me

"guess we will be spending more time with you on and off the camera" he said, patting me on the back, I smiled at him

"hell yeah"

Dean grabbed me and kissed me on the lips

"it's going to be brilliant" he said looking at me, his eyes were so beautiful, even more beautiful since he looked happy, I smiled back at him before I looked behind him,

"punk" I let go of Dean and ran after him, I caught up with him, his hoodie was pulled up and his hands were in his pocket

"Punk... you okay we're all worried about you" I said, waiting for him to reply with a witty or sarcastic remark, I got neither

"I'm fine I'm going out" he snapped at me before walking away, leaving me gobsmacked. I shook my head before going back to Dean and giving him a hug.

"what are we going to do now?"

"it's up to you sweetheart" he said looking at me, I looked at him and grinned

"I'm going to beat you at 2k14" I said fist pumping the air, he groaned but nodded, Seth clapped and Roman snorted, we then all walked back to the shield's locker room, Randy was waiting outside his so I motioned him to follow.

We opened the door and got the xbox ready.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Randy, Seth and Roman played as themselves, we were going to do a 10 man royal rumble match, Dean looked at me,

"who are you going to play as?"

I smiled at him, "I'm going to play as... John Cena" I said as I did the 'you can't see me' hand motion, Dean rolled his eyes and picked himself, (I think he thought I was going to play as him aww bless his cotton socks)

The match got started, I came in 2nd, Randy came in 3rd, Seth came in 4th, Roman came in 6th and Dean came in 9th. It was only me, Seth and Dean left in the match, I taunted as they both attacked each other, Dean seemed to be button bashing, which made me laugh, Roman had been eliminated by Dean's said button bashing, which meant he was grumpy, I eliminated Randy as soon as he entered, his also meant he was grumpy. I reversed Seth and both me and Dean chucked him out.

I stuck my tongue out at Seth, while he pouted, "not fair double teamed", Dean smirked.

"better give up now sweetheart, Cena could never beat me"

I didn't answer him as while he was distracted trying to taunt me both on the game and in real life, I had chucked him out, he scowled at me.

"oh look, Cena beat you Dean" I said laughing, making everyone else laugh at his grumpy face. I patted him on the shoulder, "so close Dean... so close"

he shook his head, "whatever sweetheart you cheated"

"says the one that was button bashing" I pointed out, making him tut.

"anyway we shall see you later" Seth said smiling at me, I looked at him confused,

"why what's happening later?"

"we are all coming round yours silly... MOVIE night" he said fist pumping the air, I rolled my eyes

"glad I'm not asked if I agree with this... especially since it's my apartment"

Seth smiled at me and gave me a hug, "knew you would like the idea... see you later... who knows we might let you and Dean have some alone time" he said winking at me, I blushed before going over and giving Dean a hug, he squeezed me gently, before kissing me on the forehead.

"see you later sweetheart"

- Line Break -

Me and Randy drove back to mine, I flopped myself on the sofa, while Randy sat on the other one, I looked at me

"have you heard from Punk today?"

he shook his head

"huh... I saw him but he just said he was going out... he's been acting a bit wierd recently"

Randy nodded, "I don't know what's happening with him, we should find out soon, we will be going on tour to London soon"

I clapped, "can't wait... it's going to be fun, although we will be staying in hotel rooms won't we?"

"yeah... don't worry, Cena is rooming with Punk, so he will keep an eye on him and your stuck with me... the shield are one of the only ones with a three bed hotel room"

I smiled, "we get to have time sightseeing aswell don't we?"

"yeah you and Dean can have a romantic sightseeing time" Randy teased, making me blush.

"Randy can I have an... awkward talk with you?" he looked at me and scrunched his nose up.

"how awkward... are you having me to have a sex talk with you?"

I nodded and blushed, "well I don't really have anyone else to talk to... except if I phone my mum up... and I really don't want to be on the phone for 10 hours with her lecturing me about babies and stuff" I shuddered, remembering the last sex talk I had with my mum.

Randy sighed, "I'm like your parent sometimes... right come on then, I'm guessing it's about having sex with Dean correct"

I nodded, "yeah I'm just nervous... cos I don't want to push him into it, I don't want to rush it and then I don't want him to leave me afterwards... so many problems"

Randy tutted at me, before messing up my hair, "you silly thing, by the way he looks at you I doubt he would dump you afterwards, unless you are really bad and kill him somehow... you will know the time you want to do it... don't worry about it, maybe just take it slow and see where it goes"

I giggled before giving Randy a hug, "thank you Randall" I teased, making him slap me gently on the leg,

"meanie" he grumbled, I laughed before patting him on the shoulder,

"come on we better get ready for the others"

- Line Break -

John was the first one to arrive, he looked tired and very worn out.

"hey have you guys heard or seen Punk?" he said, taking his top off and sitting on the sofa, I was slightly distracted that he came into my apartment and started stripping (I know i'm with Dean but DAMN a girl can appreciate that Cena has a lovely body), Randy nudged me out of my dreamland of topless Cena and we both shook our heads.

"Last time I saw him was after the match, he snapped at me and then went off saying he was going out" I said shrugging, John nodded at me

"I must of saw him after you, he walked past me muttering to himself, I asked him if he was alright and he ignored me, I've tried ringing him and texting him to see if he's okay but I think his phone is off"

"don't worry John, maybe he just needs some alone time, he will come round eventually" Randy reassured him, John nodded at him

"I hope your right Randy"

We all jumped at another knock at the door, I walked over to it and there stood the shield, I smiled

"come in... your the only ones that don't seem to let yourself in"

Seth smirked, "well I was going to but Dean and Roman both gave me wierd looks like what the fuck are you doing, so I decided to knock instead... oooo are we having a topless party?" he said looking at John, before grinning and tapping me on the back, then sitting beside John.

Roman smiled at me, "hello Sarah, you have a lovely place"

I smiled back, "why thank you Roman, your the first one to say... some people just think it's their second home" I said looking at Randy and John, John grinned at me and Randy traced a halo above his head, I rolled my eyes before turning to Dean.

"hello sweetheart" he said kissing me on the lips, I smiled at him

"hey" I said, I turned round and Seth and Randy had both taken their tops off, I looked at them in disbelief, Roman looked at me like he was a bit freaked out (poor Roman he's not used to this level of wierdness)

"don't worry, like I said my apartment is like some people's second home"

Roman shook his head, Dean raised his eyebrow at me,

"so is this normal, guys coming into your house and taking their tops off?"

"apparently so... you can take off your top aswell if you want" I said playing with the bottom of it, he looked at me and shook his head.

"I'd rather not to be honest" and he sat next to Randy, I tutted and went to sit to sit next to him.

"soooo what are we watching?"

"harry potter?" I suggested (I LOVE HARRY POTTER)

Randy snorted, while Seth clapped, "hell yeah!" and put in the seventh harry potter movie.

- Line Break -

We all watched the movie in silence, John, Seth and Roman on one sofa and Me, Dean and Randy on the other sofa, I had my head on Dean's lap and my legs on Randy's, I could feel Dean shift every so often and I could see in Randy's eyes he was tempted to tickle my feet (but knows from experience I will end up kicking him)

The film finished, we watched the second part to it and when that finished I got up, stretching and yawning. The guys all looked at me, Seth put his top back on and grinned, "me and Roman are off... I guess Dean your staying with Sarah" he said tilting his head to the side

Dean looked at me and I nodded to say he can, I said goodbye to Seth and Roman and saw that John and Randy had already made themselves comfortable on the sofas, I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"you can sleep in the guest room, or my bed with me... it's up to you"

Dean nodded before following me to my bedroom

"I take that as your sleeping in my bed"

Dean smiled and nodded again, I rolled my eyes and giggled, then went into the bathroom and changed into the shield top (which I still have) and some black pj shorts. I walked back into my room to see he had taken off his top and trousers and was standing there in his boxers, at the moment he was bent over, picking up his clothes. I stared at that gorgeous bum of his, licking my lips.

He turned round and snorted, "perv" he said before making his way to my bed and getting in, I smirked and put my hands up

"not my fault you have a lovely ass... thats your fault" I said before, getting into bed with him, he looked at me and I pouted

"am I going to get a good night kiss?" I said looking at him, he looked at me funny before he got up slightly, I leaned down and pressed my lips on his, he went back, I went with him and ended up on top of him. I opened my mouth, eager for our tongues to touch, he didn't hesitate sliding his tongue into my mouth, I could feel him growing underneath me, which made me excited and slightly wet. My hands went into his hair, as he move his mouth from my lips and went to my neck, kissing and sucking at it. He found my sweet spot and I moaned, he bit it gently, before sucking again. I felt his hands on my waist, slowly rise up underneath my stomach. I felt out of breath, moaning, eager to see what he was going to do next.

His hands moved all the way up to my boobs and he gently squeezed, making me gasp, his fingers went to my nipples which were already hard and his lips went back onto mine, he rolled my nipples between his fingers as his tongue teased mine. We moved away from each other, both panting, his eyes were dark and half lidded. He removed his hands slowly from my top and I slowly rolled off him, trying to catch my breath.

"wasn't expecting that" he whispered, he turned to me slightly

"tease"

I rolled over to face him and placed a kiss on his forehead

"I would rather not sleep with you when Randy and John are just in the living room" I told him, still feeling how excited he was by our little moment, he groaned

"damn them" he said before kissing me on the cheek

"goodnight" he said, putting his arm round me and pulling me closer, so my head was on his chest, I snuggled in and yawned.

"night night"


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

I woke up and smiled to myself, behind me was Dean who had literally wrapped himself round me, his arm was over my side, he was as close as he could possible get to my back, his legs were tangled with mine and his face was in my hair. I giggled, _'I feel like a huge teddy bear in this position' _

I tried to move but he hugged me closer, I could feel his morning happiness against my ass, I gently unwrapped his arms and legs from me and moved away slightly and looked at him, _'he sure looked peaceful' _

"your doing it again" he mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes,

"no i'm not" I said grinning

"your staring"

"I'm gazing... it's romantic" I teased, he opened his eyes slightly before pulling me down and kissing me on the lips

"no it's staring and it's creepy" he said smiling at me, I smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead

"whatever... we better get up before..."

"COME ON GUYS WE NEED TO GET READY FOR LONDON!" Randy yelled from the other side of the door, I rolled my eyes

"... before that" I said gesturing towards the door, I picked up some clothes and went to have a shower, I put on my jeans and my 'smart cookie' white top and walked out to see Dean was already dressed, he smiled and winked at me before we walked out of the bedroom.

"morning" I said grabbing a coke, Randy tutted at me and John smiled and gave me a hug,

"morning... excited about going to London?" he asked, taking a sip from his coffee, I grinned at him

"yeah I can't wait... although I have to live with Randy for a couple of days so who knows" I said winking at Randy, "although to be honest you practically live round mine at the moment... do you ever go home"

"but it's boring round mine" Randy whined at me, before giving me a plate, "besides I made breakfast, bacon and sausage sandwiches"

I licked my lips and dug in.

- Line Break -

About an hour later, they had gone to get their stuff ready, Randy was coming back in a bit to pick me up, since we were running a bit late apparently. I threw some clothes into my suitcase, makeup, body stuff, hair brush, my teen wolf dvds. I closed it up and grinned. I put my suitcase down by the door and waited.

15 minutes later Randy appeared, he picked up my suitcase and smiled, "you ready?"

I nodded and picked up my bag, which had the essentials in it, walked out of my apartment and got into the car, on the way to the airport.

When we got there, the whole gang was there, including Punk, who was looking at the floor, I put my suitcase down and hugged Seth and Roman, then John and then Dean (he got a kiss on the lips aswell) before I looked at Punk.

"can I give you a hug... or will you kill me?" I said looking at him, he looked up and gave a small smile before pulling me in for a hug

"where have you been?" I whispered in his ear, he looked at me and shook his head, I frowned at him and he winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes.

we got our tickets out and found out where we were all sitting, I was sat between Seth and Punk _'this is going to be a long flight'_

We got to our seats, Dean was a couple of seats infront with Roman and Randy and John were on my right, I sat in the middle and Seth grinned.

"yay we are flight buddies" he said giving me a thumbs up, I rolled my eyes at him and giggled

"how much sugar have you had this morning?"

"not much... just a bag of malteasers... and a coke... and skittles... and then some starburst" he said looking at me nodding, I laughed

"nope not much at all"

Punk sat beside me and smiled, "so what have I missed"

Seth gasped, "Punk it's you... I thought you were an evil clone, were you abducted by aliens?"

Punk scoffed, "no of course not I would kick aliens asses"

"anyway you knew Dean is with Sarah now... uumm they are now together on wwe.. Dean sucks at wrestling games and we all had a topless party"

"no we didn't have a topless party... you, Randy and John decided to take your tops off in my apartment... randomly" I corrected him,

"so you didn't get topless" Punk said leaning in, I shook my head

"shame... that would of been awesome" he said grinning, I slapped his arm before tutting at him

"perv"

"I've already seen down your top"

Seth gasped, "when?"

"when I was pretending to be dead, she leaned over me... got a lovely view"

"how big are they?"

"pretty big... decent size i'd say"

"can you guys stop talking about my boobs" I spluttered, causing them both to smirk.

"she likes flaunting her ass I've noticed" Seth said taking a drink of coke, Punk smirked

"yeah well she has a nice ass, I'd flaunt mine off if it looked like that"

"and can you not talk about my ass... how about dont talk about me at all" I said looking at them both, they both shook their heads.

"how far do you think her and Dean's gone?" Punk said, looking at Seth, Seth looked at me, his mouth going to the side

"don't think very far... Dean doesn't have that i've just had sex look about him yet"

"theres a look for that?" I exclaimed, Seth smirked

"of course... you don't have it either so don't worry about it"

Punk nodded but didn't say anything else, I slumped back in my chair... hoping the flight would be over soon.

- Line Break -

We finally arrived in London, got taxi's and made our way to our hotel. When we got there we checked in and got our key cards, we were all on the 3rd floor, Punk and John were the room opposite mine and Randy's and the shield were four doors down. Me and Randy walked in and I immediately threw myself at the bed.

"aaahhhhh" I said spreading out on it, Randy chuckled before putting his stuff on his other bed, I had just dropped mine by the door. I rolled over and grinned at Randy

"it's very exciting" I said throwing myself back again, Randy rolled his eyes

"your like a big child"

I giggled before going to my bag and getting my body stuff out of my bag, "I'm going to have a shower before the show... see you in a bit"

I went into the shower and it was lovely, I washed my hair and body and after about half an hour, got out and wrapped a small white towel around my body, it just covered my bum and my boobs. I sighed as I dried my hair with another towel.

_'shit I've left my clothes in the other room.. oh well Randy won't mind'_

I walked out of the bathroom

"sorry Randy I forgot my..." I looked up and saw Randy wasn't on his own.

Randy was there, raising his eyebrow at me, Seth was giggling, John had his head tilted to the side, Dean was looking me up and down, licking his lips and Punk's eyes were wide and slightly darker and Roman wasn't interested.

"sorry I didn't realise you guys were here" I said blushing, I quickly picked up my clothes and rushed back into the bathroom. I quickly got changed and came out of the bathroom, they all stared at me before Randy broke the silence

"ready to go?"

I nodded, Dean came up to me and kissed me on the lips before going to my ear, "you looked so hot, all wet and flustered" he whispered in my ear making me blush.

I moved away from him and we all made our way downstairs.

- Line Break -

The show went pretty well, I entered before the shield, as I really didn't want to come in through the crowd (someone might try to grab things they shouldn't be grabbing)

I gave Dean a kiss once he came into the ring and went out of the ring and stood by his corner, Seth and Roman had gone back after they said good luck to Dean at the beginning, Dean was going against Punk. The match was good and Dean won in the end, I lifted his arm up in the air and he lifted me up and I gave him a kiss. The audience loved it, we then walked back up the entrance ramp hand in hand.

When we got to the back, Punk pushed past us, I looked at him with concern, _'what's upset him?' _I didn't get to think of it much though because Dean wrapped his arms round my waist.

"want to go out tonight?" he said resting his forehead against mine, I smiled and bit my bottom lip.

"sure" I said and we made our way back, I told Randy where I was going and he said he was going to be with John. We quickly went back to the hotel and I got changed into my halter neck blue top, with my black skinny jeans and boots. I brushed my hair and met him in the hallway, he had changed into a black shirt and blue jeans. I smiled at him and held my hand out, he looked at it and slowly took it.

We ended up at pizza hut, as we didn't know where to go. We ordered a large cheese pizza with cheesy bites and two cokes. The place looked nice and we didn't get hassled too much (probably because Dean looks pretty scary) we ate the pizza in silence, when we finished I smiled at him.

"do you want to go sightseeing tomorrow?"

he nodded and smiled back, "sure I want to go to the sealife center here it sounds good" I laughed

"okay sounds like a plan, I want to go on the london eye aswell so we can fit it all in"

he nodded and took my hand, pulling me up from my seat, he stood up and wrapped his arm round my waist, he paid for the food, even after me arguing with him and we walked out.

- Line Break -

We got back to the hotel and got into the elevator, when we got out on our floor I froze, making him stop aswell. There at the end, walking towards us was the Wyatt family. I slowly moved myself behind Dean, putting my hands on his waist.

"I'm guessing you don't like the Wyatts?" he mumbled, glancing behind him

"no they freak me out" I said, "is Bray facing the right way... it doesn't look like he's going to turn me into a lantern does it?" I said peering out a little, Dean chuckled

"he's facing the right way and they are just walking past us"

"protect me Dean... your my shield... protect me from injustice" I said hiding my face behind his back, I heard the Wyatt family pause near Dean, Dean growled at them and then moved on I sighed and looked at him

"my hero" I said fluttering my eyelashes at him, he rolled his eyes before picking me up in a bridal style lift.

"you are silly" he said carrying me to my hotel room, I pouted,

"but they are scary and creepy" I whined, he put me on the floor and smiled at me, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pressed his lips against mine

"see you tomorrow" he said before he walked off to his hotel room, I sighed before opening mine, I turned on the light and gasped

"Punk... how did you get in, where's Randy" I looked at him, before my eyes widened

"Punk are you drunk?"

**dun dun duuuuunnn... I know it's out of character for Punk to drink and I know he is straight edge and in this story he is most of the time... I wonder what made him turn to drink... we shall find out in the next chapter :) **


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**A/N: this chapter gets a bit violent... just to warn you, if you want skip until the first line break. **

I looked round for Randy, but sighed when I couldn't see him,

"are you drunk Punk?" I said holding his arms, he looked at me and grinned,

"me I'm not drunk... your drunk" he slurred, I didn't know if to be amused or to be concerned that someone who I've known for a long time, believed in being straight edge... was now drunk.

"okay... how did you get in?" I said moving his hood off his head, so I could see his face properly

"I stole Randy's key card" he said smiling at me, he took my face in his hands and looked at me

"you did this" he said looking into my eyes, I looked at him confused

"did what... get you drunk?"

"you and that stupid twat of a shield of yours... why would you want to even give him a second glance hes a waste of space" he grumbled, letting go of my face, he ran a hand through his hair and turned away from me.

"you were meant to be mine, ever since I saw you round Randy's that night at the party, I knew it was meant to be"

_okay so let's give a little flashback at what happened that night, Randy was holding a party and I was invited (obviously) and Punk was there and there was some other wrestlers... can't remember who because I was... slightly tipsy by the end of the night. _

_anyways Randy introduced me to Punk, at the time he had long black hair, which I said made him look like a woman, he smiled at me and said that I looked like a man in drag and that's when we became "friends", that night I had a drink and he stuck with his coke, I asked why and he let me know about his straight edge lifestyle and why he does it. I nodded and was curious about it, so naturally I asked questions about it, he seemed pleased with my response and we ended up talking for most of the night. _

_I did get slightly tipsy and when I'm tipsy I become happy and I kept hugging him, he said some things about how we will grow old together, I thought he meant as friends and then I said if I haven't met anyone by the time I was 30 I would marry him (I was tipsy I had no clue why I was saying this) from that moment, I have noticed some of his teasing is in a sexual manner but I just brushed it off... anyways back to the present._

He turned towards me and pointed his finger at me, "I tried to joke about it, I didn't think you would fall for Ambrose" he spat the last bit, he smirked before getting closer to me

"I thought you had better taste than that, with Randy joking around all the time, I thought you would come to your senses and you would come to me and we would stop this stupid teasing and just fuck each other"

"Punk your drunk... maybe I should take you to your hotel room"

"NO!" he yelled pushing me against the wall, I hit it with a bang, falling to the ground, I groaned and was about to stand up, when he was there infront of me

"sorry SaSa, I didn't mean to be so rough... but maybe you like it that way, since your with a twisted twat like him" he snapped, pulling me up and pining me against the wall, I was close to tears, I didn't want to cry.

"I was glad that Seth said you hadn't slept with him yet... gives me hope that I know his filthy hands haven't touched you" he said leaning closer to me

"I only need to clean one part of you" he mumbled before pressing his lips against mine, I tried pushing him away, but he bit my bottom lip, I gasped in pain, feeling blood coming from the wound he caused, he licked at the blood and moaned before slamming my head against the wall, he then put one hand round my neck and slapped me hard round the face, I gasped with the pain.

"see what you do to me" he mumbled, going towards my mouth again, I turned my face and he growled, I then kicked him in the walls, causing him to groan and fall to his knees and I ran out of the door.

- Line Break - **(violent part over)**

I ran straight to the shield's hotel room and banged on the door, I could feel the tears running down my face, I saw my hotel door open slightly and I held my breath

_'please open... please open'_

luck was on my side, Roman opened the door and I rushed in, he closed the door and I fell to the floor

"what happened?" he said softly, sitting down beside me, I sobbed, not knowing what to say

"don't worry you don't need to speak but lets sort you out okay, come with me" he said gently and held his hand out, I took it and he led me to the kitchen, he turned on the light and his eyes widened

"we will need some ice, sit down on the chair and I will get some stuff"

I nodded weakly before sitting down, Roman came back with a cold flannel and an ice pack, he gave me the once over

"your cheek may be slightly bruised, you will have a fat bottom lip, I'm afraid, can I check the back of your head since you keep rubbing it"

I nodded again and he reached behind me, I winced as he touched the sore spot and he sighed

"you will have a bump on your head, maybe a slight concussion"

he got me to hold the wet flannel on my cheek and the ice pack on my lip, he then got another ice pack to put on my head.

"do you hurt anywhere else?" he asked, before looking me up and down, I shook my head and winced, he put his arm gently round me

"do you want me to get Dean" he asked, looking at me, I nodded, tears still streaming down my face. He nodded before getting up and banging on a door

"what" I heard Dean groan sleepily from the other side

"someone needs you out here" Roman said, a couple of minutes later, Dean comes out in a t-shirt and boxers, his hair all messy and he looks half asleep.

"who wants me?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, in any other situation I would find this adorable... but not at the minute, Roman pointed at me and Dean followed his finger, his eyes widened when he saw me.

- Line Break -

he rushed over and hugged me, careful not to hurt me,

"shit what happened, I haven't long left you, I walked into here, said night and went to sleep"

I sobbed against his chest, "come with me" he said, I nodded, I left the ice pack for my head on the table and we all made it over to the sofa, I sat down and he sat next to me, he pulled me closer to him, Roman turned on the light and sat in the armchair, looking concerned.

"let me see" Dean said gently, I moved the ice pack off my lip and the wet flannel off my face and I saw him gasp, his eyes narrowed.

"who did this to you" he said, sounding angry, he sighed and pulled me closer, putting gently the ice pack and wet flannel back on,

"my poor baby" he soothed, he looked at me and kissed me on the forehead, he looked at Roman

"do you know what happened?"

Roman shook his head, "all I heard was banging on the door, I thought it might of been Seth and he had forgotten his key card but it was Sarah and she ran in and I shut the door and she fell to the floor sobbing, by the looks of it she may have a bruise on her cheek, a fat lip and a bump on the back of the head, maybe a concussion"

Dean breathed in sharply, he closed his eyes and looked at me,

"do you want me to call Randy?" he said looking at me, I thought about it and nodded, he better be here aswell. He looked at Roman and he nodded and walked out of the door.

Couple of minutes later he came back with Randy, John and Seth, Randy rushed over, Seth gasped and John's eyes widened.

I started sobbing again, Randy sat in front of me, not moving me from Dean, Seth came and sat next to me and John came and sat next to Randy

"what happened?" Seth said looking at me, Randy looked at Dean

"you didn't do this did you?" he said in a low voice, Dean looked exasperated

"if I did this do you think she would be hugging me like this?"

Randy frowned and nodded, he moved my wet flannel and ice pack and all three of them gasped.

"who did this to you?" John said looking slightly sick

"Punk" I mumbled, Dean stiffened next to me, John moved back and Randy looked like someone had just kicked a puppy

"Punk did this to you?" Randy said looking concerned, "but why"

I then told them everything, how he was in our hotel room drunk, how he hated me with Dean and wanted me to be with him, then how he pushed me against the wall and kissed me and slapped me. Dean was very tense next to me, Roman and Seth looked angry, Randy looked like he could kill someone and John looked physically sick.

"I can't believe it... he seemed fine when we went into our hotel room earlier, he said he was going to meet friends, I said that's fine because Randy will be here... I basically told him you would be on your own" John mumbled, putting his hands in his head.

Randy turned to him and patted him on the back, "don't you dare blame yourself John it's not your fault" he turned to me

"I want you to stay with Dean tonight, I'm going to go with John to check the hotel room, then me and John will sleep in there, whatever you do don't open the door unless I text you to say it's us.. got it"

I nodded and he hugged me gently, before standing up, John went with him, looking like he was going to cry.

Dean looked at me, "right you... let's get you to bed" he said picking me up, I snuggled into his chest

"remember to wake her up every so often" Roman said, looking concerned and upset, Seth nodded not looking happy himself, Dean nodded back to them and took me into his bedroom.

He gently placed me on the bed and slowly removed the wet flannel and ice pack, he put them on the side and looked at me, he kissed my cheek gently and my lip.

"my brave little sweetheart" he mumbled, before pulling me closer, "I won't be letting you out of my site from now on" he said before I felt myself falling asleep.

- Line Break -

I woke up in the morning, shattered, I didn't get alot of sleep due to the nightmares and Dean waking me up, Dean was the same, he looked at my cheek and winced slightly. I got up and slowly made myself to the mirror.

"you don't have to look sweetheart" Dean said following me, I shook my head

"I want to see" I mumbled looking at myself in the mirror, my eyes widened at what I saw.

My eyes were wild and puffy from all the crying, my cheeks were stained with tears, one of my cheeks had turned slightly purple, looking like a lovely bruise would be there, my bottom lip was slightly puffy and swollen and my hair looked like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards. I looked like a maniac.

A sob caught in my throat, instantly Dean's arms were round me, he kissed the top of my head

"you still look beautiful to me sweetheart" he mumbled, I made my way back to his bedroom

"can I borrow a top?" I asked wanting to change out of the halter neck one, he nodded and threw me a shield top, I quickly changed before looking at Dean who was also dressed, he nodded at me and wrapped his arm round my waist as we walked out of the bedroom.

Roman, Seth, Randy and John were all in the living room area, all looking like they hadn't gotten much sleep either, Seth gave me a small smile when I went to sit down, Dean grunted before sitting next to Seth and pulling me onto his lap, holding me close.

"Randy was just saying about what happened last night" Roman said not looking at me, I nodded slightly and Dean muttered stuff under his breath.

"When I left here we made our way back to our hotel room, I'm afraid your stuff was all over the room I didn't know if anything was out of place but he wasn't in there, John said he went to his hotel room and he had passed out on the couch, but John saw he was holding something against his face... it looked like" Randy stopped looking like he was going to be sick, John looked at the floor

"like what?" Dean said annoyed

"like panties" Randy said looking at me, Dean growled again, tensing up like he was preparing for a fight.

"I'm afraid we couldn't get them back... but I'm hoping he was like that last night... due to drinking and when he wakes up sees them and brings them back" Randy mumbled, Dean scoffed but held me closer.

- Line Break -

They all walked me to mine and Randy's hotel room, I opened the door and saw Randy had picked up my stuff, I looked at them and sat down on the sofa, the door then knocked and in walked Punk, then chaos happened.

Dean propelled himself at Punk slamming him into the wall, Roman and Seth went to go and grab him and Randy and John stood infront of me.

"ow what the fuck" Punk mumbled

"I should fucking break your neck after what you did" Dean growled, Roman and Seth grabbed him before he could punch him, pulling him back

Punk looked at him confused, "I was about to ask who did I get lucky with last night I fell asleep with some panties"

The shield stood back, standing next to Randy and John, shielding me from Punk.

"guys why are you standing around Sarah like that" he said looking confused

"maybe because what you did to her face you fucking prick" Dean growled going for Punk again, only to be held back again by Seth and Roman.

"what did I do" Punk snapped, Randy's eyes narrowed at him,

"you should know what drink does to some people Punk"

he grabbed my arm and slowly brought me infront of him, Punk's eyes widened as he took in my cheek and lip

"I... did this" Punk stuttered, his eyes not leaving mine, I looked away, that was all he needed, "fuck" he mumbled and ran out of the hotel room.

- Line Break -

John went after him to see if he could remember anything and to get the panties back, I went and had a shower, Dean came into the bathroom with me

"I'm fine" I mumbled to him, Dean shook his head,

"nope... I'm staying in here" he said, turning away from me, "don't worry I won't look" he reassured as I undressed and got into the shower, I winced as the hot water hit my head, Dean looked like he was going to turn around and see if I was okay

"I'm fine" I said, he nodded and kept staring at the wall.

I stepped out and got a towel, he turned round and smiled at me

"come on I still have plans for you"

I got changed into Jeans and a white top with a rabbit on the front, I put foundation and concealer on and it covered the bruise on my cheek up a bit better, I couldn't do much about my lip due to the cut on it, I sighed as I brushed my hair. Dean kissed my forehead

"like I said you always look beautiful to me"

I blushed before we made our way out of the bathroom, Randy, Seth and Roman looked at us

"me and Sarah aren't going to let what's happened spoil our plans for today" he said, "we are going to the london eye and then the sealife centre" he looked at Randy, "don't worry I won't let her get hurt... she will be safe with me"

Randy nodded, "I trust you... thank you and have fun"

**I feel mean for writing Punk so mean but it had to be done in my opinion, I couldn't think of a way he would open up and I didn't think he would be a nice drunk, next chapter Dean and Sarah's sightseeing. **


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Dean took my hand and we walked to get a taxi, which drove us to the London eye, we went and brought our tickets, when we did Dean leant over the counter and whispered something to the woman behind the desk, she giggled and nodded, making me roll my eyes. We then signed a few autographs and then joined the queue for the London eye. Dean wrapped his arm round my shoulders and smiled at me.

"excited?" he teased, kissing me on the forehead, I tried smiling back at him, wincing when it hurt my lip, he looked concerned but I shook my head

"I'm excited, just wish I didn't look like this" I said gesturing to my face, Dean shook his head

"you are beautiful... don't say silly things" he said frowning at me.

When we got to the front of the line, we got into one and then they closed it behind us, I looked at them, confused

"aren't other people meant to come in aswell"

Dean smirked, "I asked if I could have one on my own, paid extra aswell, so we can have some time together"

I blushed as we started moving, it was quite slow but the sights was amazing, Dean stood behind me, hugging me

"you enjoying yourself" he whispered in my ear, I turned round to him

"it's so beautiful" I said, we got to the top and he turned me around and placed his lips ever so gently on mine, I moaned quietly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I wrapped my arms round his and he wrapped his round my waist, we let go of each other and smiled, before holding each other for the rest of the way round

- Line Break -

We then went to the sea life centre, brought our tickets and walked over a glass floor, I looked down and underneath me was sharks swimming round, I gasped and quickly moved to the other side, Dean looked at me strangely, I pointed at the floor and he laughed.

"were you afraid of falling in?" he teased as he jumped up and down on the glass,

"it's fine... silly" he said chuckling to himself as he came to join me, I rolled my eyes and he wrapped his arm round my waist. The rest of the sealife centre was less scary, we looked at clownfish, piranhas and sea horses

"aww look at the baby seahorses" I said, looking at the tank, Dean tutted

"they look like the other seahorses... but smaller"

"which makes them cuter" I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he rolled his eyes and we moved on. The last part we went through a tunnel, all around us was fish swimming, I noticed a giant sea turtle and the sharks, Dean smirked at me.

"look they've come to get you" he said grabbing me by the waist and lifting me up slightly

"what are you doing?" I said giggling slightly, he raised his eyebrow at me

"I'm sacrificing you... to the sharks" he said smirking, I gasped and he put me down and winked,

"only joking... besides look you haven't got enough meat on you for them to have decent meal" he said grinning, I flicked my hair behind me and walked on

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" I said, hearing his speed up to catch up with me.

We then brought an ice cream each, with flakes (obviously), I was happily licking mine before I smirked at Dean

"you got something on your face" I said giggling, he then went to touch his mouth, I shook my head, put my finger in my ice cream and put it on his nose leaving white ice cream there, I giggled and said

"yep right on your nose"

he looked at me amused, "so do you"

before doing the same to me, I giggled and tried to lick it off with my tongue,

"my tongue's not long enough" I whined with my tongue still out, Dean was laughing his head off

"here let me get it" he said licking it off my nose, I smiled at him and saw he had already wiped his off.

We finished our ice creams and walked and got a taxi back to the hotel room.

- Line Break -

He came into my hotel room with me to see Randy, Seth and John... drinking tea, out of what looked like posh cups with little plates as well and NAPKINS, they all put them down on the table and looked at us

"did you have fun?" Randy said coming over and giving me a hug, I nodded and hugged him back

"it was loads of fun... although I nearly got eaten by sharks"

"WHAT"

Dean snorted, "yeah I offered her to them, but they turned their noses up.. not enough food"

John smiled and Randy rolled his eyes, I looked at them and then Seth, I grinned and sat down besides Seth

"so out of all of you which one is more girly" I said tapping my chin with one of my fingers, I looked at them and Seth put his hand up (a bit too enthusiastic in my opinion)

"I can be girly if you want me to be... are we going clothes shopping?"

I nodded, which made him clap, "awesome... I think I know what your after, there's Ann Summers we should check out... they have good underwear" he said (with a straight face might I add)

Dean's face lit up, "I can come... you know for protection" he said rubbing the back of his neck. (yeah right... nice cover for being a perv Dean)

Seth tutted, "nope it's just us girlies come on Sarah" I giggled and let him lead me out of the door, I heard Dean mutter "not fair" under his breath, causing Randy and John to laugh.

We got another taxi and arrived at the shopping centre, Seth dragged me round loads of different shops, I ended up getting a couple of dresses and some really nice tops and some new boots. We then came across Ann Summer's I looked at Seth

"isn't this a sex shop?" I wondered, Seth smiled and nodded

"yep... but they sell underwear too" he grabbed my hand and we walked in, he then proceeded to looking around and commenting

"oooh Dean would like this... hhmmm maybe he would like this" around the shop, I could feel myself turning red.

After what felt like a year he came over with 4 different sets of underwear, the first one was a royal blue colour bra, which does up at the back, on the front was a black bow with a diamond in the middle, the panties were the same blue on the front and back and then black lace on the sides.

The next pair was white lacey bra with a matching thong, the third one was a red corset type top, with black panties and the last but not least was a black push up bra, which does up at the front and it had blue at the top of the cup, the underwear was a black thong with a blue bow.

"we should get these" he said, I looked at the sizes and surprisingly he picked my right size, I looked at him

"how did you know my size?"

"I may have looked at one of your bras before you came back" he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I knew this moment would come so I would need to know this information" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and I paid for the underwear and we went back to the hotel.

- Line Break -

When we got back, I quickly went to my bedroom,

"can i see what you brought" Dean yelled, before I closed the door on him, I giggled

"not at the moment" I said, I hid the Ann Summer's bag and then proceeded to open the door,

"can I help you" I asked innocently, he grinned at me and then looked at Randy and John, they both stood up and grabbed Seth

"lets go down to the bar and get a drink" Randy said, waving goodbye to us both, I looked at Dean, raising an eyebrow at him.

"now we are alone" he said smirking at me, he closed the bedroom door behind him and pushed me onto the bed.

He quickly climbed on top and pressed his lips on mine, I groaned as he slipped his tongue in again, my hands went to his hair and his went to my sides, already sliding my top up. He moved away from me and took off mine and his top, he looked at me and kissed me on the forehead

"don't worry sweetheart we won't be going all the way tonight... but I want to make you feel good" he said before kissing my jaw and then going to my neck, I clung to him moaning as he bit on my sweet spot. I could feel he was liking this as much as me, he moved away and undid my bra, and threw it on the floor, I went to cover myself up on instinct but he grabbed my hands and shook his head.

"don't cover them up sweetheart... I want to have a look" he mumbled before looking down at my breasts, he quickly moved his hands and squeezed them before taking my nipples between his fingers, I moaned, my back arching.

"so beautiful" he muttered before leaning down and taking one of my nipples in his mouth, I could feel how wet I was becoming, his tongue was just as good as in my dreams... (imagine if it went somewhere else) I groaned at my own thoughts and the pleasure he was giving me. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention before kissing down, to my trousers, he undid them and slid them down my legs, along with my panties, I heard him breath in sharply, I whimpered, the look he gave me was so hot.

"oh Sarah you are perfect" he said leaning in and kissing me on the lips again, before moving down again, his hands stroked my legs and slowly moved up to my thighs, he then moved to my inner thigh and to my privates.

He groaned, "god your so wet... so wet for me" he said panting, I felt his finger go inside me and I moaned his name, making his eyes darken even more.

"god your so tight, imagine what you will feel like round my cock" he moaned, pumping his finger in and out of me, I was a moaning mess by this point, he leaned down and licked my clit, causing me to open my legs more and grab hold of his hair (lucky he doesn't mind a bit of hair pulling), he chuckled and moved his finger out of me, replacing it with his tongue.

"DEAN!" I screamed as he fucked me with his tongue, I could feel him smiling, his thumb came and rubbed my clit in a fast circular motion, I groaned and moaned, "I'm so close" I moaned at him,

"then cum for me sweetheart" he mumbled against me, I groaned and released, he didn't stop licking up my juices, I panted and opened my eyes and looked at him, his mouth was still wet from my juices, I pulled him towards me and kissed him on the lips, groaning when I could taste myself.

I moved away from his lips

"let me pleasure you now" I panted, Dean shook his head,

"no this was about you... besides I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty mouth anymore at the moment" I nodded, he got up and passed me some underwear and a top, I put the underwear on but not the top, he looked at me

"well theres no point you've seen them now" I said blinking at him, he grinned before pulling the cover back and snuggling in next to me, he pulled the cover over us both again and kissed me on the forehead

"sleepy time" he mumbled,

"but I need a shower" I stated, still a bit sweaty from my orgasm, he tutted and wrapped his arms round me

"no sleepy time" he said before falling asleep, I giggled but snuggled into him and fell asleep.

**A/N: last time I went to the London Sealife centre I did exactly what Sarah did when I realised that I was walking over the shark tank as I didn't trust my luck so I thought I'd add it into the story... it's a good place to go if your in London so check it out :)**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

I woke up feeling satisfied and refreshed, I looked over to see Dean still lying next to me, looking cute and vulnerable at the same time. I remembered what happened last night and I blushed, I slowly pushed myself out of the bed and to the bathroom, my lip was getting better, it wasn't as swollen as it was and the cut had healed, my bruised face had turned a lovely purple yellow colour, but I can hide that a bit with foundation.

I turned on the shower and took off my underwear and stepped in and had a bliss shower, I got out and changed into one of my new dresses, it was a pale blue colour with white butterflies going up from the end of the skirt, all the way up to one of the sleeves in a diagonal pattern, the sleeves were vest type sleeves and the dress went up to just above my knees. I curled my hair and applied some makeup, adding quite a bit of foundation and concealer to cover the bruise on my face.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I smiled to myself, then I walked out of the bathroom to see Dean already sitting up, he looked at me and his eyes darkened.

"ready for the trip home now sweetheart" he said walking over to me and then wrapping his arms round my waist, I nodded and smiled at him before leaning up and pressing my lips against him, he groaned as he pulled me in tighter.

"now if we keep going down that road, your pretty little dress might get damaged" he said smirking at me. I giggled before pulling away from him and walking out of the door to see Randy, Seth and John looking at us, Seth waggled his eyebrows at us suggestively

"so what did you two lovebirds do?" he said smirking, Randy smacked him on the arm,

"dude shes like my sister I don't want to know what shes been doing" he whined, before looking at me and smiling

"your lip looks better" he said coming over and giving me a hug, I hugged him back before going and giving John a hug and then giving Seth a hug, Seth then got up and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"we need to get our stuff packed, need to get on the plane back home"

and with that they left.

- Line Break -

I got all my stuff ready in record time and met with Randy and John outside I looked at them, Randy didn't look very happy, my eyes followed what he was staring at and there was Punk standing there looking uneasy. I tensed, before sidestepping closer to Randy, Punk looked at me, it looked like he hadn't had much sleep.

"Punk would like to say something to you" John said looking at me, I could tell it was eating him up, not being able to be with Punk as he was one of his best friends but also with what Punk had done. Punk sighed and looked at me

"I'm so sorry SaSa, I didn't mean to do that to you, you would be the last person I would ever want to hurt okay... I'm sorry my feelings came out like that but I love you SaSa and I feel like death because of what I did to you" he said nearly in tears, I looked at him and I could see he was genuine, I moved closer to him, Randy gave me a warning look but I shook my head at him.

"you know this doesn't fix everything between us Punk and you know I don't feel that way about you... I'm with Dean and I want to stay with him and he didn't deserve any of the things that you said about him"

Punk shook his head, "I know I'm sorry, I will never do anything that stupid again" he mumbled, looking vulnerable, I moved closer and slowly put my arms round him for a hug, then he started sobbing.

"OI move away from my girlfriend" Dean yelled, getting closer to us, I moved away from Punk and put my hand up to stop Dean.

"no it's fine I gave him a hug, he said sorry this is me putting it behind us" I said sighing, Dean didn't look happy with my decision but nodded anyways, I took Dean's hand and squeezed it before picking up my stuff and we all walked out, got taxi's and went to the airport.

We had to sit in the same seats as we did when we went there, Dean looked very uncomfortable about this since I would be sitting next to Punk, but I reassured him as I was also sitting next to Seth aswell. Seth said next to me and looked at Punk.

"so do you know what's happening storyline wise once we get back" Seth said trying to talk to Punk, I know he was trying to help make this situation less uncomfortable.

Punk sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"I don't know I think I'm meant to be having matches with John I think for a while" he mumbled, looking at his hands, which were now in his lap. Seth smiled a small smile.

"that's great I know we've got more storylines with Sarah but I don't know much"

I turned to him, "maybe I work my way through the shield" I said gasping for dramatic effect, Seth snorted

"naw I think they prefer you with just the one member... would ruin your reputation" he teased, I scoffed at him, making him laugh.

- Line Break -

The rest of the flight was silent, when we got off Dean rushed straight over to me, "you okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him, "I'm fine... why were you worried?"

Dean nodded, running a hand through his hair, "of course last time you were that close to him, he hurt you"

"he was not in his right mind then" I mumbled, before wrapping my arms round his waist, he sighed and hugged me back. "I'm being silly I know" he mumbled against my hair, I looked at him and smiled.

"don't worry it's cute" I teased, he rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of my hand,

"your going to ruin my reputation sweetheart" he growled and we walked to get a taxi.

Dean and Randy came back with me to my apartment, after we dropped their stuff off at their places. I unlocked the door and dropped my stuff in the living room before throwing myself on the sofa.

"I've missed you apartment" I said happily, Randy chuckled and Dean snorted.

"come on miss happiness, we have to get to the gym and then get ready for the show tonight" Randy said, looking at me, I sighed as I went into my bedroom and changed into my black hot pants nd white vest top, I put my hair in a messy ponytail and grabbed my sneakers, I saw Randy and Dean waiting by the door, I rolled my eyes at them.

"come on then let's go"

We got to the gym to see everyone else already there, Punk and John were in the corner, talking and Seth and Roman were... hula hooping, I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes, before looking again.

yes I did see correctly, Roman was hula hooping with Seth, with a pink hula hoop.

"wow now I've seen it all" I said, making Dean and Randy laugh.

The work out was pretty simple, I went on the running machine and then did my stretches on the mats and then went to the ring, Randy saw me and followed me into the ring.

"want to practise?" he said and I nodded, I got a few good reversals in but then he pinned and tickled me

"I submit" I said laughing, he grinned and got off me,

"that's payback for last time you used that on me" he said grinning at me like a crazy person, he helped me up and we hugged, then Dean walked over

"looks like you are accompanying me to the ring sweetheart" he said looking at me, smiling

"what's happening?" I said

"well I'm going for the united states championship that's what"

I high fived him before giving him a hug, "I'm so proud of you... you may be wearing gold at the end of tonight"

Dean tutted at me, "what do you mean, may... it's a I will be wearing gold at the end of tonight" he said, flashing me a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes at him

"big head... you won't be able to fit through the door soon" I said shaking my finger at him, he kissed me on the forehead and walked away.

- Line Break -

After getting changed into my denim skirt and a shield top and my boots, I brushed my hair and made sure my make up was okay, then I met Dean in the gorilla position, Kofi was already in the ring.

He held his hand out and I took it instantly, then the shield's music started and we walked out, to mostly cheers and aawwws.

We walked up to the ring, holding hands, he got up on the side and opened the rope for me I stepped over and then he got in the ring, I blew kisses to the audience before turning round and giving Dean a kiss on the lips.

"good luck" I mumbled, he smirked at me,

"don't worry sweetheart we will be celebrating soon"

I stepped outside the ring and went to stand in his corner. I had to admit the match was brilliant, neither of them had the upper hand for long and then Kofi hit Dean with the trouble in paradise kick when he was on the apron, making him fall on the floor, I rushed over to him.

"you okay baby" I mumbled to him, he swatted my hands away and got up, I moved out of the way as Kofi came and got Dean back in the ring, he kicked out of the pin, I thought Dean was going to lose but then Kofi went for the trouble in paradise kick again, Dean rolled out the way and then did his DDT on him and then pinned him.

1...2...3... he won!

I screamed and put both of my hands in the air before getting into the ring, Seth and Roman made their way down to the ring aswell, both hugging him, he looked at me his face was lit up, he was holding the united states championship belt, I smiled back at him and pressed my lips on his, he nibbled on my lips making me open my mouth, letting his tongue battle with my tongue, I moaned and my hands went down to his bum and I squeezed (couldn't resist his bum is lovely), he let go of me and I winked, his eyes went slightly darker.

Roman and Seth then held him up and I clapped, before we all walked back to the locker rooms, when we were out of sight of the cameras I was pushed against the wall by Dean and soon his lips were on mine, I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms round his neck, he groaned as he grinded against me, making me moan.

"grabbing my ass... dirty girl" he muttered as he rested his forehead against mine,

"what can I say you have a nice ass" I panted, he kissed me again before moving away.

"I want to make you feel good" I moaned at him, making him tense

"but your lip"

"I'll be fine" I said pulling him closer to me, he groaned.

"I know what we will do" I said smirking, "we will have an xbox challenge, if I win I get to choose what we will be doing, but if you win you get to choose what we are doing... how about that?"

Dean thought about it and nodded, "fine sweetheart let's go and play a game shall we?"


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

"So where are we going to have this contest" Dean asked me as we walked to the locker rooms, I looked at him

"at my house... duh" I said not looking at him, he grabbed my wrist and shook his head,

"no... it's going to be at mine, everyone seems to walk into your house" he said (he had a point)

I nodded at him and smiled, "I'll just tell Randy where I am and hopefully he will stop Seth trying to come over"

Dean rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss on the lips before going to his locker room, while I went to Randy's

"RANDALL!" I yelled as I opened the door, there was Randy and John, both topless, looking like they were comparing chests, my eyes widened

"woah what are you two doing" I said gaping at them, they both looked at me and looked a bit embarressed

"we were just seeing who has the biggest muscles" John said looking at the floor, I giggled

"well okay... just don't compare any other things okay" I said winking at both of them, Randy tutted and John rolled his eyes

"anyway I'm going to Dean's afterwards to kick his ass at wrestling.. make sure Seth stays away" they both nodded and I left shaking my head

_'i need new friends... ones that aren't so wierd'_

- Line Break -

I met Dean in the parking lot, I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips, before getting into his car. We drove in silence as we got to a block of flats, Dean opened my door and we walked hand in hand to the door, we went up to the 5th floor and then right to the end to room '527' he opened the door and I followed him in.

It was quite simple, very tidy (surprisingly), I smiled at him and sat down on the sofa, he joined me and smirked

"ready?"

I nodded and picked up a controller, I picked Randy and he picked himself,

"best out of three?" I asked, watching Randy's entrance, Dean nodded as he skipped the entrances making me pout

"hey I like watching the entrances" I whined

"nope" Dean said simply as we started the match.

Dean won the first one as I didn't manage to tap out of a submission, he smirked at me, "only one more to win sweetheart" he said looking me up and down, I blushed before turning my attention back to the game and restarted the match.

The second match I won, I smacked Dean over the head with a sledgehammer, then did an RKO. I fist pumped the air, "only one more to win Dean" I said mimicking him, he tutted

"but you cheated"

"nope" I said simply, before restarting the match again, this one was intense, the stakes were high (although to be honest I think whoever wins tonight will have a good ending)

Dean reversed my RKO, I gulped and then he went to hit me with a chair, I reversed it and grabbed him, smacking him with it instead, then I pinned.

1...2...3... I WON!

I fist pumped the air and smirked at him, "you really need to learn how to get out of a pin"

he tutted, "I was pressing the button"

"you need to hold it until it goes in the red area and then let go" I pointed out, he scoffed

"cheater"

"anyway rules are rules and I won" I said smirking, I leaned towards him hearing him gulp

"and I know what we are going to do tonight"

- Line Break -

I climbed onto his lap and kissed him on the lips, he groaned and wrapped his arms round my waist, I wrapped mine round his neck and nibbled on his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and for a change I gently and slowly slide my tongue into his mouth and explored, he tasted like mint and vanilla... it was an odd combination but it was lovely. He didn't seem to like not being in control of the kiss so he pushed both of our tongues into my mouth, so he can explore my mouth.

I moved away from him and started kissing his neck, he moved his head to the side slowly, I bit his neck making him groan, his arms tightened round my waist, I moved down and removed his top (luckily he took off his tactical vest in the locker room) he looked at me, I could see (and feel) he was turned on but he still looked nervous since he wasn't in control. I gave him a reassuring kiss and moved down to his chest.

I kissed his chest and sucked on one of his nipples before biting it, he groaned, his hands going to the sofa, allowing me to move. I did the same to the other nipple before moving down, I moved off the sofa and opened his legs and slid myself inbetween them, then kissed my way down his chest to his stomach and then to the edge of his trousers. I undid his belt and then his trousers before slowly pulling them down, along with his boxers. His erection sprung out, ready to go, I gulped

_'fuck he's HUGE' _

I licked my lips and went down to his ankle, I kissed my way up his leg to his inner thigh, where I bit gently, making him groan again, I did the same to the other leg, before facing his erection, it seemed to be pulsing, I licked my lips again before grabbing it with my hand.

"Sarah" he moaned, as his eyes were nearly black, he licked his lips

"you don't have to do this" he panted, I smirked at him before pumping him a couple of times making him whimper, I then licked the tip before putting him all in my mouth, gagging slightly.

"SARAH" he moaned, his hands went to go for my head but he flinched and changed direction, grabbing his own hair instead.

I started moving, very slowly making sure to use my tongue at the same time, he was whimpering and moaning, I hummed as I picked up speed.

"oh shit Sarah I'm ngh... close" he moaned, I wrapped one of my hands round the base and started pumping him at the same time as sucking.

"nnggghhh" he moaned before shooting his load in my mouth, I swallowed as much as I could, I could feel some dripping out of my mouth, I continued to pump him until it stopped, I took my mouth off him and looked at him, his eyes glazed as they went to my mouth, I quickly wiped the excess off my lips and winked at him, he pulled me up and kissed me on the lips.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you" he panted, holding me

"love me forever and never let me go" I questioned, resting my head on his shoulder, he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead and I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble

"of course"

he sighed before picking me up,

"sleepy time" he said as he carried me to the bed, I giggled as I was thrown on the bed

"but don't you want a shower?" I said looking at him, he shook his head and smiled at me

"nope" he said, he threw one of his tops at me, it said 'explicit mox violence' I took off my top and skirt and put on the top, he had pulled his boxers up and slipped under the covers already, I joined him and he pulled me closer.

"you sure you don't want a shower?" I mumbled to him, he looked at me and smiled

"nope... sleepy time"

and with that we both fell asleep.

- Line Break -


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

I woke up and smiled, Dean was behind me again, his arms were wrapped around my waist and his legs tangled with mine again, his face was in my hair. It also felt like he had a little bit of morning happiness aswell as that was pressed against my ass. I wiggled my hips a little bit making him groan in my hair.

"five more minutes" he moaned, hugging me tighter, I giggled and moved my hips again, he groaned before rolling over moving me on top of him, I looked at him and he sighed in his sleep and started to snore, I snorted

_'very attractive'_

I grinded my hips against his again and he put both of his hands on my ass and pushed my hips closer to his and grinded back against me, I whimpered, I looked at him, his eyes half open.

"are you trying to rape me in my sleep?" he mumbled

my eyes widened at him, "no you pulled me on top of you" I stated, trying to get out of his grip, he groaned again

"stay still" he growled, I stilled my movements and looked at him again, he sighed and rolled me off him

"honestly woman... teasing me in the morning" he grumbled, before putting his pillow over his head, I laughed and got out of bed,

"where are you going?" he called after me

"shower" I said, grabbing my clothes from yesterday, he shot out of bed and walked past me into the bathroom

"I need one too" he said, he then stripped off his boxers and turned on the shower, I blushed and looked at him funny.

"I'll wait for you to finish then" I mumbled, he smirked and grabbed me by the waist and shook his head.

"nope... we need to save water... so we shall shower together, it's big enough for both of us.. I won't touch you if you don't want me to"

I bit my lip and sighed before taking off my clothes and walking back into the bathroom

"come on then"

- Line Break -

He kept true to his word he didn't touch me and I didn't touch him, we were both very well behaved (which I think is a first) I got out first and went to grab a towel but he stopped me, he then looked me up and down.

"you look so good wet" he moaned, before pulling me closer to him, I blushed as I felt his also wet body against mine.

"I wanted to talk to you" I said, he let go of me and looked like he was waiting for me to continue

"but can we put some clothes on first please... you naked is kind of distracting" I mumbled, he laughed and went and put some boxers, jeans and a black top, I put my clothes back on and went and sat on the sofa, he came and sat beside me.

"I wanted to talk about us" I said, his eyes saddened

"we're not breaking up are we?"

I shook my head, "god no... ppffttt I would be stupid if I even thought of something like that... no I mean the next step in our relationship.. sleeping together"

Dean sighed with relief before raising an eyebrow at me, "but we've already slept to... ah sex okay we don't have to do it until your ready I don't mind"

"I know... bless you it's not I'm not ready... I'm ready I just don't want to lose you afterwards" I mumbled, Dean looked conflicted before slowly moving towards me and rubbed my back

"there there... you wouldn't lose me that easily... i'm not that much of a man slut" he said rubbing my back, I wiped the stray tears away and moved my head onto his chest, he hugged me closer.

"there there?" I said, "were you trying to comfort me?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "well... yeah... I didn't know what to do and that's what they do on the television and that" he said awkwardly. I giggled

"you are so cute" I said moving away from him, he gave me a small smile, I saw he had a strand of hair in front of his eyes, I automatically went to move it and he flinched from me

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just moving your hair out of your eyes"

he sighed and then did something that confused and surprised me, he laid down on the sofa and put his head on my lap, his face facing away from me.

"what are you doing?" I said putting my hands away from him because I didn't want to scare him away.

"play with my hair" he mumbled, I nearly fainted

"what" I said stunned

"play with my hair... if you want"

"but you don't like"

"just do it" he snapped, before sighing

"sorry"

I shook my head and then slowly moved my hands down to his head and placed them on top of his head, he tensed

"you sure you want to do this" I asked him, not wanting to push him too much, he nodded and took a deep breath.

I then gently played with his hair, I thought his hair would feel greasy but to my delight it wasn't, it was soft and fluffy, he was still tense until a couple minutes into me playing with his hair, then he sighed

"it's not too bad" he mumbled shyly, I smiled as he began to relax, I looked at his face and he seemed content now, his eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face, my smile grew

_'he's so ADORABLE' _

after a while he shook his head and I took that a sign to stop, he moved his head off my lap and looked at me, he looked half asleep

"I could of fallen asleep" he confessed, not looking at me, I grinned at him and jumped on his lap, making his eyes widen in surprise before I pressed my lips on his quickly.

"what was that for?"

"for being a brave little soldier and letting me play with your hair" I grinned rubbing my nose against his, he moved away from my face

"don't tell anyone" he said frowning at me

I giggled and tutted at him, "don't worry I won't ruin your reputation" I said sighing, he grabbed me by the waist stopping me from moving off him

"no that's not what I meant, I mean so no-one else tries to do it... I only want you to push me into doing these... freaky things" he admitted, rubbing his head, causing his hair to mess up even more, I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"come on I need to get a change of clothes" I said standing up, he smiled and followed me out of the door.

- Line Break -

We got to mine and we walked in and there was Randy and Seth in my living room.

"did you guys have some..." Seth started before Randy punched him on the arm, "ow... I mean a lovely time" he corrected, looking at Randy while rubbing his arm, Randy grinned at him before turning back to us.

"yeah we played wrestling... on the xbox before you get ideas Seth and watched a movie and went to bed" I said walking towards my bedroom, Dean grinned and winked at Seth, who then smirked back at him, before sitting down on the sofa.

I got changed into my blue denim shorts and my black top with a silver skull on the front, which was sequined, I brushed my hair and put on some makeup, the bruise on my cheek was getting better and my lip was back to normal.

I put on my ankle boots and walked back into the living room, to see all three of them giggling.

"whats so funny?" I said putting my hands on my hips, Dean licked his lips and came over to me, before wrapping his arms round my waist.

"nothing sweetheart, it's about the script for tonight"

"what do I do now?" I said sighing as I wrapped my arms round Dean's neck,

"well you join me at commentary and then you have a match against Summer Rae and I accompany you and then you win... obviously and then we kiss and that's about it"

"so what's funny about that"

"oh it's not your story it's Punks" Dean sniggered, I raised an eyebrow,

"okay what has he done?"

"he's going against ryback"

I gasped, "woah... sucks to be him ryback is huge"

Dean nodded, "oh well I call it kharma to be honest"

I rolled my eyes and sighed at him before giving a kiss on the cheek

- Line Break -

We all made our way to the headquarters and John, Roman and Punk were there, I hugged Roman and John and waved at Punk, things had been a bit awkward between us still but I didn't want to ignore him and lose him as a friend.

"hey guys looking forward to tonight"

"well I'm going against Randy... again" John said tutting, Roman nodded and Punk sighed

"yeah got an interview and then got a match against Ryback"

I raised my eyebrow at him, I didn't realise he had an interview aswell

"well good luck against Ryback"

and we all made our way to the different locker rooms, I went into Randy's and sat down, while Randy and John got ready for their match, then they left me and Punk alone in the locker room, I fidgeted a bit before biting my lip.

"so..." I said, trying to be casual

"so..." Punk said sighing, he moved towards me, a bit too quickly and I flinched slightly, making him turn away from me

"sorry" he muttered, running a hand through his hair, I nodded at him and we went back to watching the match

"so... what's your interview about?" I said trying to strike conversation, he looked at me

"it's about you"

"why me?"

"because since you joined the shield and they've attacked me a couple of times they think our friendship is on the rocks... how right they are ironically"

"Punk our friendship isn't on the rocks you just did something silly" I reassured, more myself than him

"but I hurt you" he whimpered, not looking at me

"and now we know why you should never touch alcohol" I reminded him, I stood up and put my arms out, he looked at me

"no"

"come on... you know you want a hug" I cooed at him, like he was a child, he tutted but still stood up slowly and cautiously moved towards me and hugged me gently. I hugged him back and smiled, (maybe our friendship is saved)

he let go of me and sighed his hands running down my arms before holding my hands, I raised my eyebrow at him

"can I just try something?" he mumbled, I looked at him curiously but nodded anyway (I need to stop being so curious)

"as long as it's something good" I said, he licked his lips and slowly moved towards me, I thought he was going to kiss me but moved slightly and kissed me on the cheek, he whimpered before pulling back.

"better?" I questioned, looking down at our hands which were still linked, he nodded

"a bit, I'll try it's just I don't think I'll ever stop loving you"

and with that he was off to do his interview, I watched him leave and then sat on the sofa _'why me' _

- Line Break -

I watched the Punk interview, to see what he had to say about me, I couldn't believe what he said.

_'ladies and gentleman I am joined my CM Punk, welcome Punk' _

_'thank you Josh, now you wanted to speak to me?'_

_'yes after what seems to have happened to your best friend Sarah, she seems to be dating the mouthpiece of the shield... Dean Ambrose, I just wanted to get your thoughts and feelings on this' _

_'well Josh I am shocked to be honest, Sarah is such a nice girl and to be with someone as vindictive as Ambrose... it just doesn't seem right Josh and I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend the week after but no she stands there and then goes for him... I'm at a complete loss Josh'_

_Punk looked at the camera, _

_'you see I love Sarah, I have done since I first saw her... and I will win her back, even if I have to go through the whole locker room and have as many gauntlet matches or three on one matches against the shield as they want... she will be mine' _

_with that Punk walked off_

I looked up and saw Dean storm into the locker room,

"did you hear what that nutter said" he seethed, running a hand through his hair, I walked towards him and hugged him, he froze before hugging me back.

"sorry I just know they are going to make a storyline out of this" he mumbled into my hair

"then let them... I don't want Punk, I want you Dean which reminds me about tonight"

he looked at me curiously, and I grabbed both of his hands and linked them with mine, he looked down at them in bewilderment.

"after the show, I want to... I want to have sex with you... I want to have our first time together" I blushed looking down at our hands, his eyes widened comically

"if your sure" he mumbled, gently squeezing my hands, I nodded and smiled

"yes I'm 100% sure" I said, he smiled back at me

"well I better make it special then" he said winking at me.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to think of how I'm going to write this chapter with what is in it, also to be honest I have to keep watching Dean getting spun (sorry Dean but I laugh when anyone gets spun... it's such a funny move) anyways back to the story...**

We made our way to the gorilla position, we were on commentary for (ironically) Punk's match. We made our way down to the ring, holding hands, Dean had the united states championship round his waist (which looks amazing on him)

We got to the commentary table and sat down and put on the headsets.

"welcome Sarah and Dean and congratulations are in order, you are now one of the most popular couples in WWE" Jerry said smiling at us, I smiled back at him and Dean smirked.

"well obviously I mean look at us... we are awesome"

"and cute" I said, making Dean tut at me, which made them all laugh (see we are so cute)

"so what changed your mind about him Sarah because it seemed like you were disgusted by him at first" Michael said, leaning in

"well Cole... we met up backstage a bit and I became friends with Seth and we just ended up getting to know each other more and I found out he wasn't that much of a dick head he pretends to be" I said giggling as I messed up Dean's hair at the end, making him roll his eyes.

"your ruining my reputation Sarah" he groaned at me,

"anyways the match is about to begin" Jerry said smiling at us, we watched the match for a while and Punk was surviving pretty well

"so Sarah we just watched Punk's interview and he seemed to have a couple of words about you and your relationship with Dean, do you have any comments to say about it?" Michael said, looking at me

"well I watched it backstage and to be honest with you Cole I was a bit surprised, I didn't realise he felt that way but I'm afraid it's one sided, as I love Dean and he needs to learn that quickly before he gets himself hurt anymore... me and Punk... not gonna happen"

"well he seems to think differently... apparently he was also spotted coming out of Stephanie Mcmahon's office in the break" Jerry said looking at me concerned, Dean growled

"he can waste his and Stephanie's time moaning and whining about it but at the end of the day, this girl is mine and she loves me and I love her... Punk needs to just grow some balls and deal with it"

I giggled as we continued to watch the match, Punk won the match and went to the turnbuckle closest to us and blew me a kiss... we knew it was aimed at me but I knew I could change this, I smirked,

"are you sure he loves me... looks like he blew you a kiss Dean maybe he loves you instead"

Dean tutted at me, before glaring at Punk, who shook his head and got out of the ring, he turned to me, Dean stood infront of me, making Punk sigh and make his way up the ramp.

"anyway we will see you later Sarah in your match against Summer Rae"

- Line Break -

We were back in the shield's locker room, I was ready for my match while Dean was pacing up and down.

"dude chill" Roman said raising his eyebrow at him,

"but he's just made this storyline into a fucking love triangle... Steph would love this" Dean snapped, running a hand through his hair

"we don't know if any storyline will come out of it yet Dean... calm your tits alright, you know even if something happens on tv, Sarah is still your girlfriend outside of work dude chill" Seth said, looking rather bored.

Dean looked at me and sighed, I gave him a small smile and then gave him a hug

"look, whatever happens... even if we get a storyline with Punk.. it's not going to change how I feel, I meant what I said on commentary there is no me and Punk... it's not gonna happen I love you"

Dean gave me a kiss on the lips and sighed

"sorry for being silly... again" he mumbled, I shook my head and grinned

"don't worry it's cute... anyway my match will be soon"

About ten minutes later, we made our way to the gorilla position, Summer Rae and Fandango were already in the ring, we entered again holding hands, I got in the ring and leaned over the rops and gave Dean a kiss before facing Summer Rae.

I have never met someone so... annoying as those two, Fandango tried to distract me by grinding his hips, I rolled my eyes and make a gagging gesture, which then offended Summer Rae, I threw her out of the ring and she went over to Dean and started flipping her hair and giggling at him, his eyes went wide and he raised an eyebrow.

_'I don't think so Bitch!' _

I rolled out of the ring and stood infront of Dean, she smirked at me but I quickly wiped that off her face... by punching her and then irish whipping her into the turnbuckle

_'yeah eat that mwahahahaha' _

she groaned, I grabbed her hair and pushed her back into the ring before I slid back in.

I did my finisher the running bull dog and pinned her, Dean got into the ring and picked me up, so I was kind of sitting on his shoulder, I put my arms in the air before he brought me down so I was being carried bridal style

"was someone jealous?" he mumbled, grinning at me,

"me... naw" I said as he let go of me, he sniggered

"yeah sure... either way it was hot"

and we then left the ring.

- Line Break -

"I'm just going to go to Randy's locker room quickly" I said to Dean making him nod,

"I'll come and pick you up at 9 tonight if thats okay"

I nodded and smiled at him, before slipping into Randy's locker room

"RANDY!" I yelled, he looked at me

"why are you yelling I'm right here" he exclaimed, I giggled before sitting next to him,

"tonights the big night" I mumbled to him, he looked at me confused before a couple of seconds, his face gradually changed to his eyes widening and his mouth opening slightly.

"you look dumb like that" I pointed out, making him close his mouth

"sooooooo... it's going to happen" he said, awkwardly, I nodded

"yep"

"well.. I'll try and keep Seth and John and everyone else away from you guys and... I have no idea what else to say" he said rubbing his neck

I grinned at him and hugged him,

"don't worry about it... anyways I need a lift home so I can have a shower and get changed cos I'm all icky"

he rolled his eyes before nodding as we made our way to the car park.

We arrived at mine and I said goodbye to Randy, who just waved at me, I went inside and took a lovely shower, I sighed and looked at my new underwear sets I had got. I went for the royal blue one with the matching panties. I then put on one of my new dresses which was a black dress, it had vest top sleeves and went to just above my knees, it had like a lacey material over the top of it which was in a dark grey colour.

I brushed my hair and put a little bit of make up on and smiled at my reflection, I put flat shoes on and then sighed again before making my way to the living room to watch some television before he gets to mine.

- Line Break -

I heard a knock at the door, making me jump slightly, I got up and there was Dean wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, in his hand he had purple flowers, he looked at me and then quickly looked away

"Roman said they were a good idea" he mumbled, I giggled before taking them off him, he came in while I found a vase for the flowers, I put some water in the vase and put them in the kitchen, I smiled at him again

"thank you for my lovely flowers mr Ambrose" I said giggling, he rolled his eyes at me before taking my hand.

"lets go"

"eager aren't we?" I teased

We made our way back to his flat, he again opened the door and I gasped

"woah" I said walking into the living room, there on the dining room table, was a candle and what looked like dinner, I smiled as I quickly sat down, Dean sat down opposite me and looked at me, mmmm pasta carbonara with bacon and pepper

"did you cook this" I moaned at the amazing tastes, Dean nodded

"if wrestling doesn't work out for you.. become a chef" I said as I sipped some of my wine, he grinned at me and nodded before we went back to our meals.

I finished all of it and then he got up and came back with an icecream sundae, it had profiteroles at the bottom, then ice cream with chocolate and caramel sauce, sprinkles and two flakes, there was also two spoons. I grinned at him

"ICE CREAM" I shouted happily, he rolled his eyes and then got a spoon, got some ice cream and then moved it towards me, I opened my mouth allowing him to feed me and I groaned, licking the spoon, he groaned at me, before doing it again. We ended up feeding each other the ice cream and soon it was all gone, Dean licked some ice cream off his lip making me lick my lips.

"you ready?" Dean asked, I nodded and I took his hand as we went to the bedroom, I closed the door and he was on me pushing me against the door.

"well since this is our tradition... better get this started the same way" he said smirking at me, with that he kissed me, his tongue sliding into my mouth, I moaned as I could still taste ice cream and chocolate on his tongue (yum yum). My arms wrapped round his neck, while his pinned me to the door by my waist.

I quickly started unbuttoning his shirt as he went to my neck, sucking and biting my sweet spots making me moan then I felt him lick me

"did you just lick me?" I panted, he moved away from me, his eyes were almost black

"you have a problem with that" he panted back at me, I shook my head

"god no" and with that he attacked my lips again, I slid the shirt off his arms so he was now shirtless. He moved back down to my neck and I whimpered, he stepped away from me and unzipped my dress at the back before pulling it over my head, his eyes widened.

"wow" he breathed before pushing me against the door again, grinding his lower half against me, kissing and nibbling at my neck, my hands found his hair as my fingers tangled into his hair. He moved away again and picked me up before placing me on the bed, he got on aswell slowly, I fiddled with his belt buckle and undid it before yanking his trousers down, he pulled them off completely before lying on top of me.

He undid my bra and before I even had time to think, his mouth was on one of my nipples, I gasped as he gently bit it, while playing with the other one.

"ngh" I moaned, not being able to think straight, he placed butterfly kisses down my body, before reaching my panties, I groaned as he took them off with his teeth, he smirked at me, before taking off his boxers. he was ready to go.

He then stroked one of his fingers down my privates before he moaned

"so wet" he panted, before sticking his finger inside me, I moaned and grabbed the cover tightly as he pumped his finger in and out.

"fuck me" I moaned, he smirked at me, before getting a condom out of his side drawer

"well if you insist" he teased before sliding the condom onto himself, he teased my entrance with the tip, I growled at him, making him chuckle

"ready?" he said looking at me, I bit my lip and nodded before gasping as he slid very slowly into me

_'fuck he's too big ow' _

"fuck your so tight" Dean moaned and whimpered at the same time, as soon as he was fully in, he stilled before kissing me on the lips and then placing kisses all over my face.

"move" I groaned as I got used to his size, he moaned as he slowly started sliding in and out, we both were sweaty and panting, my legs were locked round his lower back and my arms were round his neck, his arms were either side of me, he then started speeding up, the thrusts became more rougher, making me moan some more.

"cum for me Sarah" Dean panted, I groaned as I did, my juices covering him, making me tighten around him, he groaned as he pumped himself into me a bit more before moaning my name and collapsing on top of me, he slowly slid out of me and peeled off the condom before going into the bathroom, getting toilet paper wrapping it up in it and wiping himself and putting it in the bin.

I sighed, still panting he walked back to the bed and lifted the covers up, we both slid into bed and he kissed my forehead

"wow" he panted, "never expected it to be like... that"

"yeah" I panted back before turning to him and kissing him on the lips

"I love you" I mumbled, he smiled against my lips

"I love you too... now sleepy time... need round two tomorrow morning"

I giggled before he turned onto his back and I snuggled up to him, resting my head on his chest, he wrapped his arm round me and we fell asleep.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

We woke up and after going for round two, we then went and had a shower together, I blushed as we got in together, making Dean raise an eyebrow at me

"why are you blushing... we've seen each other naked" he teased, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, my blush darkened

"I don't know... i'm wierd you see" I muttered, Dean smiled at me, before giving me a kiss on the forehead

"and that's one of the million reasons I love you" he said, before stretching his arms out

"now wash me woman!" he declared, making me giggle. I got a sponge and put some body wash on it and moved closer to him, he licked his lips quickly, watching my every move. I started on his shoulders, before moving down each of his arms and going under his armpits, I washed down his chest and then purposely missing the one part he wanted me to go near and went straight down to his legs, he growled at me, making me smile innocently up at him, I washed up one leg, stopping when I got to the top of his thigh, then did the same to the other leg, I stood up and washed his back, before going down to his ass and washing that and then wrapping the sponge round his erection, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as I stroked him a couple of times before stopping.

"all done" I said sweetly, he glared at me before smirking

"my turn now" he grabbed the sponge from me and started with my neck, washing down my chest and curving round to get my back, he then did my shoulders and arms, then both of my legs, before leaning round to wash my ass, then he moved closer to my privates and flicked my clit with his tongue, i gasped before he washed down there with the sponge before getting up and pulling me under the water. We washed the bubbles off and then did our hair before he turned off the water and growled at me.

"time for round three"

- Line Break -

About an hour later, we were both dressed and going to the headquarters, Seth was there and smirked before singing

"they've just had sex" and pointing at us, Dean grinned and I blushed, John tutted, Randy looked embarressed and Punk looked annoyed, Roman just smiled at us.

"about bloody time" Roman muttered, making me giggle, Randy looked at him and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"so how many times?" Seth said leaning in towards us, I gasped at him

"none of your business"

"three times" Dean said smugly, I slapped him on the arm making him chuckle, everyone's eyes widened as they stared at both of us.

"great..." I said running a hand through my hair, "let's go inside everyone"

I went to walk in with everyone, but felt a hand pull me back, I looked round to see Punk

"can I talk to you" he pleaded, Dean growled at him

"I fucking think not Punk" he snarled, I shook my head at him and put my hand up

"it's okay don't worry about it, just go and stand over by the far wall so you can still see us and look hot" I said winking at him, he rolled his eyes at me but did what I said, when I knew he was out of hearing distance, I turned to Punk

"what do you want?"

"you didn't sleep with him did you?"

"yes I did" I said putting my hands on my hips

"but why" he mumbled, not looking at me

"because I love him Punk, I want to be with Dean" I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, "I don't know what to tell you anymore Punk, I've never felt that way about you before... I don't want to hurt your feelings but it ain't gonna happen, please can you just start acting like my friend like you used to be and not like some obsessed crush dude"

Punk's eyes widened slightly before nodding quickly, I sighed

"good cos I want you as my friend... if that's okay with you"

he nodded again, "being a friend is better than anything I guess... maybe we can be friends with benefits" he said winking, I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder

"now your pushing your luck come on"

I walked over to Dean and Punk followed me, Dean snarled at Punk, making me tut

"I've come over to say sorry Dean... I don't want to ruin yours and SaSa's relationship, I was being stupid" Punk mumbled, before going into the building Dean looked at me with wild eyes, I kissed him on the nose

"come on you... possessive much" I teased as we walked into the building hand in hand.

- Line Break -

We all went into the shield's locker room (Punk included) Seth welcomed him back with open arms (literally) they hugged and jumped around for a bit, I sat on Dean's lap and he hugged me, Randy sat on one side of us and Roman on the other, John, Seth and Punk sat on the other sofa, I grinned at all of them

"we're like one happy crazy family now"

Seth grinned, "are you and Dean the mummy and daddy then" he sniggered, Dean's eyes widened

"what"

I giggled before giving him a kiss on the forehead

"you are so adorable" I said grinning at him, he huffed at me, before putting his head on my shoulder.

"so what matches does everyone have tonight" John said, Roman sighed

"me and Seth are going for the tag team championships" he said, Seth clapped and did a little dance

"and we will totally win cos we are awesome right Roman"

Roman sighed before nodding at him, "yes Seth we are awesome"

"WOOOHOO" Seth yelled, fist pumping the air, making us all laugh

"I've got a segment with John again" Randy said rolling his eyes, John nodded

"well me and Sarah have a mixed tag team match against Summer Rae and Fandango" Dean informed us all, I growled remembering what Summer Rae did last time

"I hate that bitch" I snarled, Randy and Dean sniggered, Seth gasped

"wow I've never heard you be so angry... Dean's rubbing off on you"

"it's because she got a bit jealous" Dean said still sniggering

"I did not" I huffed, crossing my arms, Dean nuzzled into my shoulder

"your so adorable" he said mimicking me, making everyone else laugh.

- Line Break -

Me and Dean walked towards the gorilla position, hand in hand when we got stopped by Stephanie Mcmahon

"I have ideas for your storyline as a couple guys" she said, Dean glared at her

"if it involves Punk I will break his neck" he snarled, Stephanie who seemed unfazed by this fit of violent talk from Dean, just smiled at him.

"well Mr Punk did come to me, wanting to get Sarah back, but I don't think the fans like Punk with Sarah, plus I have alot of plans for Punk and it just wouldn't fit in... no it won't be for a while but another superstar will be showing an interest in Sarah and Dean will be posessive and then Sarah may be forced to be their valet a couple of times and then obviously love will prevail all when Sarah is forced to be their valet against Dean and then somehow gets the other superstar to lose"

"whose this other superstar?" I said curiously

_please don't be anyone from the Wyatt family... of big show... of Kane... it would be awkward if it was Randy or another member of the shield... they wouldn't get John to do that as it would break his character_

Stephanie tapped her nose, "ah that's for me to know and you to find out... but don't worry it's not Bray Wyatt" she said smirking, I sighed in relief

"ah thank god... I didn't want to be turned into a lantern"

Dean coughed to hide a laugh and Stephanie smiled at me before waving goodbye and walking off. We continued making our way to the gorilla position. Summer Rae and Fandango were already in the ring, so we made our entrance. It started with Dean and Fandango and it was a good match, then Fandango tagged in Summer Rae and Dean quickly tagged me in, she then pulled my hair and faceplanted me on the floor. I groaned before seeing her dance over to Dean, twiddling her hair and leaning towards him, he moved off the apron, not looking very impressed. I got up behind her and threw her across the ring by her hair, she whimpered before I did a running bulldog, then a Shooting Star press, then I pinned her... I watched Fandango who seemed to busy playing with his hair.

1...2...3... WE WON!

I cheered and Dean got in the ring and hugged me, I grinned and gave him a kiss on the lips before we made our way back up the entrance ramp.

Randy and John were in the gorilla position, ready for their segment, I hugged them both

"hey have you guys been contacted by Stephanie about being in a storyline with me and Dean" I asked them curiously, they both shook their heads

"why?" Randy asked, pulling up his knee pads

"she just came over to us before the match and said about it... don't worry about it... see you guys later" I said and I waved at them, Dean shook his head as he grabbed my hand.

"well that goes that theory" he mumbled, looking a bit nervous

"you thought it was Randy"

he nodded, "I hoped... since then one you would be comfortable and two I know he wouldn't actually do anything to hurt you or to take you away"

"I've already told you... i'm not going anywhere" I said grinning at him, we walked out of the headquarters and I smiled at him

"I have an idea"

"what" Dean said unlocking his car,

"well I know this may be a bit sudden... since we haven't been dating for long but it just feels right... and your practically round there all the time"

"get to the point Sarah I don't have all night" Dean teased, walking over to me and hugging me

"would you like to live with me" I said blushing, he grinned at me, before kissing me on the forehead

"sure sweetheart I would love to... although we may need to change the locks on your apartment... and then maybe when we're ready we can find our own house" he said stroking my hair, I smiled at him before kissing him on the lips

"I would like that" I said before letting go of him, we both got into the car and we drove round to his flat, for round four.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

So after that happened, Dean dropped me off home, so he could get his stuff ready for moving into mine the next day, I got home and smiled, before rolling my eyes

"Randall Keith Orton... what are you doing in my apartment?"

"well I overheard Dean is going to move in, so I chose this opportunity to spend some time round without him here" he said smiling at me before giving me a hug

"you sure about this... it's a big step forward"

"yeah I'm sure"

We both sat down on the sofa and turned on Teen Wolf, Randy glanced at me,

"so you say you have another superstar coming into your storyline with Dean, any ideas on who?"

I shook my head, "all Stephanie gave us is it isn't Punk or Bray Wyatt and now I know it's not you or John either... I doubt it would be Seth or Roman so I have no idea"

Randy looked up at the ceiling, before looking back at me and shrugging

"guess we will find out soon... anyways I'm having a party tomorrow night, we are going to start at the club and then end up at my house... you and Dean are both invited"

"I better be... I've put up with you for long enough" I teased, making him roll his eyes, he gave me another hug and gave me his spare key

"don't worry I won't ever use it... although maybe remember to lock the door when your in and want... private time"

and with that he walked out

- Line Break -

I woke up early (surprisingly) to tidy up my apartment before Dean came round, I had a clear out of my stuff, made sure my food was all in date and just had a general tidy up, midday Dean came round with one big suitcase, I raised my eyebrow at him

"how did you fit all your stuff in there?"

"I don't own much stuff to be honest" he said truthfully, I smiled at him before moving out of the way for him to bring his stuff in, we put all his clothes in the wardrobe in the guest bedroom for now and we put his dvds and games with mine and his xbox in the guest room aswell. We finished at about four in the afternoon and I made us some dinner, tuna pasta bake.

"I can't believe your going to be living with me" I said to him smiling as I sat down opposite him, he smiled at me

"to be honest I thought I would of been alone forever" he said rubbing the back of his neck, I rolled my eyes

"pffftt of course not have you seen you... really" I exclaimed, making him snort

"anyways Randy is having a party tonight... I thought we should go" I said eating some dinner, Dean nodded

"sure sounds like fun"

We finished the rest of our dinner in silence, I went to wash up but Dean stopped me and shook his head.

"nope... you cooked I'll wash up"

"wow if I knew you were this trained... I would of got with you sooner" I teased winking at him, I went and sat on the sofa and turned on Teen Wolf, after a while he sat by me and sighed

"what is your obsession with this show?"

"it's AWESOME... so is the vampire diaries... but I felt like watching some wolf action"

Dean looked at me funny before shaking his head, "so whose your favourite"

"Stiles" I replied instantly (of course everyone loves Stiles)

"isn't that the non-werewolf one?"

I nodded, "is he a badass human?"

"he doesn't really fight"

"then why do you like him?"

"cos he's awesome and hilarious" I said gasping at him, he looked at me and laughed, "ooook I'm going to have a shower"

he walked off, I waited a while, before biting my lip and getting up aswell

"you know what I could use a shower aswell"

- Line Break -

After having the best shower, we both got out and changed into what we would be wearing tonight, Dean changed into a black shirt with a silver pattern on the back and jeans and I changed into a silver dress with small black stars going up from the bottom to the top, it was sleeveless and it dropped a bit in the middle, showing off a little cleavage and my black high heels. I curled my hair and put some make up on and went and found him in the living room, I smiled at him and he pulled me onto his lap.

"hows your first day living with me been sweetheart" he said smiling, I looked at him and kissed him on the nose

"brilliant although i'm surprised..."

with that there was a big bang in the hallway as John, Randy, Seth, Roman and Punk all fell in

"... that we haven't been disturbed yet" I finished rolling my eyes, before standing up and looking at all of them

"why did you come flying through my door... without knocking"

they all stood up, Roman looked at the floor, Seth and Punk were giggling like two schoolgirls, Randy tried to look innocent and John smiled sweetly.

"well we didn't know if you had locked the door so Punk said we should run at it to make sure" Seth stated, I sighed and looked at all of them

"you guys all ready to go out then?" I said smiling at all of them, they all nodded and I went and gave them all a hug, Dean stood up behind me and pulled me back by the waist.

"so guys how is it living together?" Seth said smiling at us both, the rest went and sat down on the sofa and started fighting over the television, I hugged Dean

"it's been a good first day... didn't realise how house trained he was" I said, making Seth laugh

"didn't you know... he works wonders with the housework honestly I've never seen someone hoover in such a quick and yet effective manner" Seth said still laughing, Dean groaned and I laughed

"wow you are very house trained... might get you to do the spring cleaning then" I teased, Dean shook his head

"nope... not gonna happen sweetheart"

I giggled as he picked me up into a firemans lift and sat down on the sofa, putting me on his lap, I looked at what we were watching and gave Randy a funny look

"why are you watching yourself on my television"

Randy shrugged, "because I'm awesome"

"your not the miz i'm afraid" I said shaking my head, Punk winked and grinned at Randy

"so whose coming tonight?"

Randy looked at him, "loads of people... you will meet Cena's girlfriend aswell" he said gently nudging John making him blush

"oooo someone has a girlfriend" I teased, making them all laugh

"is the wyatt family coming" I said suddenly, Dean snorted

"your not going to get turned into a lantern"

"but they might... they are creepy people Dean... Seth will agree with me... right Sethie"

Seth nodded, "yeah I heard that Bray Wyatt wants John Cena"

I gasped, before looking at John with concern,

"I'm afraid that's some bad news for you John"

"ppffttt he will never get me because I'm the champ and he can't see me" he said doing his you can't see me taunt, I laughed before Randy looked at me and grinned

"don't worry the Wyatt's aren't invited... at least I hope not... doubt they would turn up anyways... but loads of other people are... people you like so it's all good"

I nodded and fist pumped, before looking at the time

"so let's all go then"

and with that we all made our way to the club

**A/N: just a filler chapter, with Dean moving in, I wanted to put the party on one chapter so that's what the next chapter shall be... whose going to be there and what's going to happen :) **


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

We arrived and I instantly smiled and launched myself at.. Daniel Bryan

"DANIEL!" I yelled as he caught me, he let go and we both did the 'yes' movement together for a while before hugging, Dean came over and rolled his eyes

"of course you would be part of the yes movement"

"why are you not part of it?" I said putting my hand on my hip, I tilted my head to the side, Dean shook his head

"nope"

"well... that will have to change won't it Daniel" I smirked at Dean, Daniel smiled a creepy smile, Dean's eyes widened,

"that's wierd... don't do that again"

"then join the yes movement... or you won't get any love" I said in, what I thought was a creepy voice, Dean smirked at me and tutted

"fine... yes... i'm part of the stupid movement... happy"

I smiled sweetly at him, before hugging him "of course", I turned to Daniel and high fived him, "that's one member of the shield joined, I can get the other two and Randy... then we shall take over the world"

Daniel chuckled, "it's going to go universal soon... anyways I better let you go back to recruiting people... soon I'll have to pay you for it" he teased, before giving me a hug and walking off, I grinned at Dean.

"I like this party already"

Before we walked over to our friends, I sat down and looked over to the bar, there was a guy in a black hoodie and black combat trousers, his hood was up and he was just sat there, I could of sworn he looked straight at me, I nudged Randy and motioned towards the guy

"whose that?" I whispered, Randy shrugged before smirking to see John coming over with... Maria Kanellis, I grinned before getting up and hugging them both.

"so this is your girlfriend John" I teased, before playfully hitting him on the shoulder, "you sly dog you"

John blushed and Maria giggled, "bless his cotton socks he's gone shy"

I snorted, "well theres a first for everything... Cena actually speechless and shy WOW... anyway come join us mad lot"

I motioned for them to sit down with us, they smiled and nodded at me, before sitting down, we ordered more drinks and the party begun.

- Line Break -

After a while we were all a bit tipsy, I stood up and saw Cesaro standing there with Jack Swagger, I giggled and walked over to them, Cesaro smiled at me, while Jack just looked grumpy.

"hey guys... you guys are friends"

Cesaro nodded, "yeah only on screen we hate each other now"

Jack snorted before walking off, I rolled my eyes, "time of the month?" I stage whispered to Cesaro, he spluttered before chuckling.

"wow you are trouble aren't you?" he said winking at me, I gasped

"why does everyone think I'm trouble"

"i've heard the stories, how Ryback ended up punching Punk because you insulted him, starting something with the shield... although you ended up with him and then there was the things with Punk and then with Summer Rae and the Wyatts and now Swagger" he then tutted at me, "who are you going to start on next"

"I... I... I have no response for that... but I deny it all" I said nodding at him, "DENIED" I yelled making a cross motion with my arms, he chuckled, I grinned before leaning towards him.

"guess what"

"what?"

"I want to be spun" I said honestly, he raised an eyebrow at me, before winking

"I would be honored, little troublemaker"

I grinned before getting pulled back, "I wondered who you were starting" I looked behind me and smirked,

"yo Punk... wanna dance?"

Punk rolled his eyes, "am I your dancing partner or something?" he whined, I giggled before pulling him towards me, then I started dancing, he groaned before danced aswell. I stumbled backwards, I went to grab Punk but he wasn't fast enough... I'm going to hit the floor, then I felt someones hands round my waist, pulling me back up to standing position, I glanced behind me and it was the black hoodie dude, I still couldn't see his face since the low lighting and the hood was massive, I smiled at him

"thanks"

he nodded before walking off, I looked at Punk who looked speechless, I shrugged and we both danced a bit more.

- Line Break -

A couple more drinks later and I was having a brilliant time, I was walking round, talking to random WWE Superstars, the first I saw was Triple H.

"hello Triple H"

"hey Sarah... are you drunk?"

"nope... but I have something to tell you H"

he gave me a funny look, "what?"

I leaned up towards him, "I've got two words for you..." I whispered in his ear and then did the DX 'suck it' taunt before walking away, I heard him burst into laughter behind me and mutter something under his breath.

The next superstar I bumped into was Ryback, he glared at me

"hello mini Lesnar" I said cheerfully, he huffed, his look darkening, I patted him on the cheek, he growled at me before I felt some hands round my waist.

"ooook let's not try and get ourselves killed" I looked round and there was Dean,

"DEAN!" I jumped at him, luckily he caught me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"hello sweetheart" he mumbled, before taking me back to where the others are sitting, I pouted at him

"I was being friendly"

"no.. you were nearly getting yourself killed by Ryback" he stated, Seth spluttered, chocking on his drink

"what"

"she started on Ryback saying he was a mini Brock Lesnar and then she tapped him on the cheek"

Roman's eyes widened and Punk rolled his eyes,

"typical... again with Ryback... I'm glad I wasn't there I don't want to be punched in the face by him again because you insulted him"

Randy laughed before looking at his watch

"time to take the party back to mine"

- Line Break -

I have no idea how we all were able to get back to Randy's in one piece, considering the drinking and I'm sure that's illegal. We all got into Randy's house and he started the music up, I started dancing, Punk joined in and we both laughed. I looked around to see quite a lot of people came back with us, even the dude in the black hoodie came along, he was standing in the corner... I'm pretty sure he was watching me, I shivvered (just my imagination)

Dean grabbed me from behind and spun me around, I gave him a kiss and grabbed him through his trousers, he groaned, before I pulled away and winked at him.

I got some more to drink and spoke to Maria about John for a bit, turned out they had been going out for about a month and it was so cute, John came over halfway through me telling her how I met him, then he dragged her away, they made such a cute couple.

Randy came over to me and smiled, "enjoying yourself?" I nodded and highfived him, before giving him a hug. I passed Santino who had his sock on his hand and was dancing with it, then Emma doing her dance, I joined in and we high fived.

I then found Dean and pulled him towards the bathroom, I turned and locked the door before pushing him against the door and kissing him, he moaned before reversing our positions, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs round his waist, the kiss grew more passionate, my hands were tangled in his hair and his were round my waist. He put me down and I played with his belt buckle, before unzipping his trousers, putting my hand in and grabbing him, he groaned and stumbled a bit.

I smirked at him before pulling my hand out and zipping him back up, he growled at me, I smiled sweetly at him, before unlocking the door and rushing out before he could grab me, I wasn't looking at where I was going and bumped into the black hoodie guy again, his hands went round my waist to steady me, I looked at the floor and said, "sorry"

before walking away, I looked around to see the guy in the black hoodie was looking at me again, I rubbed my eyes and looked again and he was walking away, I shook my head slightly before being lifted into the air by Dean.

"time for bed"

"but mine is so far away" I whined, he quickly found Randy's guest bedroom and chucked me on the bed, I giggled as he took off his top and joined me in the bed, he kissed me on the lips

"sleepy time sweetheart"

and we both fell asleep.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**A/N: A quick message, to say thank you to ChelleLew, wwemicky and Tracy-Robinson47 for reviewing this story, I love reading your reviews and it makes me want to update it more often. The black hoodie guy (is a bit creepy at the moment) but he is a part of the story... you might find out who he is... maybe very soon xD anyways back to the chapter.**

- Line Break -

I wake up groaning, my head was pounding, _'just how much did I have last night?' _I sat up slowly and looked to my right, there was Dean still asleep, I smiled before my eyes widening.

_'only one of his arms are behind me, so whose arm is that over my stomach?' _

I looked to my left and snorted, there with his arm over my stomach was Randy Orton, who was also topless and snoring, _'great' _

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the bottom of the bed, there was Punk asleep by my feet, looking like he was curled into a ball and he had his head resting on one of his hands, making him look pretty innocent, he also was topless.

_'I'm pretty sure I only went to sleep with Dean last night' _

I rubbed my throbbing head again, before turning slightly to Randy, I slowly pried his arm off me, making him mumble in his sleep before he slowly opened his eyes.

"shit... too bright" he muttered before looking at me, his eyes widened

"what are you doing in my bed?" he bolted upright and looked at me, I looked down and covered myself up, my dress had somehow came off during the night, I looked over and it was on the floor on Dean's side, so I was just there in my underwear... great.

"why are you like that... we didn't oh no" Randy groaned, before dropping back, I laughed

"no i'm a hundred percent sure we didn't do anything... infact even me and Dean didn't do anything last night... and this is the guest bedroom and I was asleep before you"

Randy quickly got out and stood on someone, "ow fuck"

"Sethie?" I said looking on the other side of the bed, "wow we had a lovely sleepover"

Seth groaned and looked at me, "why are you in your underwear... and why am I still fully dressed... did I miss the underwear party"

I rolled my eyes, before Randy chucked me one of his tops, I put it on and I slowly kicked Punk off the bed

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING!" he yelled, before shouting, "OW"

Seth, looked over and raised his eyebrow, "why hello Punk, long time no see"

"why hello Seth... what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I'm not... this is Randy's house and I'm guessing it's not his bedroom, looks like we all fell asleep like a happy family together"

Punk laughed and looked at me, "were you in your underwear?"

I rolled my eyes before Dean then took that moment to wake up

"GAH!" he shouted, covering his eyes up, he looked at me and gave me a kiss on the lips before then realising we weren't alone.

"why is Randy, Punk and Seth in the room with us?" he said looking confused, then he looked at me, "why are you wearing Randy's top?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and was about to answer before Punk smirked at Dean

"we all had a huge gangbang"

"WHAT... you little shit get here i'm gonna break your face no-one touches my Sarah" he seethed,

I held him back and made him look at me,

"we didn't do anything, we both fell asleep and then apparently Randy, Punk and Seth joined us and we all slept in the same room... nothing happened and for some reason I woke up in my underwear... it sounds bad but nothing happened, okay"

Dean groaned and Randy still looked a bit sick, he looked at us all before rushing to the bathoom, Punk groaned and put his top back on, Dean did the same and I walked out of the room, to have some coke.

- Line Break -

Me and Dean went back to ours after that, very wierd moment. I got changed into my jeans and the shield top I stole off Dean, he looked at me and smiled.

"you sure nothing happened last night?"

I nodded, "everyone still had their trousers on and they must of been as drunk as we were, Randy thought it was his bedroom for some reason and I have no idea about the other two"

Dean nodded and pulled me in for a kiss, I moaned in his mouth and he pushed me against the wall, I grabbed at his top, trying to pull him as long as possible to me. Dean groaned, his hands tightening on my hips.

"do we have time?" I panted, he looked at the clock in the living room and smirked

"I have half an hour to rock your world sweetheart"

and with that he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom, he threw me on the bed and quickly covered me with his body, resuming our making out session, I went to take off his clothes but he stopped me, I whined at him, making him smile.

"no touching for you today"

"but that's mean" I complained, I watched him make quick work of my clothes before going quickly leaving the room, I frowned and sat up not knowing what to do, he came back in, with a smirk on his face. He quickly turned me over, so I was lying on my front

"what are you..." I started before my eyes widened, he had got both of my hands and handcuffed them behind my back, I whimpered as I felt him behind me, his hands ghosted over my stomach, before going up and grabbing gently at my breasts, I put my face in the pillow as I felt him gently tugging at my nipples through my bra, he then slipped his fingers underneath before doing the same. I moaned as he continued for a while before his hands leaving my bra and moving down my body, he gently pulled down my panties and stroked my privates with a finger, he groaned.

"so wet... already"

I moaned, his voice and not being able to see heightened all my senses, making me more wet, he pushed his finger inside me and pumped it in and out at a slow pace, while his thumb rubbed my clit, I gasped and moaned and whimpered his name, he then stopped all of a sudden.

I heard the sound of his trousers falling down and then I felt him put his hands on my hips and getting them to raise slightly more off the bed, so I was now more bent over, I felt his hard erection pressing against my entrance,

"ready"

"just do it" I panted at him

with that he pushed himself into me with one hard thrust, I gasped and moaned as he pounded me from behind, I tried to wriggle my hands out of the handcuffs so I could at least try and touch him, touch anywhere but they were pretty tight. I could feel his hands on my ass now as he continued moving, he moaned, making me moan with him.

"I'm so close" I whimpered at him,

"then cum for me sweetheart" he murmured, slaming into me again making me moan and everything turned white as I came, I heard him groan behind me and then after a couple more thrusts he pulled himself out of me. He panted behind me before taking the handcuffs off, I turned round to see him pulling off a condom and I moved my wrists and fingers. He smirked at me, before giving me a kiss.

"told you I could rock your world in half an hour"

I didn't have the energy to reply so I just slumped on the bed, he tutted before grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me towards the edge of the bed, he then kissed me on the lips.

"time to get ready sweetheart" he mumbled against my lips, I nodded before getting my clothes and putting them on. He looked at me and smiled

"you have sex hair"

I scoffed at him before quickly brushing my hair and making it look more presentable, I stuck my tongue out at him and then we made our way to the show.

- Line Break -

"hey guys" I said giving them all hugs, they smiled at me

"you ready for the show?" Randy said, looking at me, "apparently tonight is the night the person who is meant to be added into your storyline returns in the next show... so you may see him walking around tonight as I heard Stephanie is having a meeting with him"

I nodded and grinned, "maybe it's Daniel Bryan"

Dean tutted, before wrapping his arm round my waist, "you would love that wouldn't you... to be able to do the yes movement with him on television"

I nodded and gave him a kiss, "I still love you though... you just don't have an awesome movement"

"how about the nope movement?"

I laughed, "why not you say it enough... maybe get some merchandise and stuff"

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled, "come on then lets go inside"

We all got changed, I got changed into my grey tracksuit bottoms and my black sports bra top. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and we all made our way to the gym.

I quickly went to the mats and did a handstand, Punk came over and tutted

"again no louse top... what would happen if I pushed you?"

"then I would fall... duh!" I stated, I quickly went back to standing and slid into the splits, again Dean's eyes popped out of his head.

"Sarah" he groaned at me, making the others laugh.

I leaned forward, making him walk over to me and pull me up, before crashing his lips onto mine.

"get a room and just do each other seriously" Seth called as he walked past us, I blushed as Dean smirked

"already done it today thanks" he called back, making Seth come back and high five him, I rolled my eyes and went onto the weights.

- Line Break -

After our work out, we all went back to the locker rooms, I gave Dean a kiss goodbye as I was going with Randy to his locker room, and I said I would see him after my match, then me, Randy and Punk all watched the show, I had a match against Summer Rae, no boyfriends were allowed (hence why Dean wasn't coming down to the ring with me)

I quickly got ready, I had black hot pants on, with a black bra type top, which glittered. I brushed my hair again and touched up my makeup and slipped on my wrestling boots, I hugged Randy and Punk and made my way down to the gorilla position, Summer Rae was already there and she didn't look very happy. She sneered at me before making her entrance, I waited until my entrance music started and made my way to the ring.

Everyone cheered when I walked out, I slapped a couple hands on the way down and entered the ring, I looked at Summer as she moved some hair out of her face and I smirked, then the match begun.

I won easily, Summer tried dirty tactics by pulling my hair but that didn't affect me, I ended it with submission, by doing a kind of STFU, she tapped obviously and the ref held my hand up, I cheered and stood on the turnbuckles, taking in the crowd's reactions, I blew them a kiss before leaving the ring and going back up the ramp.

I walked back towards the locker room, I was exhausted, on the way back to the locker room, I saw someone was coming out of Stephanie's office

(must be the guy)

I pressed myself against the wall, so I wouldn't be noticed, I was too far away to hear what was being said but I noticed the black hoodie from the night before

_'so the dude is a wrestler... but who' _

I saw Stephanie smile and both of them shake hands I turned round and quickly went for a walk, to clear my head, maybe bump into Daniel Bryan again he would give me some advice.

After a couple of minutes I did bump into someone,

"sorry..." I looked up and it was the hooded guy, I put my hand on my hip

"who the hell are you?" I said, "are you following me?"

the hooded figure chuckled before raising his hands to his hood and pulling it down, so I could see him, he looked at me and smiled

"no... no... " I stuttered, stumbling back, "you can't be in my storyline"

I quickly ran away from him, I didn't hear him following me, I collapsed on the floor and burst into tears.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

I picked myself up, wiped my eyes and walked back to Randy's locker room, luckily Randy was only there was Punk had a match. Randy looked at me with concern.

"you okay"

I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it at the moment, I just want to go home... take me home please"

Randy nodded, "do you want me to get Dean?"

I shook my head again, "i'll see him later... I just need some time to myself"

Randy nodded again, before we walked to his car and he drove me home, he stayed by the front door for a while,

"if you need me just let me know" he said, still looking concerned, I gave him a small smile and nodded

"thank you"

I closed the door and I went to the fridge and got that lovely ben and jerry's cookie dough ice cream. I sat on the sofa and I ate and watched my teen wolf, I cried and then felt my eyes slowly closing, before I fell asleep.

- Line Break -

I woke up with Dean taking my ice cream and putting it back in the freezer, he then picked me up carefully and took me to bed, he lay me down and took off his top and trousers, so he was left in his boxers and then climbed beside me.

"you okay?" he murmured, playing with a strand of my hair, I shook my head

"I'm fine... sorry for not waiting for you"

Dean shook his head, "your not fine and it's okay, Randy sent me a text saying you had gone home early... is it something to do with me?"

I shook my head, "no Dean you are perfect, don't worry you will see tomorrow... I don't really want to talk about it at the moment"

Dean nodded before he pulled me towards him, we then fell asleep.

When we both woke up, I went and had a shower and got ready in my jeans and white halter neck top, I brushed my hair and put some make up on, my eyes were still a bit red from all the crying yesterday, I sighed and went and saw Dean who had started on breakfast, Pancakes with mixed fruit, cherries, strawberries and blackcurrents. It smelt lovely, I sat down and he gave me my breakfast.

we ate in silence, when we finished I washed up and then got ready to face the day.

- Line Break -

Dean had to pop out to run some errands, he looked pretty nervous about them, but I didn't ask him any questions. I sat and ate some more ice cream, when someone knocked on the door, I opened it and there was Punk.

"I know"

I let him in and he joined me on the sofa.

"how do you know?"

"I saw him walking around, talking to Shawn Michaels and Triple H... then I heard you had gone home early, I told Randy and we put two and two together... he will be round soon"

Randy then chose this moment to come running in and he hugged me,

"you poor thing, if I had known I would of stayed with you, does Dean know... you brave little soldier I'm sure it won't be for long and you won't have to do anything you don't want to do"

I nodded and gave a small smile, "thanks guys... you and ben and jerry totally cheer me up"

Punk winked, "well thats what we are here for... anyways Dean sent a text to Seth saying if we can come and get you for work as he is running late" Randy looked at me and quickly looked away,

_'am I missing some sort of joke?'_

we all walked out and went to work.

- Line Break -

We got there, luckily I didn't have a match today, but I had to accompany Dean down to his match, when he defended his championship. That was when it was meant to be revealed to the world, I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

Randy kept pacing round his locker room, Punk and John were either side of me and then it was time for the big match, Dean vs Kofi for his rematch. I walked out and saw Dean looking a bit nervous.

"you okay?"

"yeah I'm just a bit nervous at whats going to happen to the storyline"

"don't worry about it... I love you"

he nodded before holding my hand, we made our way to the gorilla position. Kofi was already in the ring, so we made our entrance down to the ring. I gave him a kiss on the lips, before sliding out of the ring and the match begun.

It was a good match and Dean was really pulling out all of the stops. In the end Dean won and I went into the ring, I tensed up, he looked at me.

"you okay?"

I nodded and gave him a hug and a kiss, then the familiar music started, Dean tensed and looked at me shocked, I looked down at the floor.

"you knew?" he whispered,

"I only found out yesterday" I whispered back, still not looking at him, his grip on me tightened as we heard the commentators.

"oh my god King is that who I think it is"

"it is Cole... it's Jeff Hardy he's back"

we watched as my ex boyfriend make his way to the ring, he got into the ring and done his taunts to the crowd, they were screaming his name. I moved closer to Dean.

"I'm back guys" Jeff said looking at me and Dean

"and I've come back for two reasons... and you Ambrose have both"

Dean tensed even more, before squaring up to him.

"well that's too bad because you aren't getting either of them"

Jeff smiled, "well we will see about that"

he winked at me, I gulped before going towards the ring ropes, Dean followed me and we walked out, leaving Jeff in the ring.

- Line Break -

"so your ex is the one in our storyline... thats not fair how could Stephanie do this" Dean growled as we got back to the locker room, Randy hugged me

"she doesn't know about it" I admitted, "not many people know I went out with him"

"he broke your heart... why does he want to come back after all this time anyways"

"I think thats a bit obvious isn't it Dean" Punk said sarcastically, Dean looked at me and his eyes darkened

"well fuck him... he can't have Sarah"

"well he might have on the show" Punk pointed out, making Dean growl

"not if I can help it" and with that he stormed out, Randy sighed and Punk muttered, "sorry" under his breath, I got up and wiped my eyes

"I better see if he's okay"

they both nodded and I walked out, I looked for him but bumped into Jeff instead

"hello beautiful" Jeff drawled, I glared at him

"don't call me that... why are you back, I haven't heard from you in years... no phone calls... no messages... fuck all and now you just decide to come back and then fuck up my storyline"

"I'm sorry I had some things to sort out... I miss you Sarah, I still love you and I want you back"

"but I don't want you... I'm with Dean I love Dean"

Jeff snorted, "I doubt that... now end your silly games with Ambrose and come back where you belong... with me"

I pushed past him, "it's not a game... I love Dean and he loves me, there's nothing you can do about it"

Jeff smirked, "wait and see Sarah... wait and see"

I paled before walking off.

- Line Break -

I eventually found Dean, sat on the floor near the gorilla position, I sat down beside him.

"sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't tell anyone I knew"

Dean shook his head, "don't worry I understand, I'm just scared now"

"of what?"

he looked at me, his eyes looked so sad, "because I'm now scared, now he's back you will leave me for him"

I shook my head, "no that would never happen, he's the past... your my future and he will have to realise that and fuck off"

I moved closer to him and hugged him, "come on let's go home"

he nodded and we both went home, we got back to our house and I kissed him on the lips.

"so why were you late?"

Dean blushed, "no reason"

I raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything to him. He kissed me on the lips, before we both went to the bedroom, kissing and touching each other, not in a sexual way, but in a romantic way.

After about an hour of doing that, we got ready for bed and then got into bed, Dean hugged me close to him.

"night night sweetheart" he kissed me on the forehead, I snuggled into him.

"you okay?" I whispered, Dean nodded

"yep... now sleepy time"


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**A/N: so Jeff is back and he wants Sarah (took him long enough) so let's see what's going to happen next... by the way you will find out what Dean was doing soon... maybe in a couple of chapters ;)**

**anyway lets begin**

- Line Break -

I woke up and smiled softly to see Dean was still asleep, I stroke his hair softly making me groan and move away from me.

"whats the time?" he mumbled, I looked at my phone which was on the bedside table and saw I had 3 messages

"it's eleven in the morning" I replied as I unlocked my phone to look at the messages, they were all from the same number, I opened the first one.

_'hello beautiful... it's you know who, I can't believe how easy it was to get your number... why don't we meet up and catch up'_

I tensed up, before deleting it and reading the next one.

_'I'm guessing your asleep... well it is midnight, bet that Ambrose is with you aswell, I heard you both live together now why would you do that to me Sarah but don't worry I know things about you that he probably doesn't'_

I deleted that one aswell, (he was probably drunk when he sent these... and what does he know about me, really should I be scared ppffttt)

_'well beautiful as lovely as this one sided conversation was I will see you later, never knew you lived so close to Randy does he keep an eye on you... you seem to have a lovely apartment, do you still sleep in just a top... I better come and have a peek'_

I jumped out of bed and closed the blinds, before closing the doors and lying on the floor, gasping (what is wrong with him... he was never like this before) Dean groaned and looked at me funny, he then noticed my phone which I had dropped on the bed when I was doing my mad he can't see me routine, he glanced at it and his jaw clenched.

"how did he get your number that sick fuck!" he growled before getting out of bed, coming by me and picking me up so I was on his lap, I cuddled into his chest, I saw him delete the text message and throw my phone onto the bed, he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"sweetheart he's playing mind games...did he ever use to do this?"

I shook my head, "no he was perfectly normal when we went out and then he took drugs and then I never heard from him... I don't know why he's coming back and trying to ruin my life"

he sighed before stroking my hair in a reassuring manner, I smiled at him before I got dressed into my light blue dress, it had thick straps and where the straps met the top of the dress was two hearts, it came to just above my knee. I curled my hair and put on some makeup, before walking out into the living room.

Dean followed me, just in trousers, so he was still topless, his hair was messy and he looked alert. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the lips, right infront of the window. I sighed as I threaded my fingers in his soft hair, we broke apart and I blushed, before going to get a coke.

Dean went outside and came back a couple of minutes shaking his head, "no sign of him must of took off after the show" he said waggling his eyebrows, I giggled at him before he started making me waffles for breakfast.

- Line Break -

Randy, John, Punk, Seth and Roman all came over in the afternoon as we were going to have a BBQ (random I know) they were all shorts, only Roman and Punk wore tops, the others were shirtless. I changed into my bikini top, which was black with animal print pattern on it in silver and black shorts. I let Randy be in charge of the actual BBQ (because those things hate me) and I chilled round the pool. (yes that's right I have a pool).

Dean was standing by the edge of the pool, I walked over to him and gave him a little push, he fell in and came up all dripping wet (yummy) he glared at me, while I stared innocently at him.

"what was that for?"

"you needed to get wet" I said innocently, he growled at me

"your turn" he got out of the pool and chased me, I giggled while Seth caught me

"Sethie don't give me to him... your on my team aren't you" I whined, pouting at him, he chuckled

"naw... I'd rather see you go in the pool"

and with that he handed me to Dean who picked me up and jumped into the pool, I came up and looked at him and splashed him, he laughed.

"well you look hot wet" he said winking at me, before giving me a kiss, Punk then decided to jump in aswell and it ended up with everyone except Randy and Roman coming in the pool, splashing each other.

"it's ready!" Randy called, looking at us all before sighing

"I feel like a parent"

"good practice" I said winking at him, we were all soaked, I went inside quickly and got some towels and we all wrapped ourselves in them before eating some good BBQ food.

I told the guys what happened with the messages and seeing Jeff backstage, Dean hugged me closer to him, Punk looked concerned and Randy looked angry.

"what the fuck is his problem?" Randy seethed, "he was never like this before why does he think he can waltz back into your life... so pathetic"

"totally pathetic" Seth agreed, nodding at me.

I sighed and looked over at Dean, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Roman grinning at him and then Seth winked at him, Dean blushed

"why are you blushing?"

"nothing... they are just being wierd" Dean muttered before going into the apartment, I raised my eyebrow at the other two, who then decided to try and look busy, which meant Roman did the normal thing by eating and Seth did the not so normal thing by going to dance near a tree, I rolled my eyes before following Dean into the apartment.

- Line Break -

The others joined us for a while before saying goodbye as we had to get ready for tonight, tonight Jeff was meant to be interfering in Dean's match, that's all we knew, we didn't know when or what was going to happen (which made me feel on edge... not the person of course that would be wierd)

I put on my black shorts and my white vest top which looked like it had paint splatters all over it in different colours. I brushed my hair and reapplied my make up, I looked at Dean and smiled before grabbing his hand.

"you okay?"

Dean nodded before kissing my hand, "I don't want to lose you" he mumbled, I smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"you will never lose me... I'm here to stay" I said smiling at him, he smiled back and we walked out.

The drive there was silent, but when we got there we were greeted by the usual gang and Maria was there, she gave me a hug.

"John filled me in, if you ever need a woman to talk to, just let me know"

I smiled at her, "thank you"

"excuse me... I'm afraid that spot is filled already by me" Seth said pointing at himself, I giggled as Maria rolled her eyes

"but your not a woman Seth"

"but... I might be"

this made us all burst into laughter, including Seth who just realised what he had just said. We all went in and decided it would be best if I stayed with the shield, since Randy and Punk had matches and John was with Maria (doing dirty things probably)

So I made my way to the shield's locker room and turned on the xbox, Roman raised his eyebrow at me

"you wanna play?" I asked him, not wanting to sound rude, he nodded and we ended up playing a zombie game.

"die zombies die!" I yelled at the screen, Roman was leaning forward concentrating, I was running around with a machine gun, while he was playing with a strategy, hiding behind objects and killing more zombies.

Dean was getting ready for his match and Seth was watching us, he was acting like a cheerleader at the moment,

"go on Sarah shoot those people in the balls!" he cheered, I laughed, before I threw a grenade and blew myself up

"opps" I turned to Roman who was laughing

"did you just kill yourself?"

"yep... I didn't mean to do that"

"next time... don't stand near a grenade" he said still laughing, I laughed aswell and turned around to see Dean was ready. We turned off the xbox and watched the show and waited.

- Line Break -

After Randy's match it was our turn, we went to the gorilla position to see Randy was still there panting

"you okay old man?" I said patting him on the back, he snorted at me

"yeah just a bit tired that's all I didn't expect to be against big show"

I laughed and gave him a hug, "poor thing" I cooed at him, making him glare at me, I gave him my innocent face before turning to Dean, who was smiling at me.

"ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, we then made our entrance, holding hands, the crowd cheered as we made our way down to the ring, I looked in the ring and saw Dean's opponent was Dolph Ziggler, I grinned before giving Dean a kiss and going to stand where I usually stood outside.

The match was amazing, I never realised how good of a wrestler Dolph was, but then again I usually didn't pay much attention to him, he seemed suck up his own ass. Halfway through the match the lights blacked out and I groaned

_'great this is the part'_

I felt someone breathing down my neck, I turned around and felt hands on my waist

"let me go" I growled under my breath, I heard the other person chuckle

"my my beautiful you turned fiesty"

I pushed him away and the lights came back up, I paled as I was right, Jeff Hardy was right infront of me, smiling at me. Dean quickly left the ring and came towards him and they started fighting, Dean had the upper hand until Jeff moved out of the way and pushed him into the steps. I heard Dean groan as Jeff picked up a chair and smacked him round the head with it, I gasped, making Jeff look at me and grin, he started making his way towards me, I tried sidestepping him so I could get to Dean, he stepped infront of me and grabbed me, I winced

_'that's gonna bruise'_

he moved closer to me, putting his forehead to mine.

"you will always be mine... I will get you back"

"I'm not yours to have" I said, pulling myself away from him.

"but you will always be mine, can't you see that... we were made for each other"

"no we aren't whatever drugs your on have seriously fucked up your brain"

I saw his green eyes darken, "you were the reason I took drugs in the first place you bitch... I had to try and get you out of my head, you were everywhere, you weren't doing what you should of been doing"

I kicked him in ths shin, making him let go of me in surprise

"I never forced you to do anything and what do you mean I wasn't doing what I should of been doing"

"you never... when we did it... you never moaned my name... you didn't make me feel loved"

"well maybe that's because you were shit at it" I growled, he growled back at me, before coming to get me, I saw Seth and Roman had already made their way to the ring and they stood infront of me, I could see Jeff smirking through the gap between them.

"so you have the whole shield protecting you... don't worry beautiful I will get what I have come back for, i'm not all that fussed about the title... but you... you I definitely want"

and with that he walked off, Seth and Roman looked at me and I nodded at them, before we walked over to see Dean had gotten to his feet, he staggered slightly, Seth and Roman got either side of him and we all walked back to the locker rooms.

- Line Break -

**A/N: I know I've made Jeff OC and he is pretty dark and creepy but I didn't want him to come back and be all sweet and lovely like Jeff is. Hope you guys liked it still :) **


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

We took Dean to the medical room and they said he might have a slight concussion, he groaned at this news

"it's just a headache" he grumbled, before looking at me

"but does that mean you have to nurse me back to health?" he said winking at me, making me blush

"maybe if you behave" I said giggling, Roman rolled his eyes and Seth sniggered

"yeah right... when that happens pigs might fly"

Dean tutted at him, before we made our way back to the locker room, when I was suddenly grabbed and crushed into a hug

"Randy I'm fine... your crushing me"

Randy let go of me before rubbing the back of his head

"I was so worried the lights were off longer than they should of, then Jeff got that chair and then Dean was useless... no offence and then he grabbed you... I thought I would of had to break character and then probably be added to this very strange storyline already and its just blah"

I was about to reply when Punk came out of nowhere

"my brave little soldier, I thought it was like when Dean pushed you against the wall the first time you met him, except that ended up well I can't see that ending up well... man this is why you don't do drugs yeah"

I slapped my forehead, before then going to reply to him aswell when John and Maria came over holding hands, John hugged me and then so did Maria.

"we thought we were gonna lose you Sarah"

"yeah I don't know what happened to Jeffy, he used to be so sweet and kind and now he's like he's been abducted by aliens and replaced by a cross between Kane, Bray Wyatt and Randy's Viper character"

"hey I'm not that bad... I don't attack women" Randy gasped

"you attacked Stephanie Mcmahon and then kissed her" I reminded him, he looked at me for a second and tutted

"yeah but still..."

I rolled my eyes before looking at them all, "well let's all go out... I need some release..."

"shouldn't you ask Dean for that?" Seth said waggling his eyebrows, I blushed

"not that release goofball"

"yeah she can get that anytime she wants... even right here right now" Dean said hugging me closer to him,

"LOL!" Seth said

"dude gross shes like my sister" Randy said

"ooook" John said

"woohoo can I watch" Punk said

Maria rolled her eyes and Roman just smirked

"anyways see you guys later" I said to them, before we went our separate ways.

- Line Break -

Me and Dean went back to our place and started getting ready, I put on a dark blue dress, with my black high heels and curled my hair and put on my makeup, Dean wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans, his hair was still a bit messy (he tried to gel it back and I stopped him... he looks sexier with messy hair)

"you do realise Jeff might turn up tonight, since it's open for all wrestlers" Dean said hugging me

"he can do whatever the fuck he wants" I replied before walking out the door.

We got to the club and I spotted Randy, Punk, Seth and Roman, I smiled and hugged them all.

"hows it going guys" I said smiling, they all gestured with their heads at the bar, I looked there and my face fell

"of course he would be here... oh well lets get pissed!" I screamed, Randy rolled his eyes and went and bought the first round of drinks.

I was getting a bit tipsy, took off my heels and then a slow song came on (which was a bit wierd but oh well) I instantly grabbed Dean

"nope" he said to me shaking his head

"please" I pleaded, he still shook his head

"well I'll slow dance with Punk then" I said, which made him stand up and grab me

"nope" he simply stated before pulling me towards the dance floor, there he put his hands on my waist, I wrapped my arms round his neck and pulled myself closer, I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"so you can dance"

"I never said I couldn't dance... I just didn't want to it ruins my image" Dean replied, resting his chin on the top of my head, (im glad I took off my heels to dance otherwise I would of fallen over)

I laughed, while he spun me away and then pulled me closer, bending me back slightly, his forehead resting on mine, my breath hitched as he brought us back to standing, his hands found mine and they interlocked with mine.

"it looks like someone isn't enjoying the show" he murmered into my ear, I gave him a look and he winked before kissing me on the forehead, I growled at him before pulling on his hair, pulling him down to me so his lips met with mine.

He groaned as his arms wrapped round my waist, pulling me closer to him, I bit his bottom lip gently, making him growl and grind against me roughly, making me gasp. We broke apart panting

"maybe we should..." I started panting, Dean nodded and smirked

"wait to later?" he said, taking my hand

"if I knew my dancing would get you this hot and bothered, I would of done it ages ago"

I rolled my eyes at him, as we sat down, Seth was laughing.

"man if looks could kill"

Dean grinned before taking a gulp of his drink.

"well he can look all he want but he isn't getting my sweetheart"

- Line Break -

We didn't have much more to drink and I sobered up because I didn't want someone to take advantage since apparently I attract danger and trouble (thanks Punk)

I got Seth and Punk dancing with me, as Dean refused to dance to anymore songs, luckily it wasn't slow songs anymore, they were both making me laugh with their dorky dance moves, I had forgotten about who was there watching me with his hawk green eyes.

I made my way back to Dean after I had danced a couple of times with them, when I was pulled to the side.

"what do you want?" I demanded, seeing who it was

"you look breathtaking tonight... I can remember you used to hate wearing dresses" Jeff said looking at me

"although you had some hot underwear so I didn't really care" he said smirking at me

"whatever wierdo" I said going to walk away before he pulled me back to him, making me bump into his chest

"let me go"

"or what?" he sneered, "you will what call your boyfriend and your little protectors over... I can take them"

"you have gone beyond crazy... let me go I don't like you"

"you used to love me you know"

"that was a long time ago, before you left me... I don't love you anymore get that through your thick skull"

"but Sarah no-one can forget their first love... their first time, yes yours and Ambrose may be more passionate but I was careful with you, I love you"

"that's lovely... why don't you write a poem about it" I snapped, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"I'd rather not... I'd rather just take you" he growled, pulling me even closer to him, he moved a strand of hair out of my face and I shuddered in disgust

"get off me"

"you used to love me once" he repeated

"you are not the guy I used to love" I growled at him before pulling my arm out of his grasp and storming away from him, I bumped into the chest of Randy

"thank god we were looking for you" he said, I looked round and realised Jeff must of dragged me into one of the little corridors, I sighed and rubbed my arm

"Jeff got me" I muttered, Randy's eyes widened

"are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine... he was just spouting shit again, no idea what has happened to him"

Randy shook his head and looked at my arm, "what happened to your arm... did he grab you"

"have you got that good eyesight"

"come with me" he demanded and we walked to a better lit area, near the bathrooms, he held my arm up and looked at it closely

"that's bruising already... Sar" he then pulled me in for a hug,

"I'm fine Randall" I said, slightly muffled as my face was crushed into his chest, he let go of me and rolled his eyes

"lets find your other half, he's going mad and if he bumps into Jeff he will probably kill him and then put him on a stick or something"

I snorted, "probably something worse than that to be honest... I don't know what goes on in his mind sometimes"

Randy sniggered as we walked on, we found Dean looking frantic, he rushed over and hugged me and kissed me on the lips.

"careful she has a bruise on her arm coming" Randy stated, Dean looked at me then my arm, his eyes darkened

"whose been grabbing you"

"announce it to the world Randall... it was Jeff nothing major he was just a bit rough... he was just spouting shit... nothing I couldn't handle"

Dean growled, "we are going home"

we said goodbye to everyone and went home

- Line Break -

We got home and Dean practically marched me into the apartment (luckily I still had my shoes off and was carrying them or I would of fallen over)

He turned the light on and looked at my arm, his eyes darkened again

"that fucking bastard I'll kill him how dare he touch you... or even come near you he is going to wish he didn't come within 10 feet of you"

he then started pacing and running his hands through his hair

"relax I'm okay Dean... seriously it's nothing I couldn't handle"

"but I should of stopped it, I should of protected you, been there and punched him in his stupid face"

"but you weren't you can't help that... you can't feel bad because you can't follow me round twenty four seven"

"but I should... I should protect you it's my duty"

"what... why is this bothering you so much, I can look after myself... I handled you didn't I" I said annoyed, it sounded like I was a damsel in distress I can handle certain things

"because I FUCKING LOVE YOU... I don't want to see you hurt in any way shape or form by anyone... I've loved you since you walked into me on your first day and I held you up against that wall... I knew I had found the one"

I was speechless, "but you acted like it was a game" I mumbled, he shook his head

"I didn't know how to react around you, I had spent too long building up this character, this dick head I couldn't break it... I couldn't let anyone hurt me"

he sat down and I quickly sat next to him and hugged him

"I would never want to hurt you... I love you Dean" I murmered to him, stroking his hair, he tensed at first but soon relaxed, after a couple of minutes of silence, he quickly stood up and started looking nervous

"whats wrong?" I said standing up

"I was going to wait until a better time... I know now isn't a good time... but I have to do it, I can't wait any longer... sod Roman and his advice" he rambled, he started pacing and I grabbed hold of his arms, causing him to stop.

"woah woah do what" I said confused, then my eyes widened

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring, he then got down on one knee and looked at me, looking the most vulnerable and uncomfortable I had ever seen him, he slowly held the ring out to me.

"Sarah... sweetheart will you marry me?"


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

I gasped, my eyes widened, before I pinched myself

"ouch"

Dean looked at me like I had lost the plot

"did you just pinch yourself?"

"I had to make sure this isn't a dream" I mumbled, blushing, he smiled at me

"this isn't a dream... it's reality now answer the bloody question it's making me nervous"

"yes of course I'll marry you Dean Ambrose" I shouted, he sighed with relief and put the ring on my finger, kissing the tip of it afterwards before then grabbing me and kissing me on the lips with such force I thought it might do some damage but I didn't care.

We kissed and held each other for some time before pulling away slightly.

"lets go to bed... then we can let the crazy people know" I said smiling at him, he smiled back and snorted

"sounds like a plan to me"

and with that we went to our bedroom and went to sleep.

- Line Break -

I woke up and stretched and looked at my hand, there was the ring, it did really happen. the ring was silver, then there was a diamond, one that was quite big but not too big and then there was two smaller diamonds on each side. I wiggled my fingers and rolled over to see Dean was still asleep, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, he rolled me on top of him.

"good morning" I said sweetly

"good morning sweetheart" he said, his voice still laced with sleep, he rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Mrs Ambrose" he said winking at me, I blushed, before playfully hitting him

"steady on sunshine" I said, "I only said yes last night" I giggled as he tickled me slightly.

"I don't care... you will be Mrs Ambrose forever and ever" he practically sung, I grinned at him as we then got out of bed and got ready.

I put on my jeans and shield top and he put on his jeans and a black shirt, I sent a text to everyone to come over and then we had breakfast.

In about half an hour everyone was round.

"whats happening whats up are you okay Sar" Randy said looking concerned, they were all sat down on the sofas and me and Dean were standing up, infront of the television

"we have some news" Dean said

"YOUR PREGNANT I KNEW IT!" Punk shouted

"no I am not... do I look pregnant to you?" I said sternly to him, he gulped

"nope you like skinny as ever... I just meant pregnant as early stages... no bump yet"

"nope" Dean simply stated, they all looked at us, leaning in, I put my hand in front of them

"we are ENGAGED!" I screamed, they all jumped up and hugged us

"you didn't wait as long as I said Dean" Roman said teasingly, Dean rolled his eyes

"I couldn't wait"

Seth grinned, "he's been pacing around so much, I thought if we changed his shoes to dusters he could of cleaned the floor for us but no... when I suggested it I just got a wierd look and a nope"

I giggled, "it was a good idea Sethie"

"oh yeah... high five!" Seth yelled, high fiving Punk, Punk chuckled and Randy hugged me again

"my little Sar all grown up" he said proudly, playing with my hair

"awww Randy your making me go all embarressed" I said blushing, making everyone laugh

"have you told your family yet?" he asked, my eyes widened

"shit"

I quickly got my phone out and dialed my home number

_"hello?"_

_"hi mum it's Sarah"_

_"about bloody time you rung, how is it going with you and your little boyfriend, still together and you are using protection... no little babies yet"_

_"yes mum we are still together and... *cough* using protection"_

I heard everyone snigger in the room, making me glare at them

_"good to hear... now why are you ringing poppet?"_

_"I have some news me and Dean... my boyfriend are engaged"_

_"... well thats fantastic news darling, you both will have to come down and see us so I can make sure hes okay for my little princess, I know we are having a little get together in a couple of days, bring him with you and Randall can come along aswell if he wishes, he knows hes always welcome... I hope this Dean is like Randall, such a nice young boy"_

_"yes mum Randy is lovely... and we shall be there bye"_

I hung up and breathed a sigh of relief,

"well we've been invited round my parent's house for you to meet everyone and probably be interregated, tortured and maybe kidnapped"

Dean's eyes widened slightly, before he went back to looking calm

"okay"

I turned to Randy, "and your invited aswell I gathered you guessed that"

he nodded and smiled at me, "she still wants us to be together?"

I nodded, "yep your still a nice young boy"

Randy sniggered and rolled his eyes, we then said goodbye to the rest of them, all giving us hugs again and saying congratulations, before we were left on our own.

"it's okay they will love you" I reassured Dean, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just a bit nervous... I haven't done this before" he said rubbing the back of his head

"neither have I, guess we shall go straight into it batman"

he tutted before we then curled up and watched The Hunger Games

- Line Break -

We got ready to go to work, we had to let Stephanie know that we are now engaged (for some reason that is in the contract... very random) We got out and saw all the mad lot and Maria, who came running at me

"congratulations, John just told me what happened" She squealed, I laughed and hugged her,

"thank you" I said to her smiling, I felt someone grab my hand and look up, Dean smiled at me and squeezed my hand

"right we need to go and tell Stephanie... meet you guys in the gym?" I said looking at them all, they nodded and we walked in.

we walked hand in hand to the office, there was Jeff waiting outside the door, he smirked at both of us

"wanting to talk to Steph" he said, not bothering to move from leaning on the wall, Dean's hand squeezed mine, I just smiled sweetly

"yes that's what we are here... now if you excuse us"

and with that I knocked on the door, I could see Dean giving Jeff evils out of the corner of my eye, Jeff was just smirking at him. After what felt like a lifetime Stephanie Mcmahon answered the door.

"hello... I wasn't expecting you two here"

"we just have something to tell you" I explained

"we're engaged" Dean blurted out, Stephanie's eyes widened, before she jumped up and down

"that's brilliant news guys... excellent... we can add it into the storyline and when you guys get married let me know for time off for the honeymoon... let's see the ring"

I blinked at her a couple of times before I brought my hand up, so she could see the ring, she giggled and smiled at me

"he has good taste... anyway is that everything?"

We nodded and she waved goodbye, before closing the door, Jeff moved away from the wall.

"so he put a ring on your finger... big deal your still mine, you just have an extra bit of pretty jewellery" Jeff drawled, Dean growled

"I will never be yours... I'm going to be Mrs Ambrose and that's final... come on Dean"

and with that I stormed off, with Dean following me

- Line Break -

We got into the gym and there was everyone, giving us hugs again.

"Jeff knows" I said simply, Randy looked concerned

"how did he find out?"

"apparently he likes hanging around Stephanie's office"

Randy shrugged before grinning at me,

"guess who I found"

"oooo who... is it Daniel Bryan"

"better"

"but no-one is better than Daniel Bryan"

"gee thanks" said Randy and Dean, making me laugh, Randy shook his head before stepping to the left

"ta-da!" he said putting his arms in the air, my eyes widened

"MATTY!" before I ran and hugged him

"whoa hey Sar... I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch... i've missed you baby girl" Matt Hardy soothed, letting go of me, I saw Dean narrow his eyes

"is this Hardy brother sane?" Seth said bluntly, I tutted but Matt didn't look offended, he rubbed the back of his head.

"I have no idea what has gotten into him to be honest, I have been trying to help him the best I could, I thought it would be good for him to come back to wrestling, maybe find a purpose again... I didn't expect him to turn into a complete psycho... anyway how are you baby girl... Randy says you have good news?"

I flashed him the ring and he hugged me again

"as much as I would loved you to be my sister in law... I'm glad you have found someone to look after you and love you and again I'm sorry I haven't been in touch it's just been so busy"

"what have you been up to?" I asked

"well I got married" Matt blushed, making me snigger

"to Amy?"

Matt nodded, "yeah it was a bumpy road but yeah we are now married"

"Amy?" Punk questioned before his eyes widened, "ooooh Lita"

I giggled, while Matt ruffled Punk's hair, "your still an idiot I see"

Punk grinned, "that's what they all say... I prefer to say I'm special"

Matt laughed, "whatever floats your boat"

"so what are you doing here... have you returned?" I asked Matt, Matt shook his head

"no I'm just helping out at the moment... until I want to get back into it... you know extra money"

I nodded before hugging him again, "well we better work out guys then"

"you can show me these high flying moves" Matt said winking at me, I fist pumped the air and made my way to the ring.

- Line Break -

After Matt helped me out with my high flying moves and taught me the twist of fate, I was shattered. Dean hugged me

"careful I'm all sticky and icky" I whined, he laughed and hugged me tighter

"I don't care" he said, kissing me on the forehead

"although you might need a shower before tonight... apparently we are announcing our enagement to the world tonight"

I smiled before I thought about it, "is it to do with the storyline?"

Dean nodded, he fidgeted, "I'm afraid that's all we have been told... but there is quite a bit of a gap so obviously something happens... maybe hopefully we all have a party?" he said hopefully, I looked down at the floor

"yeah fingers crossed... so shower?" I said, smiling at him, he grinned

"hell yeah"

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I did to begin with at the moment, it's just with working longer and more hours at work now I haven't had much time :/ but hope you guys will bare with me and keep reading it and reviewing it and I will keep updating it as much as I have time to... and also Matt Hardy xD I thought I should include him and make him a big brother figure... A question is there any other wrestlers you would like to see make an appearance in this fanfic? let me know **


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

So we had an amazing shower, Dean got me to relax everywhere, I'm surprised I could still stand up, I changed into my shield top and wrestling hot pants, which were black with purple stripes down the sides, Dean put on his wrestling attire and we made our way down to the gorilla position.

I looked at him and he smiled before grabbing my hand

"ready Mrs Ambrose" he teased, I rolled my eyes

"not yet buddy" I said tutting at him, he laughed and squeezed my hand gently, then Dean's music came on and we both walked down to the ring hand in hand.

The cheers were nearly deafening as we walked out, I saw a couple of signs for us in the audience, apparently it had been leaked that there was going to be some big news announced tonight (they all probably thought I was pregnant)

Dean helped me into the ring and I waved at the crowd, while Dean grabbed a microphone.

"so if you guys have not been living under a rock for the past couple of months you will know that this crazy, gorgeous girl is my girl, my one and only"

there were a couple of awwws at that comment, while he brought me closer to him and wrapped his arm round my waist.

"well I mean she's brought out the best of this monster... plus she's great in bed..."

I snatched the microphone and gave him a teasing glare

"that's enough of that... what my Dean was meant to say is that we have some brilliant news to share will all you lovely lot... we will be getting married"

The cheers then could of blown the roof off the place, everyone stood up and cheered or clapped, I smiled brightly at them all, Dean looked gobsmacked.

"yep guys... I've finally tamed the lunatic of the shield"

there was some laughs and Dean rolled his eyes at me, before grabbing the microphone

"you must of sweetheart... but I still told you that you would be mine"

I snatched the microphone away from him and gave him a kiss on the lips

"and I never said I wasn't going to be yours" I teased, he smirked before the lights suddenly went out.

- Line Break -

_'SHIT' _

"did the power go out?" I heard someone say

"Sarah sweetheart where are you?" I heard Dean say, I couldn't see anything, I suddenly felt myself be picked up from behind and taken somewhere, I grabbed at the arms and screamed. I felt a hand go over my mouth and then something hit me on the back of the head and then I blacked out.

- Line Break -

I slowly opened my eyes and realised my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied to the chair I was sitting on, I looked up and saw a camera pointed at me. I looked beside me and saw a grinning Jeff Hardy.

"sorry if I hit you too hard you were just being too noisy now sssshhh the lights are going to come back up... watch"

I looked at the screen next to the camera and saw the lights in the ring came back up, there Dean was looking frantic, you could see him looking round for me, I suddenly felt sick.

"what are you doing?"

"kidnapping you of course" Jeff replied too cheerfully for my liking.

All of a sudden I saw Dean look at the titantron and tense up, I looked at the camera and realised I must be on the titantron, I looked down, Jeff smiled and waved.

"hey Dean oh pal, funny thing these lights... must of cut the power somehow anyhow look who joined me up here, she struggled a bit... fiesty one isn't she but nothing a bit of rope cannot fix... now I'm afraid you cannot have her back such a shame with your brilliant news and all"

Dean quickly grabbed a microphone

"give me back my fiancee you sick freak"

Jeff tutted next to me, before leaning over and licking the side of my face, before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"mmmm... come and find her Ambrose"

and with that the screen went blank and the camera seemed to go off.

- Line Break -

I tried to wipe my cheek on my shoulder, making Jeff scoff

"what are you doing?"

"wiping your disgusting slobber off my face"

"you've never complained about my mouth on you before" he said tilting his head to the side

"thats because you didn't disgust me before" I spat, Jeff grinned

"well that will have to change won't it"

"nope"

he sighed before grabbing my face with both of his hands

"when will you get it you are mine and only mine... not anyone elses"

"I'm not yours" I said before spitting at him, it hit him in the face, he brought his hand up and wiped it off before growling at me. He grabbed my hair and kissed me on the lips, before biting on my lower lip, I struggled away from him.

"get off me" I screamed, trying to wriggle free, he smirked at me, before licking his lips

"god your fiesty now... might make it alot more fun"

"why are you doing this" I said, feeling my tears well up, he bent down to my level again and stroked my face.

"because I love you"

- Line Break -

Jeff had left the room, probably going to try and cause more mayhem, I could feel the rope cutting into my wrists now, I started to sob

_'please someone find me' _

Then I heard Randy's voice

"I don't know Dean she has to be somewhere in the building, someone said they heard screaming coming from somewhere near here"

"RANDY RANDY RANDY" I screamed with all my might

"shit... I heard her... hang on... Sar?"

"RANDY IM IN HERE IT STINKS HELP ME!"

I heard footsteps and the door opened, I closed my eyes blinded by the light and felt someone untying my hands and then coming down and untying my feet before lifting me up in a firemans lift and carrying me out of the room.

"thank god your okay I was so worried I thought I would have to break character and come down but no one could see anything it was like mega freaky" Randy said as he carried me,

"and Dean I have never seen him so annoyed, angry and upset I thought he was going to cry at one point... which would of been awkward I would of had no idea what to do and Punk was in tears and I was close you would of laughed if you were there"

I sobbed slightly, making him hug me closer,

"don't worry nothing is going to happen to you like that again" Randy said firmly, I heard him open a door and put me on the sofa, we were back in his locker room.

"I brought you to mine because it was closer" Randy said simply, he quickly got his phone out and sent a text then within a couple of minutes Dean came flying through the door, grabbed me, put me on his lap and showered me with kisses.

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't of let him get you like that, I was so worried" he babbled, sounding close to tears

"I'm okay just a bit shaken up" I said before wiping my eyes, he hugged me tightly and then Punk, Seth, Roman, John, Maria and Matt came bursting through the door aswell.

- Line Break -

"What the hell just happened I was just playing snap with Seth and the whole lights went off and that freako... no offence Matthew was licking your face I mean remember what I said about bleach... you defo need it now" Punk rambled on, making everyone roll their eyes

"I was winning aswell" Seth sulked before turning to me, "although I would of lost to save you... me and Roman were looking for you and Roman had his fierce evil eyes"

Roman nodded and gave me a hug, "I'm so glad your okay little one"

"I'm so sorry about my brother Sarah, I didn't realise he was going to try and kidnap you" Matt said, looking very concerned, "but if it makes you feel better... later he will be tasting a twist of fate"

I smiled at him and gave him a hug, "I'm glad to have you back in my life Matty"

John and Maria hugged me, "I'm glad your okay Sarah" John said looking at me with a very serious look on his face, Maria smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"woooo girl action!" Punk squealed, making us all look at him like he was mental, he tutted

"whatever"

"I'm okay guys I just need some time to chill at home" I looked at Dean and he nodded before picking me up

"I'm not letting go of you... ever"

"but what happens if I need the loo or to get dressed or..." I started as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing

"well that answers that one" Randy smirked, I waved at them all before we walked out of the door, there standing there smirking was Jeff Hardy

"see you found her... although you didn't find her Randall her little pet dog found her... such a shame really I thought she would keep my bed warm tonight" he drawled, Dean's grip tightened on me

"what the fuck is your problem" he snarled

"you of course... you have what I want... and I won't stop until I have broken you" he replied throwing his cigerette on the floor, I got down and squared up to him

"leave us alone" I growled

"or what beautiful your big bad shield is gonna get me... pfftt I'm so scared"

I turned away, before slapping him across the face, I heard Dean inhale sharply as Jeff's face was jolted to the side, I could see a red hand mark forming on his cheek, he put his hand to it and moved towards me

"showing your fiesty side again are we... man you must be a fireball in bed I'll make a deal with you then gorgeous get your boyfriend to put his darling title on the line against me in a match... a tables, ladders and chairs match and then whoever comes out victorious also gets you as their valet... which means if I win you will have to spend time with me outside work and if he wins I'll leave the WWE for good"

"Dean is not..." I started

"Deal... I can take you" Dean said pulling me behind him, "besides even if you win you will never have Sarah ever... she will still be my fiancee if you like it or not"

Jeff grinned, "we shall see about that" and he walked off.


End file.
